


Behind the Screen

by IadaAnfisa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But also secretly a genius, F/M, I'm not good at tags, Only a little Grillby/Muffet, Reader is couch potato, Relationship?, Romance, Sans is a jerk at first, Slow Burn, Story is also on Quotev, Story is also on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 51,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IadaAnfisa/pseuds/IadaAnfisa
Summary: You were a young artist.....well, that's what you said you were. You really just stay home all day, make comics online, and draw commissions for a bit of cash. But when the monsters come out of Mount Ebbot, you find that your harmless comics are a little more real than you thought.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Grillby/Muffet (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 77
Kudos: 326





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti everywhere* And welcome everybody to the first ever chapter of *drumroll* Behind the Scenes! Hope you enjoy the chapter and remember, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. :D P.S. Sorry this may be a little short.

Hey guys! This is the author here. So, this may or may not be my first story....ever....So sorry if it's not that great. I'll try to do my best. *confetti* now on to the story!....well actually i need a quick intro huh? *sweatdrops*

Your name is (Y/N) (L/N), you are 20 years old (sorry if you're not its for the plot ;-;). You live alone in your apartment, and are the very definition of a couch potato. You spend all day on your couch or at your desk drawing and writing comics. You do art commissions to get buy, but were left with a reasonable amount of many when your uncle passed away. Because of this, you see no need to step out of your introverted comfort zone. You order food and clothes online, you use *random exercise machine* to make sure you don't gain to much weight or get too lazy.

One of your main comics is called The Valleys We Cross, about two races, humans and what you call the Specials, who have unique abilities such as additional traits (animals ears or tails, etc.), or supernatural powers *cough* like the monsters *cough*. You did this as an act against racism and the fear we humans have of things we do not understand. But you hit a little too close too home when something happens that shocks the whole world *slow and awkward wink*.

Yep that's it. again, please bare with me as this is my first story...ever...I will make mistakes. if so, please leave any constructive criticism, but only if it will help. I will ignore any messages that are nothing but degrading and hateful. Hope you enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti everywhere* And welcome everybody to the first ever chapter of *drumroll* Behind the Scenes! Hope you enjoy the chapter and remember, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. :D P.S. Sorry this may be a little short.

*Your Pov*

I groan against the covers as I hear my alarm clock going off. I may be a lazy couch potato, but i'm a lazy couch potato who apparently tortures herself to get up when i literally have nothing to do. As i shut off the alarm, i drag myself out of the clutches of my clingy friends, the blankets, and get my clothes from the closet. I always just choose whatevers closest anyway. 

"Good morning to whoever cares i guess." I mumble to myself as i get ready for another uneventful evening. While my coffee is preparing thanks to the modern machine, a.k.a. coffee machine (*I personally am not a coffee drinker, but most people out there are, so i'm adding it*), i scroll the comments on the latest update i had made on The Valleys We Cross, a comic i made a while back. It surprisingly gets a lot more attention than i thought it would for something so mediocre, but eh, whatever the people want. 

I turn on the tv while looking through my commissions for art. Sipping my coffee, I hum in thought and get to work. It's not like I need to draw art commissions for money, but I hate the idea of mooching off of my dead uncles money more than i already am. 

I don't even pay attention to the news that was playing while i multi-task with my art commissions and the latest updates on The Valleys We Cross. 

"Go away you filthy freaks!" A man cries out, throwing stones along the way. "We don't want your kind here!"

"What did you just call me, punk?!?" Ursula, an ocean special, glared at the offending humans with her one good eye. "Say it to my face you coward!"

"URSULA PLEASE!" Peter, her apprentice, tugged on her arm. His red cape floating behind despite there not being any wind. "JUST IGNORE THEM AND LET'S GO!"

"You should listen to your pet more often." the man bellowed as if he had just send the most hilarious joke to exist.

"now now, that wasn't very nice at all." Sam, Peter's brother, appeared behind the man suddenly. "i'd say you've done enough damage sir, so why don't we all calm down before you have a ba-"

I was interrupted from my comic making by a large swarm of voices outside. Risking a peak from my curtains, I could see several people leaving their houses and rushing off to who knows where.

'What's got everyone so worked up?' I couldn't help but think. 'Is the apocalypse finally happening?!? But I haven't gotten my anti-zombie gear out of storage yet!'

I slow down as I turn my head to the tv, nearly running to grab my bat (hey, the apocalypse could happen at any time, you never know!). 'Isn't that mount ebbott?'

I get closer and sneak a peek at the headlines, but when i saw the headline i gracefully *not really* tripped over air.

"MONSTERS EMERGE FROM MOUNT EBOTT"

'WHAT?!?!?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cliffhanger!...i think ;-;....sorry that there's no action in this chapter. it's actually almost midnight and i do have a life....mostly....See you on my next update! also bit of a heads up, my updates are going to be totally random, and i'm known for having trouble finishing projects. Also, any suggestions for the story are welcome, since i really don't know where i'm going with this. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back, thank you those who have already started reading this story even though it's still new. again, suggestions and constructive criticism are extremely welcome, i'll need help deciding where i want this story to go. and now, on to the good stuff.

Your Pov

'I can't do this.' I think as I stare at my door. 'i can't believe i agreed to this.'

flashback to a few hours earlier

I look over from the tv when my phone starts to ring. It's been a week since the monsters were released from the Underground, and now it's all that's ever on. I can't believe that this whole time I was living next to a natural prison. I kind of feel bad.

Anyway, i noticed that the caller was my best friend, Carol, (Sorry if that's your real name) from college. We've kept in touch over the internet and social media ever since graduation, but haven't seen each other in person

"Hey Carol, what's up?" I ask, although i think i already know why she's calling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S UP?" she yells in my ear. I wince and hold it farther away. "YOUR TOWN WAS JUST INTRODUCED TO FREAKING MONSTERS! THIS IS THE COOLEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Geez calm down will you?" I mutter back, still holding it farther away just in case. "No need to shout, and I have a perfectly functioning television and news channel, thank you, so i already know that."

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously, we have to go check this out! I finally have a valid excuse to come visit!" Carol was a therapist and social studies major in college, so of course she chose monster/human relations as her next project. "and a good excuse to get you out of your house."

'Outside, me?' i gulp down nervously. I haven't been outside since....since....

"I know that silence, and i'm not taking no as an answer. Come on (L/N)! when was the last time you got real sunlight? real fresh air?"

"But do i really have to?" i whine childishly. 

"Yes. you said it yourself that you watch the news, so you are seeing how the monsters are starting to struggle already. They've been out a week, and there has to be at least 3 major anti-monster groups! They need all the help they can get. Food. Clothes. Homes. And i know for a fact that you haven't spoken to anyone but me since you moved there. this is a good chance for you too. It's not healthy for your mental state to have such little social interaction."

"Ok ok i get it, calm your therapist butt down." I sigh through my nose. She's not wrong, they do need a lot of help....

"There are cute children~" She says in a sing-song voice.

I freeze. I have to major weaknesses.

Cute.

Children.

"Fiiiinnnneeee." i whine again. "When do you want me to go and where?"

Flashback end

And that is what leads me to this totally mature situation now.

"You can do this." I try to give myself more confidence. "It's only outside....in a public area.....with a lot of people....probably staring....."

I sigh in frustration, at this rate I won't even touch the door.

'Five seconds of confidence (Y/N)' I think to myself. 'Five seconds to be brave enough to walk out that door. If you can do that, you can make it through today.'

One

I approach the door carefully and slowly.

Two

I wrap my hand around the handle

Three

The door is very very very slowly starting to open.

Four

I stare at my hallway and take a deep breath.

Five

I bolt down the hallway to the elevator. Forget it, I'm gonna run all the way, not giving myself time to think. That way, i can't back out *internal hysterical laughter/crying*. Once outside the building, i frantically search for Carol. She was supposed to be taking me to this big hand-out thing for the monsters, where anyone that wanted to help could come and do whatever they can like give food or even a room for someone to stay in. I've heard of a few who are renting out rooms for super cheap to monsters who don't have a house yet. 

"There you are!" I whip my head to the left to see Carol. Wow she's grown up since college. If I was a boy or gay, i'd probably want a piece of that. (BTW, let me know what you guys want Carol to look like, i really have no clue ;-;)

"CAROL!" I jump and cling to her like she was the last slice of strawberry cake on the planet.

"Woah down girl!"

Timeskip because i'm too lazy to explain the car ride over :P

"This is it!" Carol said in her overly cheerful tone.

Something's up, Carol has this nervous habit of rubbing her fingers together whenever she's hiding something, and she hasn't really stopped doing that since we met up. 

"Ok, what? spill it already." I cross my arms, refusing to move until she explains.

She sighs, "Ok, so I know that you live alone."

"mhm."

"And you don't interact socially, which is damaging to your mental health."

"yep."

"And that you have a few extra rooms in your house-" She pauses and looks at me nervously.

*processing*

nope nope nope nope nope nope nope

"uh oh, i know that look." Carol sighs. "You have to hear me out on this."

nuh uh, no way. this is the first time i've actually stepped an inch outside my door in at least a year, and now she wants me to get a roommate? what part of this seems like a good idea?!

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for them." She gives me a stern stare. "These people have come out of banishment after centuries to a race that harbors nothing but hate for them. They have been shunned, ridiculed, and attacked. They have no homes, and no means of provision. Are you really going to let them continue to live on the streets?"

Guiltripper.

"Fiiiinnnnneeee." I cringe at the thought of a roommate. By now we had gotten out of the car and were heading inside the building.

"good, because i already picked out a roommate."

"ok coo-wait what?!"

"I THINK SHE IS TALKING ABOUT ME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's not too bad. I even put a cliffhanger. Am i an annoying author yet? :3 Who is your new roommate? will you get along? sorry that you haven't really met any of the characters yet, i'm working on it. One more thing, I'm going to try and make this a gradual thing. I hate it when you and sans just look at each other and bam, you're in love. I'm gonna try to make this more realistic and drag it out. Until next time! ;)
> 
> *Rereads the chapter* Eh, not my best. *throws pity party*


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some people in the comments already asking for Chapter 3, so here it is. By the way, i'm not sure if I've done this yet or not, but i'm putting a disclaimer. I do not own Undertale, its characters, or you. That's it. Hope you enjoy ^^

I look up and feel my breath seem to get lost in my lungs. 

'That's a-it's a-a-a-a-'

"SUP PUNK?!" I was looking right into the yellow of eye of what i can only describe as a fish pirate. 

'Wow she's pretty.' Was my second thought. Her beautiful red hair kind of reminded me of fire, despite her, uh...obvious species. Her scales were such a beautiful blue, and I almost wanted to touch them to see if they felt like regular fish scales. She was wearing a regular black tank top and pants. 

My third thought was, 'This girl is going to eat me alive.'

"ARE YOU DONE STARING YET?" She spo-well yelled-down at me. With an awkward squeak, i pulled my hands up to cover my face. 'Well that's embarrassing, why do you have to be so awkward (Y/N)?!'

"Undyne, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Undyne, your new roommate." Carol smiles at me nervously. "She used to be the captain of the Royal Guard back in the Underground, but now she's head of security for the monsters. She's also one of the many that don't really have a place to stay, and i know how uncomfortable it would make you if your roommate was...uh....*cough* male."

"FUHUHUHU! A LITTLE SHY AREN'T WE PUNK?" She slaps me in the shoulder in what i think was supposed to be a friendly gesture, but really i think i just heard something break. "DON'T WORRY! I WON'T TRY ANYTHIING, I'M TAKEN AFTER ALL!"

"Undyne's also engaged to the Royal Scientist." Carol seemed satisfied that we were getting along. "I think that I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I see if I can help with anything else."

Mentally cursing my best friend (DISHONOR! DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! DISHONOR ON YOU! DISHONOR ON YOUR COW! DISHON-*my more serious mental half slaps me* get back to the story. Me: sorry ;-;), I turn back and give the fish lady/pirate my strongest probably pathetic smile I could muster. "U-uh, hi. M-my name is-"

"DID YOU FORGET ALREADY? YOUR FRIEND JUST INTRODUCED US!"

"Oh, right."

'Well, this is awkward.' I hear Undyne give a small sigh beside me.

"You Can Calm Down Punk." I was surprised that not yelling was a volume she knew how to speak. "My Fiancee Is Pretty Similar To You. Shy, Stutters, But You Don't Have To Worry. I'm Not Going To Hurt You Or Anything." She gives me a big toothy smile that honestly just made me more scared. 

"Oh uh....sorry if I seem really.....awkward or weird.....i'm just not used to talking to anyone really, let alone a whole new species." I laugh even more awkwardly *wow i really love the word awkward huh?*

"New? We've Existed For Hundreds Of Years!" She laughs again. "But Yeah, I Know What You're Saying. Carol Already Told Me About Your Living Conditions."

"Oh, did she?" great, now i'm starting to worry if I cleaned up before coming here.

"Yep, And I'm Going To Fix That!"

Wait, what?

She brandishes a glowing spear out of no where and does some kind of warrior pose. "We Are Going To Turn You From Couch Potato To Socialite In New Time!"

"This was her condition for you having a place to stay wasn't it?"

"Yep!"

'I knew it!' I sigh again. "Sorry about that Undyne. I think she's just worried about me getting friends. But I'm fine, you can still stay over! You just don't need to...uh...reform me."

"Oh Good." She makes the spear disappear. "I Tried To Fake Be Friends With Someone Once Before This, And It Really Didn't Work Out."

"How about we just start off as acquaintances?" I give her a small smile, a real one this time. 'Why does she look so familiar? And her personality too! Have I seen her before on tv or something? It's like I already know her.'

"Thanks Punk! I'd Like That!" She rubs the back of her head. "You Can't Exactly Be To Careful When You're A Monster Now. Never Know Who You Can Trust!" She looks back at me. "But I Can See That Your Intentions are Nothing But Good, So I'll Give You A Chance!"

'Intentions?' "Uh...thanks?"

"SO WHERE'S MY NEW APARTMENT?"

"Oh, I'll show you. Fair warning, I wasn't expecting company."

'I think I'm getting used to this idea.'

Timeskip

"Is that the last box?" I pant while leaning against the couch. How does so few boxes weigh so much?! What did she pack, boulders!?

"YEP, THINK THAT'S THE LAST ONE!" She gives the apartment a glance or two. "NICE PLACE!"

"Uh Undyne? Don't mean to seem rude or anything, but this apartment does have other people living above, below, and next to it." I cringe at her volume. "We might get kicked out or something if we're too loud." That was something on the living conditions, right?

"Oh, sorry." She says in a surprisingly normal volume. "Guess I got a little excited." She moves another box into the room that I told her she would be staying in, down the hall from mine. 

'Yeah, if she's this loud, i'm putting her in the room farthest from mine.'

"Oh, I forgot! Carol told me to give you this!" She hands me a simple white envelope.

'Hey (nickname)! So I actually wrote a few warnings with your new roommate!' I read in my mind. 'Warning number 1! Don't let her near the kitchen. She burned her house down in the Underground when she tried to cook.' Noted. 'Warning Number 2! Undyne is really passionate! So don't get her too excited about something, or you might find your sofa split in two.'

"IS THAT A PIANO!?" *rip smash i can't make sound effects crash*!

"Huh, this is going to be a very long day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i'm still trying to figure out how exactly you meet the rest of the gang, but i'm working on it. Hope you guys enjoy and I'll see my next update! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp, here's the next chapter. enjoy! ;)

It's been a few weeks since Undyne moved in, and I am starting to consider putting in soundproof walls. How have the neighbors not noticed or complained yet? Luckily, she lives most of the time for her job as Head of Monster Security, so my afternoons are still as quite as ever.

But I seriously regret introducing her to videogames.

"HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS!" She yells for the hundredth time and plops back into the couch (which I had to replaces after that first day). "YOU'RE A FREAKING PRO!"

I chuckle nervously. "I guess I just have a lot of free time on my hands? I don't really get out much."

"No kidding." She scoffs. "I haven't seen you outside since that hand-out event. You gotta get out more."

"Probably."

"So! What other games you got? I need something new to fight."

"You do know that non-fighting games exist right?"

"..."

"Undyne?"

"WHAT?!?

*Timeskip*

And that's how I spent the next three hours explaining the different genres of videogames. She seemed particularly interested in anime and manga games, and mentioned something about her fiancee going to love them? Aw well.

"Hey punk! You busy tomorrow?" Undyne had been on her phone, probably texting her fiancee, for a little while now, so having her attention back on me makes me jump.

"Oh, uh, not really. why?" I have a few commissions, but eh, they can wait.

"Because my girl, Alphys, just checked out the games you just showed me," 'That quick!?' "And she loved them! You two are really similar, so I think that it's time for you two to meet!"

Outside? Again? "Yeah, no thanks, I'm good." Once a year is healthy, right?

"Nope! not taking no as an answer!" She grins wolfishly (Fishly! Wolf...fishly! hahahahahaha....haha....ok i'll stop now ;-;)

"Um...no?"

"UM...YES!"

And another timeskip!

"Muffets?"

"Used to be the number one and only bakery in the Underground!" Undyne states proudly as she leads me in. "Best pastries ever! Fair warning, choose from the human side of the menu unless you have spiders on your diet."

I shiver slightly, a little disgusted. "Got it."

As soon as we enter the bakery, my scaly companion is gone, already on the other side.

"ALPHY!"

"U-U-UNDYNE! PUT M-ME D-DOWN!"

'Aw, young love.' I sip my imaginary coffee in my head while reading a newspaper. 'Kids these days.'

"Alphys! This is (Y/N)! My new roommie!"

Alphyst looks at me with something that looks a little like pity. "I-i hope that Undyne isn't b-being too l-loud for you."

"Oh no no no! She's perfectly, uh, behaving herself." I cringe a little. "Except for the couch."

"She has a piano, babe, A PIANO!"

"Y-yes, y-you told me w-when you first m-moved i-in, remember?"

"Oh...right."

I look a little closer at the adorable yellow lizard beside Undyne. She was so cute! She had these yellow scales that were so pretty and her glasses made her look adorable! Also, I think I have found my new Otaku sister if her anime themed shirt is anything to go by. Although-

"Have we met before?" I asked before I even thought about asking. 

"N-no, I don't b-believe so." She gives a few quick looks before shaking her head. "I-i don't know many h-humans."

"Right." Why does everywhere monster I meet look so familiar?

"By the way!" Undyne rubs her neck nervously. "I might have invited a few more friends."

'Wait what?'

"GREETINGS HUMAN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, i'm cutting off here and separating the chapters into two parts. I have school in the morning, plus I have something to finish before going to bed. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 5

"GREETINGS HUMAN!"

'Oh no....he's just like a CUTE KID!"

I had turned around, only to be scooped up into a pair of bony arms and spun around like a freaking rollercoaster! How strong is this guy!

"PAP! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HUGGING RANDOM HUMANS?" Undyne yelled at him, despite laughing herself. 

"BUT SHE ISN'T RANDOM UNDYNE!" Is he gonna hold me the whole conversation? "SHE'S YOUR ROOMMATE! MAKING HER YOUR FRIEND! MAKING HER MY FRIEND TOO!" He looks down at me. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT HUMAN?"

.

.

.

.

'I'm supposed to say no to that puppy face?'

I hug him as best as I can. "Cinnamon roll, protect."

"WHAT?" He looks at me confused. "I BELIEVE THAT YOU MUST GET YOUR EYES CHECKED, I AM A SKELETON, NOT A CINNAMON ROLL!" 

"uh, I-i'll explain it t-to you later, P-papyrus." Alphys also seemed to be amused by my situation.

"ALL RIGHT THEN!" He returns to smiling at me and finally puts me back on the ground. "LET US COMMENCE THE 'HANGING OUT'!" He poses proudly and-wait how is his scarf doing that when there's no air conditioning in the cafe? "BE WARNED! I AM A MASTER OF THE TECHNIQUE!"

Kill me now, this guy is too adorable, it should be illegal to be that cute.

"Hey Pap! Where's your brother anyway?" Undyne looks behind him as if expecting to see another skeleton walk through the door. 

"THAT LAZYBONES! HE SAID THAT HE WAS ALREADY COMING!" Papyrus lets a adorable huff and stomps his foot. "HE'S PROBABLY GOTTEN LOST OR IS BEING LATE ON PURPOSE!"

"Well, should we wait for him?" I asked nervously. I always hated waiting.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET MY BROTHERS INCOMPETENCE AND RUDE BEHAVIOR RUIN OUR HANG OUT!" Papyrus proceeds to pick me up and carry me like a football. 'Uh what?' "WE WILL CONTINUE WITHOUT HIM, AND BECOME GOOD FRIENDS!"

'And now I don't feel a little spooked by being carried like a child. Glad I didn't wear a skirt today.'

Undyne picks Alphys up and the two athletic friends leave the cafe and actually RUN to the park nearby, and when I say nearby, i mean at least 10 blocks away. 

"VICTORY!" Undyne screams as she reaches the park a hair ahead of Paps. 

"NO FAIR!"

I just laugh as Papyrus puts me down. I haven't felt this good since the last time I went to an amusement park, which was really long ago now that I think about....wait, when was the last time I went to an amusement park?

"EXCUSE ME, HUMAN!"

I look up at the adorable cinnamon role Papyrus. "Yes Papyrus?"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I HAVE BEEN SO RUDE, BUT I DO NOT BELIEVE I HAVE ASKED FOR YOUR NAME YET, OR INTRODUCED MYSELF!"

"Oh, that's ok. My name is (Y/N), and I heard Undyne say yours." I give him the best, and most warm, smile that I could manage.

"OF COURSE! THANK YOU HU-I MEAN (Y/N)! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"

I look over at Undyne. "So what are we doing now?"

"DODGEBALL!"

'Oh boy.'

Timeskip

"I-." I pause for a lot of very deep breaths. "am never doing that.....again."

"It wasn't that bad!" Undyne laughs at my exhausted form.

"It is w-when you use y-your s-spears." Alphys, who had only watched the match, stated.

"YES, I DO NOT THINK THAT HUMANS USE SPEARS IN THEIR TRADITIONAL GAME OF DODGEBALL!"

"No, we most certainly do not." I laugh despite my exhaustion. "But it was fun, and thank you for taking it easy on me."

"No problem Punk!"

We continued to laugh and joke. I still can't but feel like I know them all already. Why do they all seem so familiar? I know for a fact that we've never met before, so why-?

"Go away you filthy freaks!"

'Huh?'

I look over to where Undyne had gone to get everyone some ice cream from an ice cream cart manned by a blue rabbit monster. At the moment though, both monsters were looking extremely uncomfortable as a man yelled at them.

"We don't want your kind here!"

"What did you just call me punk?!" Undyne yelled back, looking ready to rip his limbs off. "Say it to my face you coward!"

'Why does this look so familiar?'

"UNDYNE PLEASE!" Papyrus pulls on Undyne's arm, trying to calm her down. "JUST IGNORE THEM AND LET'S GO!"

"You should listen to your pet more often." the man sneered at her. That's when I noticed the baseball bat in his hand. That doesn't look good.

'Wait, this is almost like-'

"now, that wasn't very nice at all." A new voice rang out from no where. It was deep and rumbled with I can only identify as anger that was barely being contained. Where was it coming from?

That's when I notice the figure behind the man that was threatening my friends. He was a skeleton like Papyrus, except he was shorter and his bones seemed a little thicker than Papyrus's. He wore a stained blue hoodie over a white tank top, black white-striped shorts, and-bunny house slippers? But what really got my attention, was the eyelights that shone in his eye sockets, staring down the man in front of him (For the sake of the story, Sans is taller than you, ok?).

I almost missed what he said next, making my heart stop and its familiarity.

"i say you've done enough damage sir. so why don't we all calm down," His eyesockets go dark, and I shiver despite myself in fear. "before you have a bad time."


	7. Chapter 6

'Aaaaannnnndddd now there are two skeletons.'

The man didn't seem to be as intimidated as I was, and I wasn't even the one being threatened! But I did notice him start to sweat a little more than before.

"Just because you freaks have more freaks to back you up, doesn't mean that I'm gonna just back down like a coward!" He waved his bat around, and that's when I could smell the alcohol that he was probably drinking before coming here.

"listen pal, we've tried to be nice, but you're disrupting the peace." The shorter skeleton smiles a little wider, which was honestly even more terrifying. "this is a public park, and there are children here, so-"

"Exactly! Why would we want you despicable creatures anywhere near our kids?!" 

'Well that didn't work.' That's when I notice the kids that was hiding behind the new skeleton. She was maybe six or seven, had shoulder length brown hair, and wore a blue, purple-striped sweater. (I like the idea of Frisk being a girl, so sorry all those who like Frisk as a boy.) Her eyes were closed, but the expression on her face showed her discomfort. 

'She looks uncomfortable, maybe I should wrap this up.'

"Excuse me, sir." I walk up to the man cautiosly, ignoring Alphys silently begging me to let Sans (Is that his name?) handle it. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem! These pests don't belong here!" He drunkenly swung his bat around.

"I see." I calmly took a few steps more. "Well...what did they do?"

"Huh?"

"What did they do? I understand there reasoning but the rules are you can't kick them out of the park unless they've done something to disturb the peace like playing loud music or molesting other visitors."

"Wha-have you see how they look?"

"Have you see how you look sir? Do you have a wife?"

"uh.....yes?"

"Children?"

"Yes."

"Does your wife know that you've been drinking?"

"..."

"So if I turned you over to the cops, because you're obviously intoxicated, so that they could return you to your home and let your wife see you like this, how would that go?"

"You ain't got no reason to call the cops! I ain't done nothing wrong!"

"On the contrary, sir, you are the one disrupting the peace." I wave my hands around. "Look around, you are the only one yelling profanities and causing a scene. Back to your obviously drunken appearance, you do know that you're not allowed in the park in such a state, right? After all," I smirk up at him cause i'm short. "There are children around."

The man looks around at the people who had started to stare at him, some pulling their children away when noticing that he was drunk, others trying to ignore it now that they realize they were caught staring.

"Now are you going to leave." I give him my sweetest smile. "Or am I going to have to call the police?"

"Go ahead!" He yells back, even though I know he's more nervous now. "Call the cops! They'll take my side anyway!"

Now the monsters were sweating, great, looks like I have a few corrupt cops to take care of. 

"Ok."

Undyne looks at me like I just grew two heads, she obviously thinks that I just lost my mind. I take out my phone and dial one of the only contacts I have on there, ignoring everyone's looks of either fear or smugness as I wait for the person on the other end to pick up.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Haha Stacey, where's Ryan and why do you have his phone?"

"Ok fine fine geez, he's right here." I hear shuffling in the background and put it on speaker so that the man in front of me will hear every single word.

"What have I told you about calling me at the office." a slightly annoyed and tired voice comes from the other side of the call. 

"Not even a hello, Ryan? I'm hurt." Dragging this out will make the reaction all the more satisfying, man I hate people like this racist jerk.

"Yeah yeah what do you want?"

"I'm calling in my sister favor of the month." I smirk back at the man, whose face just visibly paled. "So I wanted to call my favorite chief of police to fulfill that wish! Ok bro?"

Silence.

"Racist?"

"Yep!"

"Put him on the phone."

I hand the phone over to the drunk, who looked a little to shaken up to even grab it properly. "I think it's for you!" I smile again.

"Uh....h-hello?" The man accidentally left it on speaker phone.

"The only my sister would be outside is if Carol dragged her out or she's at a park, so I'm gonna give you five minutes to stop making a scene and go home before I come and drag you out myself."

"N-now hang on just a minute!" Oh great, he's doubting. "I'm only trying to teach these monster freaks a lesson on learning their place! Besides, I don't think you're even a cop!"

"Ryan (L/N), (something something police ID), chief of police in Ebott City, and I have all authority to arrest you for causing a scene in a public area, and harrassing other citizens." His voicee gets dangerously low. "So are you going to cooperate? Or do we have a problem?"

The man by now was so pale he could have been a ghost, (Napstablook! My favorite little ghost DJ in the whole world! *takes a break to fangirl* and i'm back :3). He handed the phone back to me and stumbled out of the park.

"Thanks bro." I sighed in relief.

"Whatever, remember that was your favor of the month."

"Bully."

"Love you too, now let me work."

When he hangs up I turn to look at my monster friends, who seemed to have turned into statues when my back was turned. "You guys ok?"

Papyrus procceeds to pick me up and twirl me around....again. "THAT WAS AMAZING HUMAN!"

"Woah punk, I didn't know you had connections!" Undyne pats slaps really hard me on the back after Pap finally puts me down. "That was awesome!"

"Uh, not really." I rub the back of my neck nervously. "It's not the first time I've had to deal with drunks. You just have to know what to say."

I look down when I feel a tug on my leg, the reason being the little girl I spotted earlier. "Oh, uh, hello?"

She jumps excitedly and makes moving motions with her hands. 

"Huh?"

"she's mute." I look up to the new skeleton, whose smile was a lot more relaxed and lazy now. "frisk was just trying to say thanks in her own little way."

'Frisk' puffs and playfully hits him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met." I smile and extend my hand. "I'm (Y/N)."

"sans, sans the skeleton." When he grabbed my hand to give me a handshake, a very loud farting noise reached my ears, causing most of the monsters around me to groan and-is Papyrus yelling?

"SANS! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO EVERYONE YOU MEET!"

"what can i say, pap? i guess i'm just a naturally punny guy."

"SANS NO!"

"sans yes."

They both end up turning around when they hear me trying and failing to contain my laughter. I've always had a soft spot when it came to puns and practical jokes.

"Man, when was the last time I've even seen a whoopie cushion." I think out loud as I catch my breath. 

"NO! YOU'VE ALREADY CORRUPTED MY NEW FRIEND!" Papyrus picks Sans up similar to how he did to me earlier. "WE MUST GET YOU TWO AS FAR APART AS POSSIBLE!"

"aw come on pap! You can't tell me that that one was humerus!"

"NO! NO MORE PUNS!"

"Wait wait!" I struggle to stop them as I'm still trying not to laugh. "I-pft-I'll stop now!"

"HMPH! VERY WELL. WE WILL CONTINUE WITH THE HANGING OUT!" Papyrus turns to Undyne and Alphys, who had been silently watching the whole scene. "WHERE SHALL WE GO TO NEXT!"

"Actually, i-it's getting a little l-late to be h-hanging out n-now." Alphys stutters out. "W-we really d-don't want to be o-outside when it g-gets dark."

Frisk taps me on the leg again and beckons me a little closer. 

"Yes?-Oof!" I was interrupted by the child throwing her arms around me neck. "Uh....thank you?" 'She is so cute! my weakness! wait...' I think back to when I met Undyne. 'Carol lied! there were no cute children there! Oh she is so going to get it when I see her next!'

"you all right there pal?" I see Sans waving his hands in front of my face.

"Oh yeah yeah fine! Just thinking about what I'm going to do when I see my friend next!" I smile at them. "Well! since everyone's going home, I guess I will too. You coming with me Undyne or are you going to find another way home?"

"I'll catch up. Just gonna make sure Alphy gets back safely!" She gives big warm smile to her reptilian fiancee, causing me to smile more softly. 

"All right then! See you at home!"

I wave goodbye to the others and head back to my apartment, but when I get there I'm reminded of the scene from earlier.

'It was exactly like my comic!' I check the website that I upload it onto. 'Yep! Exactly like it! But that's impossible, it all has to be a coincidence....'

"Right?"


	8. Chapter 7

"PUNK!"

I fell of my bed when my energetic roommate kicks my door open. I really hope it didn't break again.

"Undyne! That's gonna be the fourth day I've had to replace!"

I've gotta say, I've gotten a lot more comfortable socially since hanging out with me new monster friends. I haven't really seen Sans a lot, but Undyne insists on dragging me out to work out with her and Paps, which usually ends with me on the floor, knocked out. Curse my laziness! I've also talked a lot with Alphys online since we discovered each others love of anime. Otaku sisters!

Huh, when was the last time I saw Frisk?

"WHO CARES?!" oh, right, I'm talking to Undyne about her door problem. "Come on! Help me get the house ready!"

"Uh...for what?"

"I invited everyone over for anime night!" The stupid pirate grabs all of my precious blankets and pillows (cuddles no!), and storms into the living room. "We used to do them all the time in the Underground, but haven't been able to since being freed! Now that someone in the group got a place, We're celebrating!"

"Wait, no one else has a place to stay?" Is it that bad?

"Oh uh..." Undyne hesitates slightly. "Well, Alphys was given a small extra space at the lab she was hired at, and Mettaton is rich and famous enough to afford a place already since people already love him. But everyone else...." She looks away. "I'm just glad people were generous enough to build shelters at least, at that not all humans and spiteful."

Sans, Papyrus.....in a homeless shelter? The very thought of sweet cinnamon role Papyrus living in such horrible conditions makes me want to storm the Capitol and demand for equal rights. I'm really out of touch with the news nowadays, huh?

"What about Frisk? Isn't she with Toriel?" That was her mom's name...right?

Undyne huffs angrily. "They won't let her adopt Frisk because they refuse to give us Monsters any rights. IT'S SO INFRURIATING!" And there goes my door. "They even sent the kid to a foster home, A FOSTER HOME! until she gets adopted."

I can't help but frown at this news. That sweet little kid, separated from her family just because of this stupid racism that everyone is so bent on? And if I know the government, they're probably trying their best to find a family that they can throw Frisk at to keep them from their Ambassador duties, and their monster friends. I guess, the least I can do is....

"Well, invite them over then." I smile sweetly. "This really is cause to celebrate!"

Undyne looks relieved, almost as if she had thought that I would refuse. "ALL RIGHT!

*Timeskip*

"I think that that's everything!" I smile proudly at our hard work. We had scooched everything that did not have a comfortable purpose into the corners of the living room, and had set the majority of the pillows and blankets all over the floor. I never realized how many I had until now. Wow, I really am a couch potato.

"Hey Punk, before they get here." Undyne looks over at me. "I just wanted to say thanks. We don't get a lot of kindness from humans up here, and for someone to give one of us a home, and be so nice..." she surprisingly gently lays a hand on my shoulder. "It means a lot."

'Aw shoot don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry!'

"It's no problem Undyne." I've been smiling a lot lately. "I love helping."

Our moment is cut short when the doorbell rings, announcing the arrival of our guests. Undyne gives me one last smile before going to answer, and I finish with what I was doing, which happened to be getting as many snacks as possible ready. I knew that storing up on chips would be a good idea!

"HELLO DARLING!"

'Great.'

I hadn't met Mettaton before, but from all that I had seen on tv, I have concluded that he's a little to.....glittery, for my tastes. (BTW, I don't think I've mentioned this before but the Reader is a girl, sorry guys). And now I'm seriously starting to regret agreeing to this. 

"Oh uh, hey there!" I try to be cheerful, only to be sweapt up in a big robotic hug. "WHA-"

"It's so good to finally meet you Darling!" He puts me down after a few spins. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Uh huh." I nervously back up. "I'm gonna, uh, go back to the snacks."

"Don't take too long!" He goes over to the couch to get comfortable, and I let out a big breath of relief.

"heh, sorry about that bud. he gets a little excited about stuff."

I jump and whirl around to meet the new voice, only to see the skeleton I met that day at the park.

"Oh Sans! Glad you could make it! Is Papyrus here to?" I try to look over his shoulder to see if my favorite cinnamon role in the whole world was here, only to find it impossible with the height difference. I hate being short.

"yeah, he's talking to 'dyne." 

It's probably just me, but I could almost swear that he was staring me down, waiting for me to do something wrong or say something discriminating. I guess some monsters are still wary huh? Not surprised it's Sans. If he's anything like Sam in my comic (I still haven't figured that out) then he's really smart beneath the puns and laziness. He's probably just worried about his bro.

"Well, I'll go greet him after I'm doing getting the snacks ready." Wait, didn't Papyrus something about Sans liking ketchup during one of our hang outs? I grab a bottle and hand it to him. "Want some?"

He still gives me a suspicious glare, *sighs*

"Pap mentioned it once I think."

"oh." He carefully grabs and stares, probably wondering if I poisoned it.

"Ok, look." Let's get this over with. "I know that you have every reason to be wary of any human that tries to get close to you." I stare straight in the eyesockets as I say this. Good to be direct. "But I know from the little time I've spent with Undyne and everyone else, that they are a lot better than most of the humans that I've met. If I hated monsters, then I wouldn't be letting one live under the same roof I've been hiding under for years or invade my safe space." I turn around and head into the living room to greet everyone else. "I'm not going to hurt anyone Sans. And I really do hope we can all be friends."

*Another timeskip*

"uh...." I stare at the credits on the screen. "I don't get it."

"OH COME ON! MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE IS THE BEST ANIME IN EXISTENCE!" Undyne screeches at me. So far, her and her fiancee were bent on me obsessing their anime just as much as they do. 

We were all comfortably sprawled all over the living room. Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys taking the couch and the rest of us on the floor. Sans was sleeping in a corner somewhere though I could swear I could feel him staring, Papryus was laying in a pillow fort that he had built, which he had shared with Frisk until the kid had crawled out and onto my lap.

Cuteness overload, rebooting

Anway, we had all just binge watched all of the first season of mew mew kissy cutie, and I am even more confused then when we had started. The anime I tend to watch are simple or realistic, or are super serious and have a great mystery. This....is just downright confusing!

Besides, I've had something on my mind since the talk with Undyne earlier.....

"well bro, it's getting a little late. why don't we all call it a night." Sans got up from the hole he had been hiding in and walked over to the rest of us.

"BUT WE'RE HAVING SO MUCH FUN!" Papyrus peeks his head out of the pillow fort. "CAN'T WE JUST STAY OVER FOR THE NIGHT!"

Frisk looks up to where I am and smile enthusiastically while I sweat nervously. I looks over at Undyne only to see her completely immersed in kissing discussing anime with Alphys. Great, it's my choice then.

"erm, well, that kind of reminds me."

Aaaannnnddd now I have everyones attention.

"Well," I look down at Frisk then back at everyone else. "Undyne told me about the living conditions you guys have, and Frisk's problem with the foster home-" I panic when I see how the mood is starting to sour. "B-BUT I TH-THINK THAT-!"

I pause, thinking over my decision before smiling down at Frisk. 

"I can't help everyone. But I'd love for you to sleep over tonight, to keep you near your friends, in fact, why don't you sleep over every night Frisk,"

I've made my decision, and I really really don't think I'm gonna regret it.

"Because I'm adopting you."


	9. Chapter 8

I think I'm starting to regret my decision.

"-Do you understand Miss (L/N)?" The foster care worker glances up from her mountain of paperwork to stare me in the eye.

"U-um..." I'm supposed to understand the gibberish she was speaking? "Yes?"

"Good." She looks back down at the paperwork. "Well, we've checked the living arrangements, your incomes, investments, (other junk involved in adoption or something), etc., and everything checks out." She takes a paper out and slides it over to me. "Just sign here and Frisk is all yours!"

'Finally! It's over!'

Still, I hesitate as I hold the pen over the line where I'm supposed to sign my name. Am I really ready to be a mom? I mean, I'm only twenty! I know that I had a pretty average childhood with loving parents but....can I do the same for Frisk? At least until Toriel gets enough legal rights to adopt her?

After what feels like eternity (was probably only a minute), I finally sign my name and give it back to the worker. She double-checks everything then nods and hands a copy to me.

"You keep that one. Congragulations on your new family!"

"Um, yeah, thanks."

I awkwardly shuffle back out of the office, where another worker was watching Frisk (these jerks wouldn't even let the monsters wait outside! Frisk is their friend! their FAMILY!). 

As soon as she sees me, she tackles me in a hug and giggles. Ever since the sleep over, she's been talking non-stop about how glad she was that the government now wouldn't be able to move her away from her friends, and how about we were going to be like sisters and do all the things she always wanted to do with the sister she never had.

It....was....adorable.

"Hey there squirt! couldn't think of a better nickname!" I smile, albeit nervously, and ruffle her hair up. "You ready to go to your new home?" Thank goodness that me and Undyne left that one empty room alone, now the kid can have it. In fact, that's what the others decided to do while they waited.

They nod and sign frantically. I'm now grateful for taking a class in sign language, but I'm really rusting.

"Woah, kid, slow down! You know my ASL is slow!"

Frisk huffs and pulls out her notebook. 'Come on! I want to go back home to the others and celebrate!"

'Aw.'

"Whatever you want kid." I laugh and walk outside with her hand in mine. 

*Timeskip*

"We're back!" I semi-yell once we enter the apartment. If all of years as a couch potato affected me in any way, it's that I still use my voice as little as possible.

"HUMANS!" Suddenly, me and Frisk are suspended in air by my favorite little big cinnamon role. "HOW DID IT GO? IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT? NOTHING WENT WRONG? FRISK CAN STAY?"

'Oh man, here comes the puppy eyes.'

"Everything's all right Pap." I reassure him softly, by now everyone else had come into the room, acting just as nervous. Even Sans has the decency to look a little off. Ever since sleep over night when I announced me adopting Frisk, he's been even more suspicious. I mean, I get that he's had bad experiences, but now I'm starting to become way to annoyed to care.

Frisk had the biggest smile on her cute little face. 

I smile right back. "Everything checked out, and with some...uh...savings *cough* I had in the bank, I could afford it too. I am now legally Frisk's guardian, and for as long as I am, she's not going anywhere."

I can practically hear everyone in the room breath out in relief. I smile smugly in Sans direction. He reminds a lot of a jerk I knew in high school who thought he always had everything figured out, and man did I hate Derrick! Guess some of that dislike is rubbing off on Sans, oops. Anyway, I can practically feel the telepathic battle we seem to be having.

'Hah! take that! Bet you thought that I was going to kick you all out when it was over.' Were my thoughts.

'I still got my eyes socket on you.' Were probably his. 

Frisk immediately got to exploring every single room as if she hadn't been here before. She looked really excited when she saw her new room, which I'm guessing Toriel decorated. It suits her (use your imagination -\\-_-/-). 

"Woah, slow down there." I chuckle as I follow the energetic kid. "You'll have plenty of time to explore later, ok? What happened to celebrating with the group?"

That got her attention, and she immediately pulls Papyrus and Sans behind her into the living room to play some games.

I smile at the scene in my apartment. If you had told me last year that soon, I would have a fish roommate who's cuddling her fiancee on the couch, two skeletons playing with a child in the living room, a glittery robot apparently posing on my piano, and two goat royals keeping everything under control, then I probably would have called you insane, then gone back to watching tv, being lazy, and drawing. 

But now, they're family (well, I guess Sans is more of a frenemy), and I wouldn't change it for the world.


	10. Chapter 9

I'm woken up the next morning by a small energetic bundle of cuteness jumping on me excitedly, trying to get me up.

"Frisk?..." I mumble out, pulling a pillow up to cover my head. "Go back to be."

"WAKE UP NERDS!

"Pfthghghghasdlkgha!" I end up falling out of the bed onto the hard, miserable floor.

"Mrnin Dyne." I mumble from my position. Honestly, I should be used to be woken up like this.

"Dude! Aren't you gonna take Frisk to school?! Get up already!"

*Processing*

"SWEET SNICKERDOODLES!" I jump ten feet in the air not really and run to my closet, pulling out the first outfit i find. (Put whatever you want)

"HAHAHA SLOW DOWN PUNK!" Undyne was standing over by my door with Frisk, both waiting patiently. "You probably still got time to make it."

"I totally forgot that I can't be lazy anymore." I mumble out. "Yay to being a legal guardian." Ah sarcasm, my life long friend.

"Well, you agreed to this!" Undyne scrolls through her phone, probably texting Alphys. "By the way, Fridays (go with it) is when Frisk hangs out at the skelebros house after school. Since the government still doesn't trust us, Frisk can't stay at a monster residence unless a human's with them. Can you join them?"

Freaking fantastic. I groan internally. Yay more time with Sans.....note the sarcasm. 

"I guess." I mumble out. At least Papyrus will be there, so at least everything won't be filled with suspicious glares and silent threats. 

"Good." Undyne picks up Frisk and carries her out. "I'll make breakfast, you finish getting ready."

I sigh and get dressed and ready for the day. I think back to what I just agreed to. It's not like I hate Sans, but the looks are getting to me. I know that probably no one has said this to Sans, but dude chill, I'm not gonna try anything.

'Wait.' I mentally freeze. 'Did Undyne just say she was making breakfast.....as in cooking?...'

"UNDYNE NO!"

*timeskip*

"Ugh," I finally make it to the front of the school with Frisk after a ten minute walk. It wouldn't be a problem for most people, but I'm lazy, so.....

Frisk motions me to crouch down to her level, then procceeds to give me a big hug when I do. She lets go and writes down in her notebook. 'Thanks for walking me! Have a good day sis!' Then she runs off to her class.

Oh

My

STARS!

Did she just call me 'sis'?!? That is so freaking adorable! I'm so mentally freaking out! 

I freak out for a few more minutes until I collect myself and start walking back home. I had a smile on my face, until I remember that matter I had been ignoring. I frown and get lost in my thoughts about my comic and the situation a few weeks ago.

'I can't just keep ignoring this.' I reach my house and go to my room. Undyne got a job as security at the lab where Alphys works, so I have the apartment to myself. 'I'm going to make a small experiment.'

Whenever I draw for my comic, I take a few minutes to collect my inspiration until I get this weird feeling. I always thought it was genius hitting its artistic peak....but now.....

I pick up my pencil, and start to draw.

"YOUNG FIONA! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR HELP!" Peter yells at the small girl. She just smiles and continues to farm the vegetables in the garden. 

"heh, yeah kid, thanks for letting us string you along." Sam says from his lazy perch on a rock a few feet away.

"IF A CERTAIN LAZYBONES WASN'T SO LAZY, MAYBE HE WOULD CONSIDERING HELPING OUT?" Peter glares at his brother.

"nope."

"NYE!"

Fiona giggles and gathers the last of the vegetables, putting them to the side and setting out the lunch she had packed for them. There was nothing she enjoyed more then hanging out with her favorite Special uncles, away from the accusing eyes of her fellow Normals.

The trio all sit down and begin to enjoy their meal, Sam making puns and Peter yelling at him to stop. Fiona giggles again, then gets hit with an idea. She carefully picks up a tomatoe that she had picked earlier, waited for the perfect moment, then fired.

*Splat*

.......

"oh it's on kiddo."

All of the vegetables started to levitate into the air, causing a quite intimidating sight, and Peter immediately starts to yell even more.

"NO FIGHTING! WE ARE TRYING TO ENJOY DINNER!"

"sorry, bro. the kid has it coming."

The two began to bombard each other with the vegetables around them, causing the tallest brother to scream in frustration.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAY HAPPEN?!?"

"come on bro, you know you enjoy it."

That earned Sam a piece of garlic in the eye.

"NYEHEHE! I CAN ALSO INITIATE COMBAT WITH FOOD!"

"I'M HOME!"

I freak out and drop my pencil. Wow, how long has it been. A quick glance at the clock shows that I still have time to go pick up Frisk from school.

Shoot, lost track of time again. 

"You in there punk!?" I hear Undyne in the living room. Glancing back down at the comic, I gulp nervously.

"Uh, yeah! I was just about to head out and get Frisk!" I grab everything I would need, put away all my art supplies, and leave to confront my roommate.

"Get going then! and don't forget about hanging out the skelebros!" She yells as I head out the door.

'Oh, right.'

I sigh and start the walk to the school, thinking back to the comic.

"May the experiment begin."

*Another Freaking Timeskip :D*

After picking Frisk up, I called up an Uber (because you obviously don't have a car) and Frisk told the driver where the skelebros lived, considering that I've never been there before.

The whole way, I feel anxiety and nervousness creep into my mind. Sans obviously hates me, would he feel disgusted if I entered his house? I do really wish that we could be good friends. I don't know what I did to make him hate me, but wow, I must have messed up really badly. 

'Wait.' I freeze. 'Why do I even care that much? Ugh, whatever.'

Frisk pulls on my sleeve to show that we had arrived, and we climb out and pay the driver. The first thing I think when I see their house is 'Huh, homey, nice.' (yall know what it looks like :P)

Frisk immediately runs up to the door and knocks, and I come up at wait patiently behind, still feeling the anxiety.

The door opens. "bout time you got here ki-oh." 

Aaaaaaaaand there it is.

Frisk waves enthusiastically and runs inside, probably to find Paps, leaving me and Sans to just stare at each other. No, this totally not awkward.

"Um......hi?" I greet nervously.

He doesn't get a chance to respond before Papyrus comes and tackles me in a hug. "HUMAN (Y/N)! SO GLAD THAT YOU COULD JOIN US TONIGHT! BE PREPARED FOR A NIGHT FILLED WITH FUN, SPAGHETTI, AND PUZZLES!"

Well if that doesn't lift up my mood...."Sure thing Paps." I give him a genuine smile before I'm frisked (lol, did you see what I did?.....*crickets*) away to whatever activity he had planned.

All the way feeling the stare of a certain skeleton.

A few hours later, and Papyrus finally decides that it's time to start making dinner. Right now, I'm so hungry that I don't even care what he puts in the spaghetti.

Him and Frisk were already in the kitchen, getting everything ready, while me and Sans follow shortly after more like Sans follows me creepily, but hey, who notices?

"MAKE SURE TO GRAB THE GOOD NOODLES FRISK!"

"yeah kid," Sans chuckles. "wouldn't want to grab an impasta."

No, no way, he couldn't.....

"SANS NO, WHY MUST YO-"

"pft, ha-haha-." I try to no avail to hide my laughter, while Pap looks at me like I just went insane, and Sans looking utterly shocked.

"(Y/N)! NO!"

"I-I'm sorry Paps." Why, oh why did Sans have to be fluent in one of my weaknesses? "I couldn't help myself."

Papyrus humps and goes back to preparing to make spaghetti. I glance at over at Sans to see him having a conflicting emotion on his face, like he doesn't know what to think. He may be a jerk, but....

"You ok bud?" I asked worried.

He gives me a strained smile. "Peachy."

Silence. I hate awkward silence.

"Penne for your thoughts?" I pun nervously.

He freezes. "did you just-"

"(Y/N)! NO! NOT YOU TOO!" Papyrus picks me up and drags me into the kitchen. "I MUST GET YOU AWAY FROM MY BROTHER BEFORE HE INFECTS YOU ANYMORE!"

Well, that didn't go over as I had hoped. Papy, I love you, but you ruined it.

I sigh and settle for watching them cook, they were almost done when-

"YOUNG FRISK! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR HELP!" Papyrus yells at the ambassador. She just smiles and continues to stir the spaghetti. 

"heh, yeah kid, thanks for letting us string you along." Sans says from his perch at the table a few feet away.

'No freaking way.' I can feel my eyes start to widen. 'You have got to be freaking kidding me.'

"IF A CERTAIN LAZYBONES WASN'T SO LAZY, MAYBE HE WOULD CONSIDERING HELPING OUT?" Papyrus glares at his brother.

"nope."

Frisk giggles and strains the last of the noodles, putting them to the side and setting the table.

The trio all sit down and begin to enjoy their meal, Sans making puns and Papyrus yelling at him to stop. Frisk giggles again, then gets hit with an idea. She carefully picks up a bit of spaghetti sauce on her plate.

I mentally prepare myself. 'Three, two, one...'

*Splat*

.......

"oh it's on kiddo."

Sans' spaghetti started to levitate into the air, causing a quite intimidating sight, and Papyrus immediately starts to yell even more.

"NO FIGHTING! WE ARE TRYING TO ENJOY DINNER!"

"sorry, bro. the kid has it coming."

The two began to bombard each other with the food around them, causing the tallest brother to scream in frustration.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAY HAPPEN?!?"

"come on bro, you know you enjoy it."

That earned Sam a piece of garlic in the eye.

"NYEHEHE! I CAN ALSO INITIATE COMBAT WITH FOOD!"

"nope."

"NYE!" 

I can't believe this.

That's when I get hit in the head with a big glob of noodles. I slowly turn to stare at the culprit, who doesn't look guilty in the slightest.

"hehe, woops." He shrugs carelessly. "must have slipped."

..................He did not just challenge the cafeteria food fight champion throughout all of highschool.

I grab my entire plate and dump it all over the guys skull, causing quite an impressive hat if I do say so myself. Haha, take that for revenge!

It was on, spaghetti was flying everywhere. Somewhere in the back of my head, I feel sorry because I know that Pap will be cleaning this up later. The other part of me is yelling at me to let go, that I need to have some fun again. I listened to the second side.

I was hiding behind the table when I get sort of tackled to the side, faced smearing the spaghetti on the floor and on the plate smooshed into the other side of my face. I look up and see Sans with his smug grin, looking pretty proud of himself.

"got ya."

"Uh....."

"SANS! STOP CANOODLING WITH (Y/N) ON THE FLOOR AND HELP ME CLEAN THIS UP!"

Sans jerks back as if touching hot coal. That's when I realize what our position must have looked like.

'Stars almighty, kill me now.'

I happen to look at the clock, Oh look, a perfect excuse to leave this awkward atmosphere! 

"Actually, it's getting pretty late. I think it's time that we head home Frisk." I gather what little I happened to bring and start heading towards the door, ignoring the state we are all in. Meh, we can clean up when we get home.

"AW! WELL, I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE TO GO. BE SAFE FRIENDS!" Papyrus gives up both a big hug then turns around to begin the task of cleaning the kitchen.

I stiffen a little as Sans comes up, looking equally tense.

"hey, thanks for stopping by, i guess."

Oh.....that wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Um yeah, thanks for having me."

Frisk tugs at my sleeve, so I smile and start to follow, waving a goodbye and pretending not to notice his stare follow us until we're out of sight.

'Finally, we're out of that awkward tension.' I think in relief.

As soon as we get home, I have Frisk clean up then send her to bed. After having a shower myself, I lay down and try to sleep, but the events from today are haunting me because of how freaking exact they were to my comics events. 

'What is freaking going on here?!?'


	11. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry, what?" I stare at Undyne while the three of us roomies (haha....i've always wanted to say that. Don't ask why, I don't know) were sitting down for breakfast.

The beautiful blue mermaid (hahahaha, ok i'll stop now) sighs and puts down her fork, "I'm saying that the whole reason that Frisk can't stay with Tori is because the government didn't want her near the monsters, and now you are letting us see her whenever we want, and I'm even in the same house!" She starts to poke at her food again, "The lawyers want to meet ya, so I'm just saying you better be prepared for one big head ache."

"But I was supposed to do commissions today!" That was my main source of income now!

"Probably why they chose today. They'll do anything to get what they want." She sighs again, I can really see how this is starting to affect her. "I would come with, but I got work. I can call someone else to come and pick you two up." 

I get a good look at Undyne. She really looks exhausted, I don't know how hard they're making her work, but that combined with the stress involving Frisk's situation has affected her negatively. I sigh and give her my best smile.

"It's alright Undyne, just focus on your work. I'll take care of this."

She looks up from her plate and looks at me in a mixture of relief and surprise. "Thanks (Y/N), I'll still call my friend, but at least I can feel better about the rest." She gets out her phone and starts to type into it. "You'll meet Asgore at the firm, Toriel's got a job at one of the schools, and Paps is working with me."

'Wait, then who is she texting?'

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Me and Sans say at the same time.

"He's picking me up?" I mumble.

"she's coming too?" He ask Undyne distressed.

"YOU TWO GOT A PROBLEM?"

"Uh, no M'am."

"uh......hehe......all good here."

"Good!" She gives Frisk a noogie then starts to walk away. "MAKE SURE THEY BOTH GET THERE IN ONE PIECE BONEHEAD!"

With my only defense gone, so starts the stare off. Eventually, it got cut off when Frisk runs and gives Sans a big hug.

Guess Undyne isn't my only defense.

"heh, hey kid." Sans takes his attention off of me to give it to Frisk who smiles sweetly back up at him. "ya ready to go?"

She nods excitedly and grabs onto his arm in a death grip and looks like she's expecting something big to happen. Sans looks back up at me and starts to sweat slightly. Wait, how does that even work?!?

"um, heh, I'm gonna kind of need you to hold onto me."

Yeah no.

"I think I'm good." Great now I'm sweating.

"look, it won't work unless you are."

"What won't-" I look down at Frisk, curse those puppy eyes. "Fine."

I slowly grab onto his outstretched hand. 

"great." he mumbles. "now, don't let go and close your eyes."

"Wha-" Once again I got cut off, but not with another's words. In merely a flash, I was suddenly in a vast land of darkness, the atmosphere was tense, and I felt like I was about to throw up. Just as I thought I saw something in the infinity of black, it was gone just as quickly as it came, leaving us in front of the law firm. Someone held me up as a wave of dizzyness and nausea came over me, making me wish for the comfort of my bed.

"woah, easy! heh, guess i should of warned her, huh?"

I hear something similar to skin hitting bone as I look up, seeing Frisk looking annoyed and San rubbing his shoulder. "aw kid, don't be like that."

That's when I notice that Sans was the one holding me up, and I scurry to stand on my own. 

"What was that?" I managed to ask.

"that was teleportation, gets better after your first time." He looks way to smug about my situation, even though he seems embarrassed too. aw well, whatever. 

"Miss (Y/N)?" I turn around to what I can only assume is Asgore, I mean, we've met before but not officially but not really. Plus, I guy THAT tall has to be royalty. "I don't know if you remember me, from the celebration of Frisks....uh....adoption," ouch sore subject from her dad. "I am Asgore."

"Oh uh, yeah, I remember. Nice to officially meet you." I give him a shaky smile and shake his hand.

"I'll do what I can to help with the lawyers." He gives me a smile that honestly reminded me of my dad. No, bad brain, don't go there.

"Thanks." I smile back. Then chuckle darkly, everyone starts to look at me funny. 

"Oh don't mind me, it's just that I have a pretty GOOD feeling about this."

After all, I did rank top in my class at law school

*Timeskip*

"AND DON'T TRY TO DO THIS KIND OF TRASH AGAIN! YOU SOUL STEALING PIECE OF GARBAGE!" I yell as I drag a giggling Frisk behind me, Asgore and Sans following slowly behind, both looking as if they just saw a demon honestly with how mad I was, not far from the truth.

"Sorry you had to see that Asgore." I mumble sheepishly. "I just hate it when they do that."

"U-um, no problem Miss (Y/N)" He stammers out. "If anything, t-thank you for your, uh, help."

"and people call us monsters." Sans mumbles. "she was an absolute beast in there."

"Ignoring the rude comments." I side glance at the skeleton, who looks sheepish at being caught. "It was my pleasure to be of assistance. it's been a while since I've been in a good old fashioned debate anyway, it was refreshing in a way."

Frisk was signing super fast as we exited the firm that I had a hard time keeping up with it. Something along the lines of 'awesome', 'amazing', and 'terrifying'. Oh well.

Sans seemed even more reluctant to let me grab his hand to teleport us home. Hehe, if law school makes him avoid me, it was so worth it. 


	12. Chapter 11

After serious consideration and Papyrus's begging I decided to try a little harder at becoming friends with a certain blue hoodied skeleton..................

But he just has to make it so freaking difficult, huh?

"Good morning Sans!" Ignored

"How are you, Sans?" Glared at.

"You're looking nice today!" Avoided. 

He is so STUBBORN!

I scream into the pillow beside me as I lie in my bed, waiting to finally fall asleep. No matter how hard I've tried to show him that I am not going to try anything, Sans just doesn't get the hint! What is it going to take to show that I want to be friends!..........or at least friendly so that Papyrus gets off my back.

I sigh and stare at the ceiling until darkness consumes my vision.

"WAKE UP NERD!"

"KAFHLAHFKDLAJLFJ!" I fall out of my haven of pillows onto the unforgiving floor. Reality is a harsh world to live in.

"You Seriously Still Sleeping?" Undyne gives me a look from the doorway. "You're lucky that I already took Frisk to school, what are you doing?

"Giving the floor a hug, it looked really lonely, so I decided to say hi." I murmur and start shuffling around my room for anything necessary for survival.

"You forgot again didn't you?"

I freeze and look back at my roommate. What? What did I forget this time? Did I make a mess? Not dust the piano? Forget to practice the piano with her? (which is something we do now, she calls it our hanging out time) What did I forget! What woman what!

Oh.

"It's Friday, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

*Timeskip*

Frisk swing our joined hands as we walk to the skelebros house together. Meanwhile, I'm trying to muster enough energy to maintain a friendly attitude throughout the evening. I hate Fridays now. 

When we finally get there, surprise surprise, Papyrus is the one to open the door. Sans hasn't been the one to open it ever since I 'intruded' on their hanging out night. One point me i guess.

"GLAD THAT YOU COULD FINALLY COME! WHY DON'T YOU HANG OUT IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH MY BROTHER WHILE I FINISH DINNER?"

Joy. 

Frisk suddenly pulls on my sleeve, it takes me a few minutes to understand that she was going to help Paps in the kitchen, telling me to wait in the living room.

Double joy.

Great, of course he's here. I take the opposite side of the couch that he's on, maintaining a safe distance. Though, let's be honest, if his glare is anything to go by, it's anything but safe. 

"Um, Hi Sans!" Try to be friendly, deep breaths, calming thoughts, don't let him get to you.

He just sighs and turns his attention back to the tv, which he's obviously not that interested in, leaviing the two of us in yet another awkward silence....I hate this.

"BROTHER! BE POLITE! PLAY A GAME WITH OUR GUEST AND ENTERTAIN THEM UNTIL I CAN FINISH DINNER!"

Sans mumbles and looks even more dejected, so I take the liberty of picking out a game myself. Ooooo, they have Clue! I love Clue.

"You want to play this?"

Another scoff.

"Clue it is!" 

We keep the conversation as low as possible, but the tension is finally taking it's toll. Making sure that Paps and Frisk are out of ear shot, I turn back to the problem.

"Ok, what is wrong with you?"

Sans seems startles that I asked something not related to the game, then his expression turns to annoyance and anger. "excuse me?"

"You heard me! Ever since we met you've been glaring and threatening when I haven't done anything wrong!"

"you got any real proof?"

Proof?!? ok, he's asking for the lawyer. I try to stay rational, but I'm losing control of my anger.

"Proof? Hah! You're not even necessarily mad about whether or not I'm a threat anymore! You're mad because I haven't done anything like you thought I would! And it's annoying knowing that you were wrong!"

His eyesockets go wide, which again turns to more glaring. "you sound so sure of yourself, Miss Lawyer." He said the name as if it was bitter to taste. "if you're so smart, and if you want to help so much, then why aren't you helping monster cases in court."

How does this even relate to what we're arguing about?!?

"if you're so kind, why aren't you out there going against the judge, standing up for all the monsters that are unjustly accused?"

This is starting to sound familia-

"you probably didn't care less about monsters until carol forced you into taking a monster roommate, in fact, she's probably the one who told you to adopt the kid too!"

Don't bring her into thi-

"i have no reason to believe that you are actually doing this because you like us." He's starting to stand by now. "You have to have a reason, something you want! Everyone does!"

Please stop yelling.

"You just want something from us!"

That's not what's happening.

"you're just using us!"

That's not my intention.

"you don't actually care about us!

Please, I'm so-

"stop trying to freeload off of us! it would have been better if you were never here in the FIRST PLACE!"

"SANS STOP!"

Was that Paps? I-I don't know.

"what? come on paps, you can't actually think that-" He suddenly seemed to stop himself mid-sentence. Looking up, he seemed completely frozen, shocked, while staring at my face.

Frisk pulls on my sleeve with a worried expression. She signs. 'Are you crying?'

Shoot, was I?

I try to wipe them away, but that last phrase he had said........

"STOP TRYING TO FREELOAD OFF OF ME!"

I flinch away from the memories. I let out a shaky laugh, by now, everyone was looking at me with worried expressions.

"H-haha, you're right, what was I thinking? I'm just some stupid freeloader. Because humans can't have kindness. Humans don't care. Humans don't feel for monsters other than hate." I give Sans a shaky smile, ignoring how his face seemed to be growing more concerned.

"How dare I think that after being isolated for so long, I might dare to have friends? To be kind to someone? How dare I give my home, and time, and money, to people I apparently have no feelings for."

I turn and grab my things.

"I'll have Carol pick you up tonight, ok Frisk?"

Ignoring anything that was said afterwards, I scurried through the door and down the street. 

As soon as I made it home, I ignored Undyne's questions and immediately barricaded myself in my room, the unwanted thoughts slowly returning.

Along with them, memories that were better forgotten.

"How dare you?!?"

"You're so ungrateful!"

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Freeloader!"

"After everything I've done for you!"

"It would be so much better if you were never here in the first place."

I cry myself to sleep for the first time in years.


	13. Chapter 12

When I woke up, it seemed as if it was still nighttime, or it did, until a certain someone decided to haunt me opening the curtains.

"UP AND AT 'EM SLEEPYHEAD! WE NEED TO TALK!" 

"Nooooooo let me sleeeeeeeep." I lazily drawl out and attempt to suffocate myself in the blankets.

A deeper voice spoke this time. "Yeah no."

The blankets were ripped off of me and once again I was able to say hello to my dear old friend the floor. I simply sigh deeper and role under my bed, where I set everything up to act as a substitute bed (just a blanket on the floor and more for warmth) for circumstances such as these. (*Am I the only one who has done this before?*). 

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm (Y/N)"

"Ok get out."

"Nope."

"(Y/N)."

"Ryan."

"We need to talk."

"Don't wanna."

"Out."

"No."

"Out."

"No."

"Ou-."

"Yeah we are not doing that." The other voice interrupts. "(Y/N), seriously, come on. You know why we are here."

I sigh. "Carol please, you should know to leave these things alone."

"Nope!"

"Of course not."

I finally surrender to my doom and crawl out from my haven, looking as my brother and best friend look down at me worriedly. Seriously, these guys are always on the same page I wish they would just get together already.

"Are you ok?" Carol asks. "I know that something happened when you texted me to pick up Frisk from the skeletons house."

"Do you know how dangerous that could have politically?" Ryan interrupts. "With how delicate Frisk's case is, the government could have used something like this to take her away again, no matter how small the matter."

"I know I know it's just...." I sigh. "I couldn't handle it anymore."

"What happened?" 

I love my bro, but I really don't want him going on a hunting/murder spree for my favorite skeletons big brother.

"Promise you won't do anything?"

Carol nods her head and elbows Ryan when he started mumbling, causing him to wince in pain and nod as well.

"Well, uh........." I gulp. "He called me the thing."

They both froze up. Ryan and Carol knew that if too much was said, I would grow into a crying fit of sadness which was only cured through pillows and a literal ton of peanut butter m&ms. 

"I'm gonna kill him." Ryan growled out.

"You promised!"

"That's right." Carol glared at him. "You did promise, so you have to hold up to that, chief."

He grumbles again and sits at my desk while rubbing his forehead. "Ok, so now I understand why you left, but you should have really thought this through."

"I-"

"No listen. I know how you get when you remember too much, and now I'm going to have to take a day off just so you won't lock yourself in your room just to make sure you don't overwork yourself, but you should really stop letting it affect you. This could get worse, and if it does, it won't just be affecting you."

I frown at his words, realizing that he's right. What was I thinking leave Frisk there alone with the government breathing down our necks all the time?!?

"I care about you sis." Ryans eyes soften. "But I need you to think about those around you when you're like this as well."

I sigh and sift my position to a more comfortable one. "You don't need to take a day off for me."

"Yeah, we do." I finally notice that Carol had just gotten off the phone. "We both have vacation days saved up, so might as well use them, right? Besides, I'm a therapist. this is literally my job."

"Great." Ryan smirks. "Who wants to watch Tokyo Ravens?"

Aaaaaaaaand my door is ruined in three, two, one....

"DID SOMEONE SAY ANIME?!?"

*Timeskip*

It ended with me, Ryan, and Carol on the couch with Undyne and Alphys somewhere in the mess of blankets on the floor. Frisk had set herself on my lap and I can tell she is only doing it to make sure I don't run off again. Ouch, I'm never going to live that down.

We has started this make shift anime night a few hours ago, and I haven't been this content in a while.

Finally, I can relax.

*Another timeskip because I need time*

It had been two weeks since the accident, and although I've tried to make everything normal, I have avoided going to the skele house like the plague. Carol had thankfully taken over for me on taking Frisk, but oddly Sans hadn't been there for some reason. Whatever, no skin off my bones *Hahahhahaha.....*crickets**

I still talked to Paps, who was always seeming to be worried these days. I still fangirled with Alphys and got along fine with Toriel and Asgore. I have yet to meet this Ton Ton that Frisk keeps mentioning, but I'm sure it will come up.

I almost forgot about Sans until Paps called one evening.

"Hey Paps! What's up?"

The taller skeleton seemed extremely nervous about something, which made me nervous too. "I AM VERY SORRY TO HAVE TO BOTHER YOU TONIGHT HUMAN (Y/N)!"

"No problem, what do you need?"

"UM, WELL...." OK, now I'm worried. "FOR THE LAST FEW WEEKS SANS HAS BEEN LEAVING IN THE AFTERNOONS AND GOING TO THE SAME PLACE EVERY TIME. USUALLY I CAN COME TO PICK HIM UP! BUT TONIGHT........" He sighs and I can start imagining the puppy eyes he probably has on. "I HAVE BEEN CALLED IN TO WORK AND I CAN'T MAKE IT SO CAN YOU PRETTYPLEASEWITHSTRAWBERRIESONTOPGOGETHIM?"

"eh?"

Another sigh. "I just wish to make sure he arrives back at the shelter safely. The place he has been going is a bar and he's lately.....regained an old and unhealthy habit."

'Oh Stars.' Two thoughts crossed my mind. One: 'Paps must really be concerned to have lowered his voice so much.' Two: 'Sans is drunk, isn't he?'

But despite my feelings at the moment, it wouldn't be right to refuse.

"Ok, text me the address."

"Grillby's?" I read the name of the bar from the sidewalk I was standing on. I can't believe I'm here to pick up the guy I'm supposed to be avoiding.

Oh well, no time like the present.

I walk in and take my sweet time observing the interior. It has this nice homey feel that makes one just have a inkling of safety and fireplaces. Which, when I saw the bartender, was understandable. He was hot......and no I don't mean attractive hot (although that's actually pretty true).....but literally physically hot, considering he was made of fire. Wow, this place looks awesome. Oh, all the fire puns, the possibilities, must resist........have a mission......do not pun the bartender.

I look around again and notice the slumped blue figure at the end of the bar, obviously not on his first drink......or first ten. Ouch, worse than I thought.

I slowly walked up, nodding at the bartender and mouthing 'Papyrus', which is what said skeleton told me to do. The fire pillar nods before going back to cleaning the already spotless bar top.

I approach Sans and carefully lay my hand on his shoulder. I may not like the guy right now, but I've heard about what being drunk does to a person, and I pity the hangover he'll have tomorrow. 

"Sans?" I nudge him a little. "Sans, come one, we need to get you back to the shelter. "

Said bag of bones barely glances at me before his attention is back at the drink in front of hi-wait is that ketchup? HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE GET DRUNK ON KETCHUP?

"go away." He mumbles out.

"Sorry, but your bro would kill me if I did."

He simply groans and buries his skull into his crossed arms on the bartop. 

I sigh and push him again. "Sans I'm serious."

"Hi Serious, I'm Sans."

"Oh wow you pun when you're drunk too?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic."

I sigh and look at the fire man hopelessly, he shrugs just as lost.

"Sans, we don't want Paps to worry, do we?"

He lets out a humorless chuckle. "alrea'y worrin'." Great, I don't speak slurred. "'an't 'elp it."

Now what.

"Why say that?" AAnnnnnnddd now I'm talking to the drunk skeleton.

"'cause ai 'an't be 'appy."

"Of course you can be happy Sans."

"no, ai 'an't." He looks at me, and I finally see his eyesockets, and how hopeless they look. Stars I'm really starting to feel sad now. "'m al'ays gonna be loo'ing 'or 'troubl', 'alway' gonna supect."

"It's good to be cautious."

"'ut I 'urt ya." He looks guilty. "you was 'ight. I 'as mad tha' I couldn't 'ind nothing wrong. Took it out on ya. 'urt ya."

"But I'm fine now." I smile as gently as possible. Deep down, I know that if Sans was sober he wouldn't be saying any of this, but I'm just happy that I'm sort of gettting an apology. "See? I'm not mad."

"should be."

"OK! Let's change the subject shall we?" What would a drunk Sans be interested in? "Why are you drinking ketchup? And how on earth did you get drunk on it?" smooth, brain, smooth.

He just chuckles. "'rustrates Paps, starting tastin' good after a while, kept at it. And..." waves his hands around. "MMmmmmmmaggic!"

Ok, Drunk Sans is a lot more fun than Sober Sans.

"Hey Sans."

"wha'?"

"Knock Knock."

"uh...hoo's there?"

"Goat."

"heh, goat who?"

"Goat to let me in at some time bonehead." Him being drunk, he didn't really get the meaning behind those words, but he still laughed so bonus.

"heh, nice one."

I'm feeling proud of myself.

"'ut I can do better."

Shoot.

I don't even know how long we just sat there, exchanging horrible puns and jokes. It felt nice, being able to sit with Sans without being threatened when it's just the two of us. It felt calm.

"Ok big guy, let's get you back to the shelter." I wrap his arm around his shoulders and struggle to stand. How is a pile of bones so heavy?!?

"nu uh." Sans sways on his feet, making my job harder. "'m finally havin' time ta relax."

"You can nap at the shelter."

"fine."

It took a while, but I finally get Sans into his assigned room at the shelter. But before I can leave, he speaks up again. 

"I know that look, ya know."

"Huh?" I look back confused.

"Tha look ya had at tha hause." He tries to comfortable on the bed. "It's tha look monstar's get when we remember Underground." He looks me in the eyes. "When we remember things we would rather frogit."

I'm going to ignore the fact that he made the last word a pun in what was supposed to be a serious statement, and decide that I'd rather be mad at the fact that he fell alseep right after. 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

I made it back wearily and climb into bed, thinking about what had just happened.

He wasn't wrong, it did remind me of something I'd rather forget. 

I sigh, but then smile.

But now at least I know he doesn't still hate me.

............

.............

..................

I think.


	14. Chapter 13

When next Friday showed up I was feeling pretty confident. Paps says that Sans hasn't mentioned anything from that night, but oh well, he's probably embarrassed that I saw him drunk or something.

Papyrus greeted me and Frisk at the door again, as usual, and like always I left them to make dinner in the kitchen and went to sit in the living room, where, surprise surprise, Sans also happened to be.

As I sit down, I notice that Sans seemed to be a bit more nervous then usual. I shrugged it off because, again, probably embarrassed. Until he started speaking.

"uh.....see.....about last time you were here....um."

Why is he apologizing? Didn't we already go through this at Grillbys?

Oh. He forgot, didn't he?

I fight the urge not to laugh, of course he forgot, he was drunk! No wonder that he never mentioned that night to Papyrus, he assumed it was his brother that took him back again. Oh this is going to be good.

"Forget about it." I settle back into the couch with a smile. "I already heard all this."

Now he looks confused. "huh?"

"OH! SO HE DID APOLOGIZE AT GRILLBY'S!" Papyrus, you perfect cinammon role, you picked the perfect moment.

"g-grillby's?" Yep, this is perfect revenge.

"YES! WHEN I SENT HER TO PICK YOU UP! I'M SO GLAD YOU TWO ARE FINALLY STARTING TO GET ALONG! I KNEW IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO CALL HER INSTEAD OF TORIEL!" He ran back into the kitchen. 

......Take that bonehead.

"u-uh..." That's right, you better be nervous. "ok seriously, i didn't say anything, right?"

"Hm? You're going to have to be more specific." Of course he didn't say anything, but I'll use what he doesn't know he didn't say for black mail anyway.

"come on." Oh wow he's starting to sweat, how does that work?

"I'll say this, you are a lot more funny drunk than you are sober." I giggle. I got this idea from high school. One kid was always getting drunk so everyone except me would make up stuff and get him all nervous because he couldn't remember if he really said that or not. Like how he promised to help them with something or that he did something embarrassing. Aw high school life. "And thank you by the way."

"for what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Score.

He's sweating again. He looks like he's lost in thought, probably trying to remember anything. This is just too funny.

"I'm curious though, how in the world did you get drunk on ketchup?" 

"magic."

"Forget what I said. You and drunk you are just as frustrating."

"heh, i get that a lot."

And we are back to being awkward.

"so, uh........did i really already apologize?" 

"I don't know, did you?"

"i don't really think that's fair."

"Neither was how you treated me."

"i-......fair point."

I gave a small laugh and turned to the tv, oh, when was the tv turned on? Hello distraction.

"well, since you won't tell me if i have or not, guess i'll just do it again."

"Hm?" I hummed and turned back to him.

"uh.....i know that it wasn't really fair to judge ya like that when we first met." I really want to know how skeletons make expressions when bones aren't supposed to be able to move. "thanks for helping out so far, and for taking care of the kid."

I give him a smile, this time a genuine smile. There's the apology. "I like helping other people, Sans. I'm sorry what happened that got you all trapped, and I'm sorry about the racism you are probably receiving now, but not all humans are going to be like that. Let's just forget about whatever it is that was bothering us, ok? I at least want to get along to some extent."

He smiles to, albeit still a bit tensely. "yeah, i can try that."

Now we're getting somewhere.

"DINNER!"

I smile again and go to enjoy whatever disaster it was that Papyrus and Frisk had cooked.


	15. Chapter 14

Over the two months that I had adopted Frisk, I had almost forgotten that she was also the ambassador to all monster kind. Asgore usually handled all of the political stuff because of how young she was, but she was still expected to show up to a few events and stuff like that.

But I really wasn't expecting a glitter coated envelope in the mail.

"MTT?" I pondered out loud as I read the name on the letter. I would open it but I won't for two reasons. One. I don't want to die from inhaling the insane amount of glitter that would most likely fly up. Two. It's adressed to Frisk.

"FRISK!!!!" I call from the kitchen and listen as I hear her footsteps run from her room. She slides on the tiles next to me and looks at me with confusion. I look equally confused as I hand her the envelope. "Don't tell me, I don't want to know." I walk back to my room.

Well, I tried walking back to my room. I didn't get far before said ambassador tackled me in the legs. Luckily I was able to grab onto the chair beside me (how did that get there?)

"Woah slow down! What's up?" i look back at the wide smile I've grown to love as she happily waves the envelope around........getting glitter all over the floor but I'll worry about that later.

"What's going on?" Undyne comes out and notices my predicament, which leads to Frisk waving the envelope towards her. She snatches it away from Frisk at reads it slowly, but she didn't react as strongly as Frisk did.

"Well what do you know! The punk finally got his own show up here too huh?"

"Um.....who are we talking about?" Or am I doomed to be left out of the circle?

"Oh that's right! you probably don't know him all that well." Undyne points to the piano. "Remember the robot that was posing on your piano when we celebrated Frisk's adoption?"

I'm supposed to forget about that?

"Um, yes?"

"Well, his name's Mettaton. He used to be this big movie star back in the Underground, the only one we had actually. He's been trying really hard to get his own show up here, and according to this letter, he finally did, and he's inviting Frisk as the ambassador to make an appearance."

Frisk, on a tv show?

"And since you're her guardian, you have to come to."

Shoot.

*Timeskip*

"Do I have to be here?"

"Yes."

"Can't someone else do this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Carol's out of town and you're the only other human we trust and the government won't let her be alone with monsters." Undyne looks at me frustrated. "You done?"

Le sigh. "Yeah."

"FINALLY!"

We're standing outside of the newly built MTT studios (how it was built overnight, we will never know), and I'm feeling some good old fashioned anxiety starting to kick in. What if they ask me to be on stage?! Oh stars I hope not.

We were greeted by a cat monster that looked way to overworked poor burgerpants who lead us towards the back where the egoistic diva supposedly was at. Last night before we came Frisk had me watching all the MTT hits possible, and I can already tell that me and this 'Mettaton' are not going to get along at all. He's too...................show off ish. 

"There you are darling!" Frisk was suddenly picked up in a big robotic hug. Oh now I remember this guy! haha, I also remember avoiding him like the plague.

"And (Y/N)! So nice to see you again, how have you been?"

"Uh...." Avoiding eye contact, good start. "Good."

"That's wondeful to hear! Will you be joining us on stage?"

Stars anything but that.

"Nah, I think I'm good. I don't really consider myself stage worthy."

"Nonsense! I'm sure you'd be great at it!" 

Cue the distressed eye signals to fish roommate.

"Uh....actually I was going to stay behind and wanted to talk to (Y/N) about some stuff about the....uh.......apartment?" It came out as more of a question, but he bought it, so I'm not complaining.

"Very well then. Bye bye! I hope you enjoy the show!"

It started simple. Some introductions, glitter, drama, cooking, then a dog? some kind of cake bomb? I'm way to confused to keep up at this point.

When break started, I decided to try and find that vending machine we passed on the way to the stage. But oh joy! Guess who got lost! 

It's been ten minutes, and I have no idea where I am.

"Of course I left my bag at my seat." I complained under my breath as I pass the same fountain for the third time. "Of all the dumb luck."

I stop when I thought I heard something. Piano music? 

Following the sound, I pass by a room and notice a human girl playing some of the most beautiful piano music that I have ever heard. She had wavy black hair that reached to her shoulder blades, and her skin was a pinkish peach tone. She was around my height, but I couldn't see her face because her back was too the door. 

I probably looked very creepy at this moment, staring at this girl like a weirdo, but I couldn't help it. WOW! This girl had talent!

When she stopped I just felt like I needed to say something. I hadn't even noticed when I had opened the door before she had fully finished.

"You're really good at that."

She gave a little jump and turned a little towards where I was, then looked back at the piano. 

"Haha sorry, didn't mean to startle you." I rub the back of my neck nervously. "I kind of got lost and found myself here, I hope I'm not intruding."

"Um.....I guess it's fine." She must be nervous, because I don't think she's looked me in they eyes since we started talking. "Do you need help finding your way back?"

"I would appreciate it, but you really don't have too." 

"It's fine, where do you need to go?"

"Oh well, back to the stage. thank you so much for this."

"No problem."

Ok not a talker, got it.

As we're walking I notice that she still won't make eye contact. In fact, I also notice that it's like she's following a pattern. That's when I notice her eyes, even if she's not looking at me I can see them.

Pale. Oh, she's blind isn't she?

Haha of course, she must have spent a lot of time here if she can navigate around so easily.

"So you work for Mettaton?"

She seemed a little surprised that I started talking, but didn't object. "Yeah, I started hear a few weeks ago as a piano player."

"Well it's no wonder, you're amazing at it!"

"Haha, thanks." 

"Have you performed yet?" wait, how long ago? I thought that it was only built last night. Uh........confusion multiplies. I was so lost in thought that I almost missed her response.

"Not yet, but I think he'll put me on soon."

"I'll be sure to watch when he does then. Wouldn't miss it." I smile even thought I know she can't see it. If there's one thing I know about someone who is physically disabled, it's that they hate to be called out on it. "I'm (Y/N), What's your name?"

"Reya, nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too Reya."

We talked about different interests and likes as we walked. She was pretty quite and her answers were short, but all in all I found her to be really great company. 

"(Y/N) darling! there you are! I was worried that you had run off!" Joy.

"Oh haha, Hey Mettaton."

"Oh! I see you've met one of my star piano players! How is your songs coming along Reya?"

"They're fine."

"Don't work yourself too hard."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" 

OOOOOO did I see a blush? New ship starts now! I grin evilly in the background as the two interact with each other. Mainly Mettaton doting over her and her seeming a bit nonchalant but I can totally see some flustered in that expression.

"Well! I must be going now! The show must go on!" And he was off in a flurry of roses. How did those even get there?

Wait.

"I SHOULD HAVE ASKED HIM HOW TO GET BACK TO THE STAGE!"

"well, wasn't expecting to see you here. guess i should have though." 

I look up towards to the familiar voice to see Sans with his usual lazy grin. Since that night we've been pretty chill towards each other. I wouldn't say that we're friend, but we're not enemies anymore at least.

"sup reya?" 

"You two know each other?"

"If you mean he broke into my house and kidnapped me to MTT studios, then yes."

"you're sister asked me too!"

"Ok, I don't want to know anymore." I sigh. "What are you doing here anyways?"

He shrugs. "paps is a pretty big fan of metta, plus we wouldn't miss one of frisk's performances for the world. i couldn't refuse."

"Well, since Sans is here he can show you the rest of the way." Reya starts to turn back, but I stop her.

"Wait! How about we exchange phone numbers? That way you can let me know when you perform and maybe we can hang out some more in the future or something?" I saw her hesitate. "You don't have to if you really don't want to."

She finally decided that she was ok with it, and we went our separate ways.

I finally got out of that labyrinth of a studio back to my seat, which just so happened to be right next to where Paps and Sans were sitting. (thanks goodness that I was next to paps. Even thought I'm cool with Sans now, I'm still a bit uncomfortable.). I looked back up at the stage contentedly. 

Wait, WHEN DID THEY GET A CHAINSAW?!?!?


	16. Chapter 15

I smiled as I watched Frisk jump around and play in the snow in front of me. it was a bit of a small smile though, because it only confirmed more of my theory because Fiona was playing in the snow in the last chapter of my comic. 

Usually, I would just chalk it up to a series of random coincidences, but as much as I wish they were, they were just too alike to be. It would have been ok if the events were only similar in a few ways, but these were exactly the same, with the exception of the time line (since the comic is in medieval days). 

Apart from that, it snowed early, just like in the comic. It's not even October yet! I need to tell someone, but who would I even tell? Who would even believe me?

I am pulled from my thoughts when a snowball hits me right in the face. I look at frisk with the best "really?" face I have. 

Frisk had been really excited about the snow this morning, and insisted on going to find the skeletons to enjoy it with. Undyne simplly said something about it being as cold as Snowdin and insisted on staying inside for the rest of the day. Maybe it has to do with the Underground, I wonder if it's considered rude to ask about it when they were all stuck down there for so long.

"Ha ha." I say sarcastically. "Very funny kid."

'Your head was stuck in the clouds.' Frisk signed innocently. 'I was just bringing you back down to earth.'

"yeah yeah ok. Where are the skeletons anyway?"

"RIGHT HERE FRIEND (Y/N)!"

"AALGKDLHGALDKGDLKHFEI!" And into the snow I go, again.

I sigh again and get up to Papyrus looking like an adorable worried cinnamon role and the little brat with Sans, both trying really hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting you to come so suddenly, that's all."

"FEAR NOT, FRIEND HUMAN! I WILL ASSIST YOU IN ESCAPING THE SNOW!" Paps picks me up by the sides and sets me down on the snow beside where I fell.

"Um, thank you?"

"heh, i needed that." sans pretends to wipe a tear from his eye. "what are you two doing out here, anyway?"

"Ask the kid, they wanted to talk to you." I wipe the snow off the rest of my coat. "Something about the good old times."

"OF COURSE! YOU WISH TO MAKE SNOWPAPYRUS AGAIN DON'T YOU LITTLE HUMAN!?" Frisk giggled and nodded enthusiastically. So Papyrus picked her up and ran in the direction of his house, leaving me and his brother in the dust, well snow.

"well, just you and me now i guess."

"I can go home if it would make you more comfortable."

"can't afford it, remember? frisk can't be at a monster house without a human witness."

"Oh right."

*AWkward Silence*

"What did Frisk mean by the good old times?"

Sans looked so confused that I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What? I can't make an icebreaker?"

OH, I shouldn't of done that, I was doomed the minute I saw the look on Sans face.

"I'm doomed, aren't I?"

"yep."

Timeskip

"it's a winter punderland."

"don't like my puns? that's very cold of you."

"you should stop by more often. if you are alone and by yourself for too long, you might become ice-olated." 

"Thank the stars we're here." I see salvation in sight. The safe haven of puzzles and badly made spaghtetti. 

"yep, there's snowplace like home."

"STooooooooopppp." I mumble out. "Those wacky puns are snow laughing matter."

Why do I keep encouraging hiim?!?

"SANS! STOP BOTHERING THE HUMAN WITH YOUR HORRIBLE SENSE OF HUMOR! YOU WILL INFECT HER! ME AND THE HUMAN FRISK ARE IN THE BACK. COME JUDGE OUR SNOWPAPYRUS BUILDING CONTEST."

"heh, sure thing bro."

He turns to looks at me with a serious face. "we'll finish this later."

I turn to look at him with an equally serious face. 

"Bring it on, bonehead. I'll take you and your puns any day."

"heh, challenge accepted."

After that we let the act slide and smiled as we made our way to the back. Yep, very happy that he is no longer threatening me.

I stayed on the porch and watched as the three friends interacted. It still pains me that they wouldn't let Toriel take care of Frisk, I feel like she would do a much better job. That, and she would be much closer to the friends she cares so much about. AS I watched them make snow men (all sans did was right his name on a pile of snow) I couldn't help but notice how comfortable they all looked. As if it was something they did before a lot of times but still love doing. 

I frown a little at this. When was the last time I had a moment like that with any of my friends? Hm, I really do stay in the house to much. 

"what's got you looking so gloomy?"

"Nothing sans, just thinking, that's all."

"not going to join them?"

"Nah, not really a big fan of the cold." I decide to take a small risk. "Hey, sans? Can I ask you something?"

"why not, go ahead."

"Do you ever feel like your life has gotten predictable, that you know what's going to happen next." I'm not looking at him as I explain. "Like every day is the same as the last and you're just stuck in this loop that you can't seem to get out of?"

The first part of the question was supposed to be concerning the comic, but for some reason I started to ask about how my life used to be before they showed up.

"heh, that's a-uh-stranger question pal."

Uh oh, I don't like the sound of his tone. I turn and notice that somehow his eyesockets had managed to go out and he was staring off at nothing with a disturbing expression on his face. Too personal, abort mission. ABORT ABORT ABORT 

"Because that's what it felt like before I met you guys. I know that you don't get this a lot, but the emergence of the monsters from Mount Ebott actually helped me. Thank you guys for that, if it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have ever gotten out of my house."

Or I can keep talking about it and possibly make it worse, good job me. 

"heh, thanks snowflake."

"Snowflake?"

I noticed how Sans always seemed to give nicknames to everyone he meets. (he calls undyne fish lips, but she doesn't really appreciate that). 

"hehe, yep. snow that you never forget i guess." He gives a small skeleton wink and goes back to watching his brother play with Frisk.

I guess mentioning that last bit softened whatever blow I seemed to have given him. I make a mental note not to ask anything about Underground or mention anything similar again. I guess the comic will have to remain my little secret. 

Timeskip

We were all warming up in the skelebros house when Undyne bursts through the door with Alphys. "PUNKS! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! LOOK WHAT ALPHYS FOUND!"

Alphys nervously holds up her phone. "I-i was t-trying to read m-my manga when i-i came across something a b-bit disturbing. Has a-anyone ever heard of T-the Valleys W-we cross?"

Oh shoot.


	17. Chapter 16

shootshootshootshootshootshoot.

Everyone was currently crowding around Alphys as she showed them MY comic that basically has copies of activities that they have done in THEIR lives. 

I try to calm down, maybe it won't be so bad. How mad could they be?

I see Sans eye sockets have gone out.

Yep I'm dead. 

"WOWIE, IT'S ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE US!" Papyrus exlaimed.

"That's the point Paps, it's too similar." Undyne growled. "Someone must be stalking us or something and putting OUR LIVES and a COMIC!"

"SO WE'RE FAMOUS!"

"N-not exactly." Alphys had handed the phone to Undyne because her hands were shaking so badly. "It means t-that someone has b-been invading our p-privacy, w-who knows what they k-know about us now. And if t-they're a monster h-hater?"

Sans hadn't spoken this whole time, and I don't know if it was making me feel better or worse. I try to think hard about what exactly I updated in the comic, and sigh in relief when I realize that I didn't post the chapters until after the events occurred. I mean, sure, now they think that someone is stalking them, but at least they don't know about the whole "know what's going to happen" thing. 

I was too scared to tell them, because it's not normal! And the worst part is....

I look up at them and smile softly,

Whenever I draw something new, I'm never in it.

I didn't realize it for the longest time, but I started to notice that I couldn't add in a character for myself. I tried, but it wouldn't fit in, and eventually I had to scrap the idea. 

Does that mean I'm not supposed to be here?

Back to the current situation.

"THEY EVEN HAVE ME BREAKING THE COUCH AT THE APPARTMENT!" Undyne yelled, immediately she was by my side lifting me straight into the air.

"W-woah! Wh-" I was interrupted my fishy roommate.

"What if they really are a monster hater? They know where I live! they could come after my roomie! they could come after Frisk!" Undyne did a warrior cry. "I WILL PROTECT MY STRONGHOLD!!!!!!!! NYAGH!"

"C-calm down!" I tried to reason with my captor, and to my surprise she actually did listen. shocking.

"I already told t-the royal f-family." Alphys was texting on her phone. "F-for now we should p-probably assume that th-they know a l-lot of things a-about us, and sh-should be more careful."

Well this escalated quickly, but there was another problem.

"Um, can I go now? I kind of got this new job......" Everyone all turns to stare at me.

"JOB?" Papyrus looked like a confused puppy with that face, so cute.

"Yep." I popped the "p" at the end. "Have another little monster to feed now," I ruffle Frisk's hair up, "So I needed to get another job besides art comissions, and Grillby was willing to try having a human employee."

"You've met Grillby?" Undyne looked confused. 

Oh right, no one really knows about me picking up drunk sans.

"Met him once, actually exchanged numbers, and we text every now and then." I scratched the back of my neck. "When I told him that I was worried about expenses, he offered a job, and who am I to say no? My bro all about threw a party ha, couldn't believe I actually agreed to leave my home on a regular basis."

"BUT IT COULD BE DANGEROUS FRIEND (Y/N)!" Papyrus looked almost ready to cry. "WHAT IF YOU ARE INJURED ON THE WAY TO OR FROM WORK? THERE WILL BE NO ONE TO HELP YOU!"

"Paps is right punk, I can't let you walk alone like that, and my job takes up to much of my time. I'm sure Grillbs will understand."

I frown at this. "I'm a grown adult and can take care of myself, I'm sure I'll be fine." Besides, I know that there is nothing to be worried about, because I'm the author, but they don't need to know that, and as long as my roommates don't go snooping in my desk, they won't for a while. 

"AUGH! WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?!?" Undyne picked up the couch and threw it, I winced as it hit the wall. Yikes.

Papyrus was deep in thought when he suddenly snapped his fingers. "SANS CAN DO IT!"

Sans had been off in his own little murder world when he heard what Paps had said.

"huh?" We both said at the same time. 

"SANS CAN ESCORT FRIEND (Y/N) TO AND FROM WORK!" He looked so proud of his proposal. "THE LAZYBONES IS ALWAYS VISITING THAT GREASE HOLE ANYWAY, SO IT'S A PERFECT IDEA!"

We both look at each other in a silent debate. On one hand, we didn't have the greatest start, and the other hand, we did call a truce, and we have gotten a lot nicer to each other. Maybe this won't be so bad?

"All right." I shrug. "Why not."

Sans looked hesitant for a bit, then sighed and caved in. "sure bro, i can do that. anyways, i'll be right back." Aaaaand he's gone, I don't think they got that I need to leave now.

"PERFECT! THIS IS WONDERFUL!"

"Now we just got to find this stalker punk." Undyne cackled evilly and I think I might have nightmares of her now.

Frisk had been reading The Valleys We Cross while the 'adults' talked, but then she started looking confused and got our attention while writing on her little board.

'Why isn't (Y/N) in any of the comics?'

Everyone turned to look at her and I start to sweat a little.

"W-what do you mean?" Alphys looked at her phone.

'In every comic, it has character that could stand for each of us, but (Y/N) isn't anywhere.' Frisk started pointing out different comics. 'I've looked at every one, and can find each of us but her.'

"I guess I wasn't interesting enough to be in a comic haha." I joked lightly, trying to ease the tension.

"HOW DARE THEY!" Undyne roared again.

"It's really no big deal," I sigh and look at my phone. "And I really do need to get to work now."

"FINE." Papyrus raised his head towards the ceiling. "SANS!"

"sup."

I jumped and whirled to wear Sans was behind me. How on earth?

"ready to go snowflake?" He smirked at my confused expression.

"I-you-wha-?" I raise my hands in surrendur. "Don't want to know. Don't want to know."

"well, let's get going then."

"Lead the way."


	18. Chapter 17

Everything had been calming down since the comic incident a few weeks back. Of course, everyone was still cautious, especially Sans, but we don't really talk about it. I would usually take Frisk with me on the weekends when I go to work at Grillby's, and she hangs out with the punny skeleton (who is apparently a regular) while we're there. Sometimes Papyrus would come too. On days where Frisk is in school, Sans would always be distracting me with puns, and I'm still having to triple check every single seat for whoopie cushions, but it feels nice to just chill out like this. I feel like we've moved on from the fact that I'm human and are finally friends.

Well, we will be until he finds out who the author of that comic is. 

"Back again Sans?" I teased lightly. "Aren't tired of the horrible staff yet?"

"eh, it's getting better." He smiled back at me. "i'll have the usual."

"Of course you will."

As I went to go get his condiments for that horrible habit of his, Frisk and Papyrus came through the door. I find that the two are a lot happier when I allow Papyrus to pick her up from school, and who am I to deny those puppy eyes?

Although he usually drops her off at the house with Undyne.

"Hey guys! What are you two doing here?"

"HUMAN (Y/N)! DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?"

Did I miss someone's birthday? I hope not, that would be embarrassing.

"wow, you're really out of touch with this kind of thing huh?" Sans teased.

"Oh please, I'm sure Carol has told you all about my couch potato days."

"HOW CAN YOU BE HUMAN IF YOU WERE A POTATO?"

"I'll explain it to you one of these days."

Frisk eagerly started signing in my direction. "It's Halloween!"

...

...

Oh, right.

"wow, you really forgot didn't you?"

"Oh shut up."

"DOES THAT MEAN YOU DO NOT HAVE A COSTUME?" Papyrus looked horrified. "FRISK AND I HAVE BEEN PREPARING FOR WEEKS! WE SHOULD HAVE CONSIDERED THAT YOU WOULD NOT HAVE ANY PLANS! WE NEED TO MAKE AN EMERGENCY COSTUME IMMEDIATELY!"

I smiled nervously and put my hands up. "That's fine Paps, I think I can throw something together when I get home."

"PERFECT! THEN YOU CAN TAKE US TRICK-OR-TREATING!"

"Huh?"

"frisk still can't go out alone with monsters for a long amount of time." Sans shrugged, but I can still sense a hint of bitterness at these rules. "so if the kid wants to go, you gotta come too."

I had never been trick or treating, was too busy when i was a kid doing.......things.....for my family that I never had the opportunity.

"Uh, ok, but you'll have to tell me exactly how it works, because I've never been."

Everyone stops and stares.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TRICK-OR-TREATING?" Papyrus looked confused. "BUT I THOUGHT THAT ALL HUMANS PARTICIPATED IN THE EVENT! OF COURSE, WE DID NOT HAVE SUCH A HOLIDAY IN THE UNDERGROUND, BUT FRISK HAS BEEN DOING A GOOD JOB OF KEEPING ME UPDATED IN THE TRADITIONS OF THIS SPECIAL DAY!"

I shrugged. "Just never went."

"THEN WE SHALL MAKE SURE THAT TODAY IS EXTRA SPECIAL FOR YOUR FIRST HALLOWEEN!"

I sigh and get back to work. I already know that I'll never be able to say no to that cinnamon role. I look back when I feel someone staring and see Sans looking after me. I smile and wave, but he just turns back around to where his brother and Frisk were. Huh, weird, did I say something wrong?

No use thinking too hard on it, what I should be thinking about is what on earth am I supposed to use as a costume?

I smile. I think I just got an idea.

Timeskip

As soon as I got home I locked myself in my room. It might take a while until I'm fully ready, so I left Undyne in charge of the kid for a while. 

I laid out everything that I would need for my plan and after double checking, I decided that it was perfect. Hah, why haven't i thought of this before, should give myself a medal or something.

I spent the next few hours cutting and drawing, and rummaging through my closet when I heard the doorbell, and Undyne answering the door for my favorite loud cinnamon role. I finished throwing on my costume and headed out to greet everyone.

I saw the whole crew out there. Papyrus was had rearranged his battle body to fit a Superman theme, Undyne looked like some sort of Amazonian warrior. Alphys was probably from that anime she keeps talking about that I still don't understand. Frisk was dressed as the scarecrow from Wizard of Oz, and Toriel was fussing over in a witch costume. And Sans......well all Sans did is slap a paper that said "costume" on his hoodie. 

Hehe, this is gonna be good.

Frisk would sometimes tell me stories about the Underground and how she met everyone, and I am so using it.

I tugged my white face mask up and slid behind where Sans was silently watch everyone interact.

"Hey, don't you know how to greet a new pal?" I started. "Turn around and shake my hand."

Sans looked confused, then he turned around and I swear his eyelights got bigger somehow.

"HUMAN (Y/N)! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" Papyrus yells dramatically.

I was dressed in almost and exact copy of Sans' everyday get-up. I was wearing a blue hoodie that I had stolen from Ryan forever ago, gymn shorts (also may or may not have been stolen from Ryan), and pink slippers that I had dragged out of the bottomless abyss of my closet. I had even worn skeleton leggings and had grabbed white doctors mask and used a marker to draw teeth. I had skeleton gloves on as well.

And of course.....

"Well well well! It looks as though you have a look alike Sans!" Toriel laughed and reached out to shake my hand, only for my well hidden whoopie cushion to activate. She burst out laughing as everyone else groaned.

"Tibia honest, I didn't think you'd fall for it." I gave an exaggerrated wink in the queen's direction, and it caused her to laugh even more. I glanced in Sans direction, but he was facing away from me. I could have sworn I saw his face glowing blue when he turned around and it was gone. Huh, must have imagined it. 

"looking good bud. really like the "humerus" vibe you've got going." he gave me an exaggerated wink

"Haha, of course, I can't beat the pun master. Speaking of "witch"...." a nod in Toriel's direction before I took off the offending paper on Sans hoodie and ran upstairs.

when I got back down, everyone was giving me confused looks before I shoved a box in Sans direction. "I had a hunch you were going to be lazy with your costume, and while I can totally relate, I thought I might make you look more creative."

"HUMAN! FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS HOW SERIOUS THESE THINGS MUST BE TAKEN!"

Oh I'm going to so get a look of disappointment.

Sans hesitantly opened the box, he looked at the contents for a few minutes before he started smiling wider than before and....were those tears?????

"it's beautiful." He said dramatically. Ok, fake dramatic tears, got it.

"NO HUMAN!" Papyrus sank to his knees.

Inside the box was a plain white t-shirt with a bone outline that had the words "bone-ified pun master" in the middle. 

Another Time Skip

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TWO RUIN MY NIGHT!" Papyrus was storming through the streets with Frisk tucked under one of his arms, everyone else trailing behind him.

"Come on, Papyrus, we're just "ribbing" ya." 

"don't bother snowflake, he just hasn't found his "funny bone" yet."

"I can't tell a "fibula", I was expecting more feedback."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."


	19. Chapter 18

It was one of those days when you didn't need to work at Grillby's, so you stayed at home to do what you used to: art commissions.

You had fallen so behind recently with all that had happened, so the list was pretty big. You groaned as if in pain when you see all that people wanted you to do. You loved drawing, but this looked like it could take a while.

An hour later, and you felt like you hadn't even made a small dent in the list. Deciding to take a break, you started browsing around your computer until you see the link you had saved to "The Valleys We Cross."

Your mood went from bad to worse. Of course, the very thing you had been trying to avoid. How would everyone react? You were practically putting their private lives on display for everyone to see! All of their weaknesses, strength, interests, it was all there in the form of a comic book.

Another thought made you pale. What if someone else somehow put two and two together? What if a monster hater figured out how similar the two were? What if they used the information in the comic against your friends? What if you had just endangered your friends lives? 

It was too late to take the comic down, it had already been up for so long that hundreds of people had probably saved it to their own computers. What were you going to do? What could you do? 

Your mood continued to fall for the rest of the day and through the night, until it was the next afternoon and you still hadn't come out of your room. You could hear Undyne and Frisk outside your door conversing silently....well Undyne trying to whisper while Frisk was writing on her little board. A part of you felt guilty and worrying your friends so badly, while the other part was telling you that you deserved to feel horrible after the mistake you had made. You couldn't drown the worry that was slowly eating you alive.

You had been worried that your friends would find out, but now that worry was completely overridden with the terrifying fear that your friends would be in danger because the information that you had unknowingly given the world, and it was killing you. 

The next day you could tell that your roommate had had enough.

"(Y/N)? Look I don't know what's happening but you haven't even come out to eat."

No answer.

"Please just talk. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong Punk."

Silence. 

You could hear her getting more worried as she tried to convince you to come out. You thought you heard her threatening to kick the door down before also hearing small sounds that probably came from Frisk, more than likely convincing her that it would make matters worse. 

You heard Undyne call someone later on her phone, probably Alphys. 

"I said I don't know! Everything was fine a few days ago! She just locked herself up and now she won't even come out and eat! Babe, please just call Carol or something....what do you mean a case? Is some stupid case more important than-. Yeah I know I know I'm sorry. Well what about her brother? You mean to tell me that no one bothered to get his number?" You hear Undyne sigh. "Ok then, I'll think of something else."

She walked farther until you couldn't hear her anymore. Yay, back to suffering. 

You don't know when you fell asleep, but you woke up again when more knocks came to the door. Thinking that it was Frisk or Undyne again, you ignored it thinking that they would give up over time like before, but you nearly jumped when they talked.

"FRIEND (Y/N), PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR."

Papyrus? What was he doing here? Did Undyne call him?

"Please Friend (Y/N)." It hurt to hear him lower his voice like that, almost as if yelling would hurt you. "It Isn't Good To Not Eat Like This."

It hurt even more when you thought about how he might get hurt because of you.

By now you could hear the other voices murmuring behind the door. You easily recognized Undyne's voice as Alphys tried to reassure her that everything would be fine. 

How could you call yourself their friend? First you put their wellfare at risk, and now you were making them worried over nothing. Great, good going (Y/N). 

"NNYYYYYAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! THAT'S IT!"

"U-undyne stop!"

Your door was kicked open forcefully, making you look up blearily from where you had cacooned yourself in your blankets on your bed. The light stun your eyes, but you could see the outline of your friend as she scowled.

"I DEMAND AN ANSWER RIGHT-right-(Y/N)?" She looked shocked by your appearance. Did you look that bad? Oh well, you bury yourself further into your little safe haven, not wanting to see the concern on her face. You didn't deserve it.

You could hear them murmuring again, and a few times different people would try to coax you out of your bed, but you just ignored them and buried yourself further when they got too close. 

Papyrus tries to bribe you with spaghetti.

Add a blanket.

Alphys asks if you want to watch anime with her.

Tighten the cacoon.

Eventually, they all got the idea that this wasn't working and they starting arguing outside on what else they could do, heading towards the living room and leaving you in silence again.

This was ok, this was fine.

Maybe a little distance will do everyone some good.

You almost fell asleep again when you heard the door closing and a weight add itself onto your bed. You didn't bother checking who it was, and they didn't look like they were going to confirm it either as you both simply sat there in silence until they decided to speak.

"looking a little tired there, pal."

Sans? Why on earth would they send Sans? I mean, sure, you're comfortable with each other now, friends even (that made your chest hurt in guilt), but he was probably the one you knew the least. 

"i may not know too much on humans, but i'm pretty sure that they need to eat to live."

No answer. Sans hummed and was silent for a few minutes.

You grew a little confused. Why was he even here? Sans sighed.

"i don't know what's going on with you, but i can tell it isn't really good if you're willing to lock yourself in your room for four days."

Had it been that long?

"look buddy, just talk to someone about it."

Quiet.

Sans waited for your answer but sighed when you didn't give it. "i think i understand."

No, no he didn't.

"you scared. 'bout what, i have no idea, but it's bad enough that you think that if you leave, then you'll just make it worse."

Ok, so maybe he did a little.

"you scared that no matter what you do, it will only make things worse, or worse than that," He pause before continuing. "it won't even matter."

Ok, why does this sound like this wasn't about you anymore?

You peaked out from your bundle to see Sans looking away from you, probably not even here anymore mentally.

"You're scared that you'll wake up one day, and it will all be gone." His breath went a little shaky. "That it will all go away."

That was exactly what you felt like. You thought that you liked the solitude that you had found, living as a couch potato, but ever since you met the monsters, your life felt like it was actually useful for once. You were getting out, having fun, you had a kid! (adopted but you get the point). 

He was saying exactly how you felt. So why did you feel like he wasn't talking about you?

Sans seemed to recover his sense of direction like only just remembering where he was, but he still didn't look at you.

"anyway, what i was trying to say is that it doesn't matter, you got people out there who are worried 'bout you. so come on, there are people out there who really care about you pal."

You stared up at him as he turned and jumped when he saw that you were staring at him. He flinched a little when he took in your appearance, which confirmed your theory that you looked horrible.

"They really care about you, too."

You were a lawyer, you knew how to read people. He was talking about himself. You don't know why or what happened to make him feel that way, but you weren't just gonna stand there and let him think the way you just had been.

He seemed to brighten just a little bit and chuckled at your hoarse voice. "you sound horrible."

You couldn't help but laugh a little as well. "Yeah, who knew that sleeping for four days would be detrimental to someone's health?"

"why do i feel like that's directed at me?" He faked a hurt expression and put his hand to his chest. "naps are a sacred art."

"Someone could think you were dead from all the naps that you take....oh wait!"

"heh, good one."

You were sitting up by now, and the two of you just sat there enjoying each other's company for a while. You never thought that you or Sans would ever be so comfortable with each other, but there you were. Who knew that the short punny skeleton would be the one to pull you out of whatever had been burying you for the past....wait.

"I MISSED WORK!" You exclaimed and flopped right back down.

Sans started laughing at your expression. "relax, i'm sure that grillbs' will understand....well..." He scratched the back of his skull. "patella the truth, i'm a little curious as to why you got like this."

You froze a little before bringing the best convincing smile you had. "It's nothing anymore."

He looked hesitant before accepting your response. He finally stands and offers a hand to you. Now it was your turn to hesitate, then you finally grabbed your hand in his and let him pull you up, taking a few minutes to steady yourself on your unused legs. He helped you walk over to the door before stoppping slightly too look back at you.

"you sure you ok now?"

You smile up at him. "I'm ok now."

You could have sworn you saw his face slightly flash blue before it was gone and he smiled back. "let's go then, and also, you deserve this."

"huh?"

"YOU!"

You were torn away from Sans as your fishy roommate basically suffocates you.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, YA HEAR?"

"*cough cough* U-undyne! can't b-breathe!"

She reluctantly lets you go, but you were immediately surrounded by the worried and concerned faces of your friends, asking if you were ok.

You smiled. When was the last time you had had this many friends? How could you have worried them so much?

You looked over at a certain skeleton and smiled even more genuinely, not noticing the slight blush that you wore. Yes, you were going to fix this, somehow. For your friends.


	20. Chapter 19

After I had finally calmed down I noticed that the living room was lacking a certain little companion.

"Wait! Where's Frisk?"

"Oh that! Mettaton's taking care of her."

"WHAT?"

And that's how I ended up running all the way to MTT Studios to hopefully stop another chainsaw accident. Turns out, she only wanted to addition for the runaway position in one of his new movies. I was fine with that...as long as there are no chainsaws. 

I did end up running into Reya again though, so it wasn't completely hopeless. We talked for a bit before watching the show.

After it ended Undyne practically dragged me and frisk all the way back to the apartment.

"Woah Undyne! slow down! what's the rush!" I manage to gasp out.

"We're cheering you up!"

I look at her confused. I thought I was cheered up?

After a few minutes everyone, and I mean everyone, started showing up. Mettaton had even dragged Reya along (the poor girl).

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" Undyne yelled out. 

"Uh.....get what started?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

Oh please no.

I visibly paled as everyone was herded into the living room. I hated truth or dare, because it always felt like i was being forced to do something i didn't want to do.....oh wait!

"Undyne really it's fine I'm feeling totally better now!" Anything but this.

"TOO LATE!"

Shoot. 

"Let's Get Started!!" Undyne forces me between Papyrus and Frisk then jumps down besides Alphys. 

(all righty! sorry if i didn't use your dares or truth, i'll try to add in what i can. thank you so much for the suggestions! The first few dares will be from Ashyleanna, thank you ^^)

"Sans! You start!" Undyne yells out.

"all right, Alphys, truth or dare?"

"u-uh, t-truth?"

"what's your favorite condiment?"

Groans are heard across the room.

"R-really Sans?"

"yep."

"u-ugh! f-fine! S-soy sauce."

"guess you just can't 'ketchup' to my level of appreciation."

"SANS NO!"

"sorry bro."

"Next!" Undyne yells out. 

Alphys went next.

"(Y/N), t-truth or d-dare?"

I decided to start of slowly. "Truth."

"What's your f-favorite anime?"

I think for a little while before answering. "Probably (insert favorite anime)."

"O-oh! Good c-choice!"

"Thanks!"

Undyne smiled at sans. "Sans! Truth or Dare?"

"dare."

"Feeling bold bone boy?" She cackled. "I dare for you not to drink ketchup for the remainder of this game."

It almost looked like Sans frowned for a sec. "aw come on, how could you "trout" me like this? I thought we were friends?"

"ARRRGGGHHH! NO FISH PUNS PUNK!"

Next was Mettaton. "Papyrus! truth or dare?~"

"TRUTH!"

"Other than spaghetti, what is your favorite dish?"

"NONE! FOR THERE IS NO DISH WORTHY ENOUGH OTHER THAN THE MASTERPIECE KNOWN AS SPAGHETTI!"

I blinked. I don't think I've ever heard anyone say something so poetic or deep over pasta. 

Reya smiled. "Frisk, truth or dare?"

Frisk chose dare and I told her choice to Reya.

"I dare you to act like a completely different person for 10 minutes."

I think she pulled off the Mettaton act perfectly.....although now I need to know why a kid knows how to do poses that some would consider...well...*cough*

Frisk then looked at me and wrote on her little board. "(Y/N), truth or dare?"

"Dare." I felt a little more, heh, "daring" after the first round. 

"I dare you to give Papy a kiss at the top of his skull!"

I blush slightly, but did what I was told to. Papyrus looked flattered. 

"THANK YOU FRIEND (Y/N)!"

I giggled. "No problem Paps." I looked at Sans and frowned when I noticed him looking away. Was Sans mad that I got so close to Papyrus? I know that he's protective, maybe I shouldn't have done the dare. Oh well, can't do anything about it now. 

I look at Papy. "Papyrus, truth or dare?"

"DARE OF COURSE!"

I smirk evilly. "I dare you not to make spaghetti for dinner."

I almost regretted it when his face fell, but felt better when his eyes started to sparkle. "I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

"Your turn Paps." Undyne calls out.

Papyrus looks thoughtful before turning to his brother. (this next dare was suggested by Sarah. I will be mentioning who recommended the dare by their name being in bold beforehand.)

"SANS! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"eh, truth."

"What do you think of (Y/N)?"

Everyone seemed to freeze and suddenly the two of us were the center of attention. Why would Papyrus ask that? I squirm uncomfortably as Sans went from staring at his brother to staring at me. I don't know how long we just sat there before he relaxed.

"she's ok."

"JUST OK? UNNACCEPTABLE!"

"ok."

"SANS!"

"yep?"

"BE MORE SPECIFIC!"

"ok."

"NYEEEEEEEE!"

I just laughed and smiled. It made me happy to know that Sans was ok with me now, and that he wasn't faking it. I didn't notice a pair of eye sockets staring at me. 

"frisk, truth or dare?"

Frisk looked at Sans with a determined look. "Dare" she wrote.

Everyone looked at Sans who was suddenly wearing a serious expression.

"i dare you..."

Everyone held their breath.

"to hug everyone in the room."

I blinked along with everyone else. That's it?

Frisk looked disappointed but happily went to do what she was dared too. Wait....should a little kid be playing this game with a bunch of adults like this? Man I hope this doesn't go downhill. 

It was Undyne's turn again. (Alissa Fawn is a Spooky Skeleton. Sorry I changed it up a little bit. Also, I'm not having Socks be something intimate in monster culture here. it wouldn't make sense for sans to leave his around if they were like that). "Sans! Truth or Dare?"

"dare."

"I dare you to wear a dirty sock on your head for the rest of the game!"

Sans just shrugged and snapped his fingers, and suddenly there was a sock on his head. I cringed a little and looked away, a little grossed out but ok. 

Alphys. (That Non-Binary Next Door. Sorry, changed yours up a little too). "M-metatton, truth or d-dare?"

"Dare~"

"I d-dare you to d-dance the t-tango with one of your e-employees."

Did she just get her phone out?

Reya was the only MTT employee in the room, so the poor unfortunate soul was the only option. It was pretty ok that Reya could keep up with him though, considering that she was blind. Bet that hurt Metta's ego a bit hehe. 

Reya's turn. (Eat Fresh Blueberries) "Undyne, truth or dare?'"

"DARE! DO YOUR WORST!"

"I dare you to buy four pizzas."

"WHAT A WIMP DARE! BUT FINE!"

Yay, food :D

(Underswap Sans) Mettaton looked towards me. uh-oh. "(Y/N), truth or dare?"

You know what, whatever. "Dare."

"I dare you to stay on Papyrus' shoulders for the rest of the game."

I didn't know if it was a good idea since Sans seemed reluctant for me to be near Paps since the kiss earlier, but it was a dare so I climbed onto Papyrus shoulders using the couch as a stair. 

"I feel like a giant." I said with my eyes wide as I looked around.

"how's the weather up there?" sans joked.

"Powerful." I joked right back.

Frisk looks at Sans (Kate is tired as HeCk) she looked almost regretful. "Sans, truth or dare?"

"i'll choose truth this time."

"Do you miss the underground?"

And the air was back to tense.

It felt like forever until sans finally mutters out. "some of it." 

I knew that that was all that he would give us and hurried onto my turn. 

I suddenly had a very horrible idea, but it was brilliant all the same. I smirked evilly at Metatton.

"Metta~. truth or dare?" 

I could tell that he didn't like that look in my eyes, but he didn't back down from my silent dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to be handcuffed to Reya for the rest of the game."

He stiffened a bit before sans snapped and a pair of handcuffs appeared out of no where in front of him. Reluctantly (was that a blush?~) he put the handcuffs on him and Reya, who was looking similar to a tomato at the moment. 

(Izzy. Hoo boy almost reluctant for this one. hehe, almost~) "(Y/N)? TRUTH OR DARE?" Papyrus looked at his brother with a challenge in his eyes.

I accepted. "Dare."

"I DARE YOU TO GIVE MY BROTHER A KISS AS WELL!"

I felt like my body had betrayed me as I felt my face darken. Yep, no, sans was definitely not comfortable with me to that level.

Still, a dare was a dare.

I hesitantly made my way over to the skeleton, who looked like he wanted to hide in his hoodie. Before he could do just that, I hurriedly kissed his skull before scurrying back to my spot, not looking back or noticing the blue that he hid under his hoodie as he covered his skull. 

(Leafgale) The night continued like that. Undyne had to peel a banana with her foot, Sans had to call a random number and flirt with them (couldn't help but blush again when I noticed how he seemed to be a natural at it), Alphys had to talk in a strange accent for the rest of the night, which didn't work out well, but eh, whatever. Frisk tried to sell sans a bar of soap for three minutes, but sans kept on raising the price for it even though he was the one buying it? It was fun, and I found myself smiling brighter. 

Reya was dared to sing a solo, and I thought she did amazing at it. (youtube.com/watch?v=YWcrfp_dXKM). This gave me an idea when I happened to notice that she seemed to blush when a certain diva complimented her on her performance. 

"All right! your turn (Y/N)!" 

I looked around and thought about who I was going to pick. I looked back at my favorite victims and smiled. What can I say, something about the dramatic robot and the blind girl currently handcuffed to him made my old anime shipping habits resurface. 

"Reya, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" I can hear the hesitation in her voice.

"I dare you to do a duet with Mettaton." 

I had never seen her blush so much before, but this was totally going to be worth it, I know it. 

youtube.com/watch?v=xj6dm__2oUo

I totally video taped it. 

I looked around and smiled again. Surrounded by all these friends, by people who actually care about me, who don't pressure me all the time, it made me feel like i could do more.

Like I could leave everything that she told me behind.

I looked over at where Sans was annoying Papyrus with puns and felt my face heat up slightly.

Yes, I think that I like it hear. 

I think...I'll stay this time.


	21. Chapter 20

I blankly stare at Undyne as she stands in front of me, not sure if I had heard her right. "I'm sorry, say that again?"

She huffs in annoyance. "I said, we're going to have a cooking competition at Tori's! It's for...what do ya humans call it?...Thanksgiving!"

"Thanksgiving has already passed Undyne."

"So it's a little late then."

I sighed and put down the remote, seeing no point in continuing my tv watching if she's only going to block the screen. I had left for Thanksgiving to spend time with my parents in another sitting, leaving Frisk with Toriel temporarily (thankfully no complaints were heard from any agencies or bratty humans), but ever since I had explained what Thanksgiving was the monsters had now insisted in having one of their own with their own flair, and that I had to be there. 

"How does this concern me exactly?" I ask. I hope they don't want me to cook, because that definitely won't end well.

"We want you to come you nerd! You don't have to bring anything, you can be official taste-tester or whatever just show up!" She grabs a bag beside her (what's in it? should I be worrried?) and heads towards the door. "It starts in a few hours, so don't be late!"

Frisk giggles and follows beside the fish amazonian, and soon I'm left alone with my thoughts. Great, that's never really a good sign. I sigh and look back at my room with a narrowed gaze.

'Should I?.....But it's dangerous....But I do miss it....'

I groan in annoyance and drag myself off of the couch. I've been putting off updates on my comic for weeks now, but my curiosity is starting to kill me. I'm never gonna figure this out if I ignore it. 

I slowly entered into my room and got out the proper materials. Locking the door just in case, I got started.

Timeskip

I finally started coming out of whatever daze I get into when I draw. It had been getting worse since I first started realizing that something was wrong. I held my breath and peaked down at the canvas, only to loose whatever air I had managed to breath in.

Looking back at me wasn't the beloved comic book characters that I had spent so many hours drawing and illustrating. What I saw was my friends! (Picture above) They were standing around holding plates of food, and I couldn't help but tremble a bit when I remembered the dinner that I was invited too later today. 

What is happening?

Why didn't I draw my comic?

Why did I draw my friends?

I looked at the clock and noticed that a lot of time had passed and that I didn't have a lot of time to get ready before I had to leave for Tori's. I shakily hid my supplies and the picture, and did what I needed to to prepare for my second Thanksgiving. 

Maybe it won't come true this time?

Another Timeskip

I paused outside of the homey looking house, hesitating before knocking. I shook my head, determined not to let one little drawing (however disturbing) ruin my night! Thanksgiving is about gathering with family and friends and just having a good time, and that's what I was determined to do.

"FRIEND (Y/N)! YOU CAME!" Papyrus opened the door and swooped in for a hug, which I returned with just as much eagerness.

"Of course I came! I need to try your cooking...again...after all?" I got more hesitant the more I talked. yeah, I remember last time.

"THEN BE PREPARED TO BE BLOWN AWAY!" He pulled me into the house, closing the door behind me. "UNDYNE HAS INFORMED ME THAT YOU WILL BE THE JUDGE FOR THE CONTEST!"

huh? wait am I THE ONLY ONE????

I say a silent prayer for my poor human stomach as I enter the living room where everyone was gathered.

"There you are punk! I thought I'd have to come running back and drag you out!" Undyne laughed and punched patted me on the back.

"Yeah, sis. What took ya?"

I startle when I see Carol and Ryan in front of me smiling. "You two didn't say you were coming!" I playfully glare.

Carol shrugs. "We didn't know until shorty over there decided to give us a shortcut over." She jams her thumb towards sans.

"i'm taller than you."

"Still short in monster terms."

"Touche."

I smile at the light atmosphere around me (and at the fact that I can't wait to see Ryan's face when he tries the spaghetti), a lot more light-hearted and carefree then my family's Thanksgiving. 

I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and see Ryan glance at me, nodding showing that he was having the same thought. But I didn't want to worry about that right now. 

"I hope you three are hungry." Toriel smiles. "Because it seems as though we have quite a lot for you to judge."

"Bring it on." Ryan laughs and heads to the dining room.

I follow laughing with Carol until we actually get there and my breath hitches and my laughter dies in my throat. Of course, why not?

(P.S. i can't remember whether or not I've introduced Muffet in the story so here you go, you're meeting Muffet. If they've already met, then mention in the comments and I'll fix the mistake. Please and thank you ^^).

I went up to Grillby to talk until Toriel decided that the competition would begin, and he explained a few things. There were four teams, Toriel and Sans with pies (since when could sans cook pies?), Papyrus and Undyne with spaghetti (yeah I've seen Undyne in the kitchen. Medics are on speed-dial), Grillby with burgers (now that I'm looking forward too), and this Muffet with dessert of tea and donuts (are they really made out of spiders?).

I sigh and shake my head. This is definitely the weirdest "Thanksgiving" I've been too, but what did I expect from friends like mine?

"Let's get started before it gets to late." Asgore directed the three of us that were judges over to a separate table and....when did Mettaton get here?

"Hello there darlings~" Please tell me this isn't being filmed. "Do to popular request, this won't be the Thanksgiving special I was hoping to put up, but I'm sure a family special is just as good." Thank goodness. "Let's get this contest started, shall we?~" 

First was the spaghetti, I slipped a silent prayer for Ryan and Carol then held my breath as I made myself eat everything. The look on Papyrus' face was definitely worth the potential food poisoning. 

Besides, it encouraged the others to finish too, thought I'm worried that they're dying.

"WOWIE! YOU'RE HUMAN FAMILY LIKED IT SO MUCH THAT THEY RAN FROM IT'S BRILLIANCE!"

I tried to laugh loud enough that no one heard Ryan vomiting in the back ground.

"Here you are, my dear. Please give an honest opinion." I smiled at Grillby as he put the plate in front of me. At least I know that this will be good. 

Plus, all this food is a distraction from the picture.

I eagerly dug into the burger and it was gone in literal seconds. 

"Oh ho!~ It seems as though someone enjoys Grillby's cooking!~"

Mettaton's teasing encouraged Ryan and Carol to hesitantly try, and they instantly deflated in relief and dug into their's just as fast. 

I surprisingly enjoyed Muffet's treats (wisely not telling the other judges about one of the ingredients). Monster food is always good hehe. I sneaked a peak at where Grillby and Muffet were chatting and smirked, catching Frisk's eye and we grinned evilly at each other knowingly. hehe, monster romance is just as good. (Ok, so i ship it, sue me *smacked be editor* A GOOD CAPTAIN GOES DOWN WITH THEIR SHIP! *sinks* oh well). 

"I hope that you three have enough room after all of those masterpieces." Toriel smiles warmly and serves some pie to all of us.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of monster food, Miss." Ryan said politely as he gathered his plate. 

"Why thank you captain! I'm glad that at least one person in the police force isn't against us." And she did look happy. It made me want to cover my eyes from how bright her smile was.

"All right no more flirting." Carol huffed (ooooooooooo jealousy! I ship it) "Let's get to the pie!"

I hesitantly tried my first bite, but was surprised that it wasn't that bad. I mean, I probably should have expected that since Toriel made it, but Sans helped, so I was kind of expecting some sort of prank. Surprisingly though, I think that this is actually the best pie I've ever tasted. Looking over at the punster, I had to do a double take.

Was his face blue?

I didn't have time to question it before Carol and Ryan were done with their pie and I hurried to finish mine so that the rest of the celebration could continue. Fortunately, everyone else had eaten at the same time we did do to how little of it their was, so we didn't have to wait for everyone.

"ALL RIGHT PUNKS! WHO WON!" Undyne was eager as always to see who came out on top. 

We all looked at each other nervously. 

Ryan starts, "Well, personally I think that I preferred the tea the most. It had a sweet but soothing feeling. Miss Muffet, do you think I could have the recipe?"

"Huu huu~ Of course!~ Anything for a future customer." Muffet winked one of her eyes at him. 

"U-uh...the spaghetti?" Poor Carol, I knew that she wouldn't be able to resist the puppy eyes.

"REALLY? W-WOWIE! I-I MEAN, OF COURSE YOU CHOSE THE SPAGHETTI! I MADE IT AFTER ALL!"

"WE BOTH DID YOU NERD!"

"PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

"What about you my dear?" Asgore asked kindly. Poor guy looked more like he was forced to be here then was asked, but eh, I can sympathize.

I tried to think back to what I really enjoyed the most.

"I normally would say Grillby's..." Everyone looks like the expected this. "But I'm going to have to say Toriel and Sans' pies, I don't think I've tried anything like that before, and would definitely not mind trying it again.

Aha! I knew that his face turned blue! Now just....to figure out how and why?

"aw, thanks pal." Sans mumbles out before hiding away in his hood.

A few hours later, I was getting ready to go home when Toriel pulled me aside with a mischievous grin. "I just thought that I would mention that you can thank Sans for the pie dear."

I looked at her confused. "Didn't you both make it?"

"You're right, we both made pies, but Sans made a separate one and gave a piece to you when he thought I wouldn't notice. Ryan and Carol may have had the pie we made together, but whatever you had was made solely by him."

Yep, definitely a little red in the face. "O-oh, uh....that was....nice of him?"

Toriel looked almost as if she knew something I didn't when she pulled away. "Anyway, walk home safely my child."

"Sure thing Tori." I give a thumbs up and stumble out, still confused over the revelation.

Why did the thought that Sans had made that pie just for me make my soul feel fuzzy?

And why did Tori look like she was scheming something?


	22. Chapter 21

I stare at the blank canvas in front of me. Usually I would be totally immersed in my drawing right now, but with everything that has happened I'm too scared to even pick up the pencil. I sigh and give up, putting the untouched canvas away for the sixth time today. 

I go into the living room where Frisk is watching tv and playing on her phone. Undyne is at work and it's a weekend, so we both have time to kill.

"Whatcha doing kid?" I peek over her shoulder, only to freeze at a familiar title.

'I'm trying to figure out this comic.' Frisk wrote. 'something just doesn't add up.'

"O-oh?"

'Yeah, the comic started before the monsters came out of the Underground. Although none of our actions from down there are predicted, aren't the characters really similar?' 

"well, I s-suppose."

Frisk looks thoughtfully down at her screen. It's times like these that remind me that she's still an ambassador.

"Tell you what, let's go get some ice cream."

'It's still winter?'

"Who says you can't have ice cream in winter?"

Anything to get away from that stupid comic.

timeskip

"His name is Nice Cream Guy?"

'Yeah, but everyone calls him N for short.'

"Right."

We were both sitting down at a bench somewhere in the park after getting ice cream from the only person selling it at this time of year. We were pointing at different clouds and trying to make the weirdest shapes.

'No way!'

"I'm telling you! It looks like a poodle riding a bike while playing the harmonica!"

'You're making that up!'

"How are you the kid yet I'm the one with more imagination?"

'I have imagination!'

I stick out my tongue at her and finish my nice cream. Finally, I can take the rest of the day to relax.

"(Y/N) (L/N)?"

Spoke to soon.

I froze at the familiar voice. Here? Why would he come to Ebbot?

"No way Shorty is that you?"

I look up with a slight scowl. "Derrick."

He looked older than I remembered him, but then that's to be expected. Still, judging from that all-knowing smirk, he's still the smug idiot he was in high school.

"No way! Who knew we'd see each other again like this?"

"Literally no one."

"I know!"

Oh boy.

Frisk was looking very confused and I tried to end this.

"Well it was nice seeing you but we really should be-"

"Aw come one! We haven't seen each other since high school! Let's hang out! I hear you've been a lazy bum for the past few years, who knew you had it in you haha."

"Right well it's starting to get co-"

"You're still so short too! Like a little kid!" (roll with it for the sake of the story if you're tall, just pretend he's taller. I'm making this up as I go)

"Well would you look at the tim-"

"I heard you never even used your degree! What was the use of all those classes then?"

I noticed Frisk bring out her phone and start texting.

Unfortunately, so did Derrick.

"Dude! Is that your kid?"

"Well n-"

"Someone actually took you? Congratulations! Man, everyone thought that you would be single and miserable forever haha."

I sigh internally, this is why I avoided Derrick. He thinks he knows everything and doesn't let anyone else get a word in.

"something wrong here pal?"

I never thought there'd come a day when I'd be so thankful to Sans, yet here we are.

Derrick's face immediately soured.

"Just having a decent conversation, need something monster?"

Oh no he didn't!

"i think i need ya to back away from my friends buddy."

Derrick looked a bit confused before he turned to me and Frisk.

"Seriously!?! Monsters (Y/N)! You think a prodigy like you would be smart enough to avoid these kinds!"

I could feel myself reverting back to my old habits.

Just let him get it all out.

He'll leave when he's done.

Just bear with it a little longer.

Apparently sans noticed something in my expression that he didn't like. "i'm warning you pal."

Derrick ignored him. "Friends with you? Yeah, right. You can't even make friends with humans! They're probably just using you to get closer and gather information!"

Just be patient.

"Unless that's why you're friends with them. I mean, if you can't have a social life with your own kind might as well have one with freaks."

Just wait for it to be over.

"What would Miss Rize say if she-"

I didn't even notice I had snapped the popsicle stick I was holding in two until everyone immediately stopped talking.

Sans decided that that was enough. (Although suddenly he looked like he realized something)

"That's it, we're leaving.'

And like the obviously fool that he is....

"Oh well, see you later (Y/N). I'll tell Miss Rize you said hi!"

Thank goodness he's gone.

Sans wasted no more time and shortcutted us right over to his house in the shelter. He immediately got out some left over spaghetti (the good stuff) and heated it up for us.

When Frisk left for the next room Sans looked at me. 

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Is he the reason I affected you so badly? Because I reminded you of him?"

I sighed. "Something like that. You're not really like this, but Derrick is a know it all bully who thinks he's always right and that he can't do wrong and that he knows everything about everybody."

Sans winces. "sort of like what i did?"

"Sort of, but you learned. Can't say the same about him. He's still the same from high school."

"about that. you have a degree in law, which means finishing law school, but you're at the human age of only finishing high school two years ago and being in the middle of college. might i ask why?"

I look down at my food. Am I really ready to tell him?


	23. Chapter 22/Valentine's Drabble

Do I want to tell him everything? It's kind of hard without revealing the whole story. Am I ready to trust him that much? I try to think back to how I've known him.

"One for the memories."

I had had another self-depreciation moment when I was getting myself down with worry. I can't just forget about how much damage my comic could cause. Frisk is at school and Undyne's at work, so it's really just me.

My phone rings, I look down to see a text. Sans?

'why are skeletons so good and cutting down trees?'

'sans it's two a.m.'

'......'

'.....'

'......'

'Fine why?'

'because they are LUMBARjacks. ba dum tss.'

'.....'

'......'

'No.'

"One for the dreams"

I was babysitting Frisk at the skeleton's house. She wanted to have a sleep over and I really don't have an excuse for her since it's the weekend and she doesn't have homework and I don't have work.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I'm in a field at night. Ebott Mountain?

"beautiful right?"

I jolt and look beside me to see Sans, smiling and looking at the night sky. For some reason I couldn't say anything, so I decided to simply smile and nod, enjoying the view with him.

"the couch may be comfy pal, but not really the best position to sleep in."

I jolt awake and see Sans smiling smugly and my weird position on the couch and I bolt straight up with and embarrassed blush. 

"what were ya dreaming about?"

"H-huh?"

"your dream. you were all smiling and stuff when you were sleeping."

"Oh uh, nothing important."

"heh, whatever you say buddy."

"One for the times that aren't like they seem."

I freeze when I go into the kitchen where Sans is holding a ketchup bottle, and the staring contest begins. My mind remembers what happened when he drank ketchup and Grillby's.

"Sans no!"

"sans yes."

How was I supposed to know Grillby mixes Sans ketchup with fire whiskey for him?

"One for the sadness,"

Sans comes in to Grillby's to see the flame bartender trying to comfort me as I'm crying the whole Nile onto his floors.

"woah what happened?"

"I-i'm sorry!"

"calm down snowflake, are you hurt?"

Grillby laughs and explains.

"..."

"..."

"all you did was break a plate?"

"I COULD HAVE HURT SOMEONE!"

"One for the smiles."

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP FOR THE LOVE OF SPAGHETTI!"

"sorry paps."

"I'm sorry Papyrus."

"THANK YOU."

"We just really..."

"...tickle each other's funny bones."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"One for the moments we have once in a while."

You spent your anime weekend with Undyne and Alphys as usual. Everyone crowding in the living room as comfortably as possible. Somehow you ended up next to Sans on the couch. 

"I'm not going to hear anything but puns for the rest of the night, am i?"

"heh."

"SANS NO!"

"sorry bro."

"One for my family,"

Ryan helps with Frisk with her homework as I cook a pitiful excuse for dinner. I smile over as Undyne comes in and tries to get my brother to spar with her.

He looks for me for help and I stick my tongue out at him.

'Traitor.' He mouths.  
'You're a cop'. I mouth back.

'Traitor.' I laugh.

"One for my friends."

Toriel gladly lets me watch as she uses her fire magic to make her delicious pies. Sans is watching Frisk in the living room and I can hear her laughing over something he said. 

I duck as a spear from outside where Undyne and Papyrus are sparring comes flying towards my head.

Poor Asgore, he's going to have to fix the plants at the window.

"One for the hopes we'll see each other again." 

"BUT THAT'S SO LONG!"

"But Paps I NEED to go now."

"YOU'LL COME BACK RIGHT?"

"Paps i'm just going to the bathroom."

"WHY DO HUMANS EVEN NEED BATHROOMS?"

Sans wheezes in the background.

"One for encouragement, One for love,"

I laugh at the text messages my friends sent me. Seriously, I yawn and small tears appear and suddenly I am in need of happy memes and don't be sad posters. 

Yikes.

"One for the warmth from the ones up above".

I smile at the grave in front of me.

"You won't believe all the stories I have for you." 

It's almost like I can feel her listening and hugging me.

"One for the sunshine, One for the rain."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND?" 

"It's called a sunshower papyrus. It's when the wind blows the rain our way when the sun is out and makes it sunny and rainy at the same time."

"so 'shower'd you say you're doing today bro?"

"NO PUNS."

"One for our losses, One for our gains."

"nooooooooooooooooo." i groan and lean back in my chair.

"what's the matter pal?" 

"I messed up the commission and now I have to start over!"

"ah don't worry." sans smiles. "you're just tired. rest up and you'll do better."

"Is that your way of using me as an excuse to nap so papyrus won't yell at you?"

"hey, you humans are fragile, need their rest! I just need to stay and make sure you do."

"Uh-huh."

"One thought in a million."

'He's been really involved in my life lately, little things anyway.'

"One thought to stay."

'He's a nice guy once you get to know him.'

"One more thought of you".

'He's gone through something like me before, I can tell.'

"One more for the day".

Sans is my friend, I can trust him.

It's time for the truth


	24. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok So basically for this chapter it just explains your/the reader's past. Also, I started a new story with Meme Overload, a friend of mine. It's called Demons In The Dark, if you want to check it out, you can find it on my profile ^^

I love my parents. They were great! They always made sure I had everything I would need growing up, and did their best to make sure I was happy. 

The only flaw I thought my parents had was that they were weak-willed. As long as they thought that it would be for my benefit, they would eagerly agree despite what I thought. And there were people out there that knew to take advantage of this. 

I was maybe seven when it started. My parents had told me that my aunt Rize was going to come for a visit with her son. As an only child, I was excited to have a new friend that I could play with. So when they visited, I instantly ran up to the boy next to the scary lady. 

"Hi! I'm (Y/N)! Your cousin! What's your name?" I gave him my brightest smile.

He looked surprised, but I could see the tiniest smile barely peeking out. "Ryan."

I smiled wider. "Nice to meet you Ryan! Would you like to see my toys?"

"That's a good idea, (Y/N). Why don't you take Ryan to play while I talk with Aunt Rize."

I looked back up at the scary lady, who was frowning down at me and her son. Intimidated, I lower my head and quickly lead Ryan away. 

We got along really well, although he didn't seem to know how to play, and he'd never heard of tag! I quickly made sure to fix that, and after an hour his tiny smile had grown. 

I asked him if he was hungry, and when he said he was, I went back inside to get some snacks. I was passing by the dining room when I heard the adults talking.

"She's really smart! Gets perfect grades and the teachers love her." I heard my mom say. "She's a very bright young girl."

"Hmph. As true as that may be, what point is there in letting her waste her time away with trivialities and games? I've seen her grades in school, and I think that her talent is being wasted."

My father sighs. "Rize, she's happy where she is."

"Happy? Yes I'm sure she'll very happy when she gets older and it's much too late to start."

"She's just a child!"

"You can never start too early."

"I really don't think-"

"Our family has always been successful, don't you want her to be successful too?"

It was quite.

"Trust me, I'm going to turn her into a legend."

I didn't know what they meant, but I was going to find out soon enough.

I was taken out of the school I was currently attending and placed into a more private institution. My aunt paid for all of the expenses, and I was expected to take all kinds of extra classes that made my head hurt. I wasn't doing very well, and Aunt Rize wasn't happy. The only person I could rely on in that time was Ryan, who I was becoming closer to with every passing day. 

I was ten when I first started studying law. It was an accident really. I had found a book in the library about it and was bored, so I read the book and found that it was actually pretty interesting. 

When I started to ace any classes concerning the subject, Aunt Rize took notice and immediately seized on the opportunity to exploit my interest in it. 

All I did was study. I wanted my parents to see that I was doing well, that they didn't have to worry, which they did anyway, but I still tried. 

"Do you want to ruin the family name?" Rize would ask.

And of course, I always said, "No." And start studying again. 

By thirteen, I had graduated from high school and was taking college courses. I tried to ignore the looks I would get from my classmates, who were all quietly wondering why in the world was a middle schooler in a college as hard as that one. (Pick whatever college you want)

High school had been hard. I was always grades over what most kids my age were in, and idiots like Dereck only made it worse. Everyone knew that my aunt was rich, and that made everyone 'friendly.' 

Of course, I knew better, so I always stuck to hanging out with Ryan.

College was better. People were spiteful that I was so young yet so far in my education, when they had waited years to reach where they were. It was easier to be alone.

Class after class. Course after Course. Semester after semester. Over and over and over again. Study, class, maybe a snack, few hours of sleep, get up, repeat. 

At fifteen I was so focused on my studies that I stopped calling my parents. In fact I started to stop all together. Only two hours of sleep a night was starting to affect me badly, and I was starting to get light-headed and faint in class and outside of it. 

Something had to be done about my situation.

"You've stopped eating again." I turned to see Ryan leaning against the door. I frowned and turned back to my book.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's even more concerning."

I stayed quiet.

I hear Ryan sigh and pull a chair over so that he was sitting across from me. It was only with me that he ever seemed to relax, instead of the tense atmosphere that was always around when he met other people. 

"I'm worried about you, you need to take better care of yourself."

"Thanks Mom, I'll take note of that."

"(Y/N)."

"Ryan."

"I'm being serious."

"I thought you were being annoying?"

"Are you serious?"

"No, I thought you were?"

"That's it." my book was swiped right out of my hands. I looked up startled.

"Ryan? what are you doing?"

"Making you take a break."

"But I need to study!"

"No, Mom wants you to study. When was the last time you did something for yourself?"

I frowned and looked back down at my hands. For myself? But I needed to get good grades. As long as I was doing good at school, Aunt Rize was going to pay for everything, and I should be grateful for that.

Right???

"Listen, I know how my mom can be. I've lived with her my whole life. But you, you were the one who taught me to have fun. That it's ok to just unwind sometimes."

I looked at him, confused now. "When did I do that?"

"Remember when we met? I've never really had a chance to just be a kid, but you showed me how to be. It was nice, playing with you. Like we were siblings or something." Ryan looked embarrassed for being so philosophical and turned away.

I contemplated his proposition for a little more than sigh. "Ok. If you're so determined to play hero or whatever, then let's go."

He looks relieved and grabs my arm to drag me away, but I stop him. 

"Ryan."

He looks back at me.

"All of the times that you visited my parents with me, you seem so much happier than when you're here." I smile. "I'll admit, you do feel more like a brother than a cousin. So if it's ok with you Mr. Grumpy." I giggled and held out my pinky finger. "We can be, siblings I mean."

He looked surprised, then down at my hand, and smiles. He entwines his pinky with mine and shakes it a little bit. 

"So! Where are we going Bro?" I teased.

"Well sis," He teased right back. "We're gonna get you a hobby."

The first day I picked up a drawing pencil, was the first day in a long time I felt happy. Of course, there were people that were a bit .....disappointed in my new interest.

My life became full of arguments. My drawing supplies would go missing, and my finished drawings would be found torn. 

Graduating college at 18, I couldn't take it anymore. The pressure and bickering, it was waying down on my mind. My whole childhood was spent preparing for a future I didn't want. 

I couldn't do it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I looked up from my drawing to see Aunt Rize glaring down at me. "Drawing?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to put those distractions away!"

"But I like drawing!"

"You were supposed to have an interview today! I didn't spend all of this time preparing you only to have you waste all of my efforts!"

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS FAMILY'S TALENT SQUANDERED BY A LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU!"

"YOU DON'T CARE? THAT'S RIGHT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN SON!"

"RYAN IS A SUCCESSFUL LAW ENFORCER! I MADE HIM THAT!"

"BUT YOU NEVER ASKED FOR WHAT HE WANTED!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE WANTS! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WANT!"

"How dare you?!?"

"You're so ungrateful!"

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Freeloader!"

"After everything I've done for you!"

"It would be so much better if you were never here in the first place."

I had had enough. My uncle had recently passed, and it was my breaking point. I remembered all of the times I would visit him and he would always listen as I ranted about my studies, and he never judged me for it. Now he was gone, and like most of my relatives he had been successful. It was money that my aunt couldn't touch, and he left it all to me. So I did something I never thought that I'd have the courage to do. 

I packed what little I owned, kissed my parents on the cheeks, and left. They understood as best as they could, and so did Ryan. They gave me what they could spare to help me settle in the new city, and even then I tried to refuse, but they were persistent. 

I was ready to start a new life.

"Ebott city, huh?" I looked around the bus station that I had gotten off at. "homey."

I stopped by a small cafe to get something to eat and started to look through my phone for places to stay. Do I need a job? Nah, I'm sure that I can get by by doing something like drawing online or something. 

"Hey there!"

Shocked, I looked up at the random stranger who had approached me. "um, hi?"

"You look a little lost, do you need some help?"

I warily glanced at her. After all that I had been through, was I really gonna trust someone so easily. 

But as I noticed her wide grin, and with an intuition engrained into me as part of my studies in law, I decided it was fine. 

"Just new to the city."

"Oh! Well, need a place to stay."

"Uh..."

"Nicky! What are you doing?"

"Hey Carol! Come meet my new friend, and our new roommate!"

"Woah wait I never said-"

"Shush," she smiled back at me. "I've already decided! I'm going to take care of you."

That's how I got my first apartment. 18, young, and definitely willing to kick back and relax after everything that I've been through. It took a while, but eventually warmed up to my two new friends, Carol and Nicky. 

It was nice. We'd get together after their college classes and jobs, eat dinner (usually take out) and yell at each other while playing video games. I'd tease them about their classes, and how Carol always turned into a tomato when my brother came to visit. 

It was good.

It was peaceful.

Until a year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ENDING UP WAY TOO LONG! Yeah I'm gonna have to turn this into two different parts, one it's late, and two haha my brain is fried again. Hope you all enjoyed! And remember to check out my new collab story, Demons In The Dark! *jumps out of window*


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's part two! It's gonna be shorter because I already listed most of her past in the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy! ^^

A whole year. It was amazing. Nicky and Carol were always so nice and supportive, especially after I finally got around to telling them everything about where I come from. Although, it is kind of hard to hide a past like that when you don't know the basics of pop culture. 

Nicky was the one that got me into online art commissions for a living. She saw how much I enjoyed to draw, and when she showed me that people would pay me to stay home all day and do what I love, it was like my Birthday, Easter, and Christmas all rolled into one.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

Nicky and Carol had gone off to their classes, leaving me alone in the apartment. That was fine, because after classes we would all go out to get something to drink before they had to go to work. It was good, it was perfect, actually.

I looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 

'What's taking those two so long? They were supposed to be here an hour ago.' 

I sighed and got myself some more snacks. Even though I'm worried, I know that they hate it when I get all paranoid, so I try to calm myself down. 

I looked at my phone when it started ringing. It was an unknown number, but being a curious being by nature, I couldn't resist answering.

"Hello?"

"Ah yes, hello. Is this Miss (Y/N) (L/N)?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to have to call you on such short notice, but your name was on the emergency contacts list."

"Emergency Contacts?"

"Yes, it's for Miss Nicky Canoe and Carol Foutain." (I had no better ideas .-.)

"They've been in an accident."

I couldn't hear anything after that other than my phone shattering on the floor. 

*Timeskip*

I ran into the hospital where my friends had been treated. The lady at the desk immediately seemed to understand my predicament.

"Names?"

After knowing who I am there for, she directed me towards a waiting room until the surgery could be completed.

Surgery. My two best and only friends were in surgery. I had never felt so helpless in my life. 

Apparently they had both called a taxi to ride home, but on the way a drunk driver had rammed his truck into the taxi's side. Both were in critical condition.

It felt like hours before a doctor called out my name.

"Y-yes?"

"You must be their friend. Well, I'm pleased to say that Miss Carol has successfully passed through her surgery and is now resting."

I sighed in relief. "A-and Nicky?"

My smile immediately disappeared when I saw his expression.

No...please no no no no NO

"I'm sorry, but we did all we could."

*Modern day*

Sans was very patient when listening to my story, even after I started crying. 

"well, i guess that does explain a lot."

I laugh, a little bitterly, as I try to dry my eyes.

"It's been two years, but I still haven't gotten over it. Nicky was always so understanding and happy and-it just doesn't seem fair that she should have to go when that stupid drunk driver is still out there happily enjoying his life." 

"do you still visit her?"

"Yeah, all the time. I know that she wouldn't want me to obsess over her death so I buried myself into my art commissions."

An awkward silence followed as we didn't quite know what to say now.

"no offense pal, but your aunt sounds like a pain."

I stifle a laugh.

"no wonder you left. i know i already apologized and all, but i'm sorry. for acting the way i did, and for what happened."

I don't know what came over me, but next thing I knew my head was on his shoulder and my eyes were closing.

"Thank you, Sans." I remembered saying before all of the stress of the day finally made my body shut down and slip into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was gonna be short -_- Anywho, How's quarantine serving everybody? .-. 
> 
> Also should I do an Q and A? Don't really need to, but just wondering if anyone had questions or not. 
> 
> See you next time!


	26. Chapter 25: Happy Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter Everybody! I hope that you're all having a wonderful day and not letting this virus or quarantines ruin it! Hopefully, this chapter will help you to make the day even better! :D 

"COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I yell out as I stuff everything I need into my bag. It's been a couple of weeks since my talk with Sans, and life has continued as it always does. I busied myself with work and drawing and taking Frisk to school in order to avoid thinking about it and feeling embarrassed. I can't believe that I let myself be so vulnerable like that, and to Sans of all people! 

'But I can't avoid him forever.'

"What's taking that punk so long?" Undyne says as she walks up to me to wait by the door. "And what's so special about hunting for eggs anyway?"

"It's an Easter tradition! Besides, the eggs are made of plastic, and hold candy and small toys inside."

"So boring! You humans have the weirdest holidays. I mean, who on earth would believe that a rabbit goes around hiding eggs and baskets of candy? Lame!"

"Actually I think it sounds like something out of an anime."

"DON'T USE ANIME AGAINST ME LIKE THAT."

We heard small feet coming our way and leave this wonderful discussion for another time. 

"There you are Frisk! Ready to go?" I look over and have to stop myself from laughing. Stars this kids was adorable, she's gonna kill me. 

Frisk smiles at my reaction and pretends to hop around in her rabbit outfit. Then she digs her hands into her bag and brings out-

"Nope, no way, sorry kid but I am not wearing that."

*Timeskip*

"I can't believe I'm wearing this."

Undyne and Frisk laugh at me as I walk behind them embarrassed. Frisk had finally convinced me (curse her puppy eyes) into wearing a hoodie/dress combination with bunny ears on the hood and thigh-high bunny socks with pink flats. 79ijmk-i *(It can be whatever color you guys want.)*

I had never worn something so comfortable and cute at the same time, and I was hating every single freaking minute of it.

"That's it I'm going home. I can't be seen in public like this." I move to go back to the car but Undyne just grabs my arm and drags me back.

"Too late Punk! We're already at the park so we might as well hunt some stupid eggs." 

This is revenge for making her go in the first place. I sigh and accept my fate, then lose confidence again when I see our group of friends that had already gathered. Even Ryan was here! 

"YOU LIAR, YOU SAID THAT YOU HAD WORK TODAY!"

"Well, the kid there told me it would be worth it, and boy was it worth it. Where's my camera? This is comedy gold." My cousin/self-proclaimed brother starts chuckling as he digs around for his phone to take a picture of my embarrassment. 

"Yeah (Y/N)! You should dress like that more often." Carol also whips out her phone and takes a picture before I can swipe it out of her hands. "This is awesome, who knew the kid would be such a good influence? haha."

I can feel my face heating up out of embarrassment and look at the ground as my friends tease me. I couldn't help but laugh myself with them, what can I say, it's contagious.

"WELL, I THINK YOU LOOK AMAZING HUMAN!"

"Aw thanks Papy, You look good too." 

"OF COURSE! I ALWAYS LOOK GOOD! NYEHEHEHE."

Everyone had dressed up in Easter themed outfits and Frisk's insistence. Although none of their outfits were quite as embarrassing as me. Mainly they were wearing clothes pastel colours and if I was lucky I would see some eggs or rabbits on their outfits. That's when I notice someone missing.

"Where's Sans?" I may feel a little embarrassed about our last talk, but since we're on good terms now I might as well say hi.

I miss the smug looks on Undyne and Alphys' faces. "Look behind you Punk."

I turn around when I hear Sans shortcut. He's tried sneaking up behind me with that trick too many times for me not to recognize the slight noise it makes now.

"heya snowflake, what's-" Sans seems to do a double take at what I was wearing and I could feel my face heating up again, flustered embarrassed. As if I had flipped a switch, Sans' face seemed to turn blue almost instantly and he pulls his hood over his face. Huh?

"Sans, are you ok?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah bonehead, you looking a little blue there." Undyne manages to say between her laughs, which only confuses me more.

I turn away to talk to Tori, but in the corner I can see Frisk poking Sans' arm and trying to sign something at him, but I'm too far away to see what she's signing, whatever it was, it makes Sans ruffle her hair and grumble. 

"Well, now that everyone is here, why don't we start? I made sure that monsters would be allowed today so we shouldn't have any issues with humans unless they want to get arrested. Remember, whoever finds the most eggs win!" I playfully push Sans over before dashing off, which I probably should have realized was a bad idea. 

"oh it's on."

*Le Timeskip*

Of course Sans tries to sabotage my egg-hunting, I should have realized this would declare war. I laugh and dig around in the bushes with Frisk, who decided to team up with me and Papyrus in this egg-hunting war. Undyne and Alphys were looking together while Toriel was content to watch, and Sans couldn't care less but he certainly wasn't going to back down from my unintentional challenge. 

And of course, I managed to convince Carol and Ryan to team up. hehe, progress.

I smiled as I watched Papyrus opening the plastic eggs to see all of the treasures inside. He reminds me so much of a kid sometimes, but at the same time he's smarter than he looks. I frown as I once again think about the forbidden topic. If I was still drawing the Valleys we Cross...would this have been predicted too?

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I'm suddenly surrounded by a bunch of candy. 

"Sans I swear-"

"what? i just need the eggs to win, you can keep the rest."

"How did you even find this many eggs in order to get this much candy?!?" I try to pull myself out of the pile. "This is cheating!"

"funny, i don't think anyone mentioned rules."

"Sans!"

"Alright alright." He laughs and helps pull me out with his magic. Yeah, never getting over that. "But since I obviously win, what exactly is the prize?"

"Not sure, Frisk said that she was gonna pick." 

We both head over to where everyone else was already gathered, and I didn't even need to count the eggs to see that Sans had won by a landslide. Papyrus was crying tears of joy while exclaiming things like how his brother was being productive for once. 

"Alright punk, what exactly was the reward?" Undyne looked a bit bitter at having lost, but tried not to let it get to her.

Frisk smirks smugly at me before signing. 'Winner gets a kiss on the cheek by (Y/N)!'

Me and Sans both simultaneously blush and try to hide in our hoodies. 

"Woah woah woah! Where's this idea coming from!"

"maybe you should, uh, pick something else kid."

I can see Carol struggling to keep a fuming Ryan back, the latter looking like he's about to kill someone. oh boy, and now we're starting to get attention from outsiders. What if they think it's a fight between races? I got to stop this.

I quickly kiss a section of Sans' cheek then start running away. "OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT I FORGOT MY BAG I'M GONNAGOGETTHATBYE" 

I didn't stop running until I finally reached to where I really had left my bag. I sigh and try to calm myself down. It was just a stupid kiss on the cheek, it was something that Frisk wanted! It didn't mean anything anyway....right?

I slap both of my hands against my cheeks. What am I saying? OF COURSE it didn't mean anything! Me and Sans just got on good terms, I'm not going to let a stupid crush-WHICH I DEFINITELY DON'T HAVE WHAT THE STARS AM I SAYING?

I groan and reach over towards my bag-only to silently scream and fall back. 

"Wowie, you're clumsy aren't you?"

What am I looking at here?!?

"Howdy there, friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't already make it a little obvious, see if you can guess who that is at the end ;) Anywho, yikes that took me a few days to write. School is the worst. Hope you guys had a happy Easter! Stay Determined! <3


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has occurred to me that I have become one of those authors that takes forever to update, and I really am sorry. With this virus going around and school keeping me busy and getting ready for college, it all sort of got to me. I have so many stories now, and I'm going to try to make a schedule to regularly update them once a week but I can't promise anything.
> 
> Also congratulations to all of you, ya'll saw this coming. 

How on earth did I get in this situation?

Let's see, it was Easter, we were hunting eggs, I got flustere-I mean, I got embarrassed, went to find my jacket, and now I'm sitting in Tori's living room with a skeleton and talking flower glaring at each other. 

"so uh.....I'm going to go see if Toriel needs help in the kitchen."

"good idea snowflake, you go do that."

"Why human? Scared of little old me? Why don't you stay for a while? Or should I just stay here with Frisk and Smiley Trash-bag....unsupervised?"

Did I forget to mention that Frisk is carrying that creepy little flower in her lap?

"On second though, I think I'll stay here."

Sans grumbles and slips further down into his seat. "what are you doing here you little weed?" 

Frisk frowns and starts signing to Sans, but he just waves her off, ignoring her.

"What, little ol' me can't enjoy the surface too? I'm a monster, just like you." Flowey seems to mock Sans, always smiling, and his annoying voice is getting on my nerves, but I try to ignore it.

"So is anyone going to introduce me?" I try to relax the atmosphere, didn't work.

"doesn't matter, you're never going to meet again." Even I can sense the hidden threat that Sans just slipped into that sentence. 

"Actually I'm thinking of sticking around." Flowey sneers at Sans. "You know, catch up with everyone."

Sans growls at him...and I mean literally growls! I look over at him in shock, which seems to make him realize what he's doing, because he stops and I can see some blue dusting his cheekbones, embarrassed at getting caught apparently. 

Flowey notices and give a disgusted face. "Ew gross, are you two dating."

That makes both of our faces erupt into blushes and avoid eye contact.

"N-No we're not dating! Why on earth-"

"i swear weed if you-"

"That's enough!" Toriel comes into the room carrying pie with her. "Flowey is a friend and guest of Frisk, so please behave yourselves."

Sans pulls his hood over his face and practically melts into his seat again, grumbling.

I clear my throat. "So, is Flowey another friend you met underground?"

Frisk nods and smiles down at the scowling flower.

"We're not friends." Flowey hissed, but spending time studying to be a lawyer comes in handy when it comes to calling out bluffs. He seems almost embarrassed. 

"Well, Flowey, was it? Do you have anywhere to go?"

That earns me the attention of everyone in the room, including Sans.

"you can't seriously be thinking about letting this-this parasite stay with you are you?" Sans gets up and is right in front of me in a total of one second. "do you have idea how dangerous that is?!?"

"Probably about as dangerous as letting an extremely violent fish captain of the royal guard be my roommate and adopting the ambassador of all monsters putting me in the public eye when people find out and making me a target of all idiot racists out there?" 

That makes him pause, and I can see the cogs turning in his brain and sigh. 

"I'm not making Undyne find another place, it took forever just convincing my landlord to let her live with me, and I'm only keeping Frisk until the government finally lets Toriel take her back." I look over at the flower. "Besides, it's like having a rude houseplant."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-" Flowey hisses as Frisk sprays him with a bottle. 

"hey snowflake, let's talk." Sans pulls me up by my arm and suddenly, the floor is gone and i'm floating, only to land in the skeleton's living room. I heave and put my hand on Sans' shoulder to stabilize myself. "Seriously dude?" Sans had shown me his shortcuts a few days ago, but he had a bad habit of using it without my consent. 

"listen, he's dangerous."

"So are you." I motion towards him. "With that little trick, people would run away screaming, but you don't see me complaining."

He groans. "you can't trust him."

"Yeah well, I let Undyne move in with me without questions, so as you can see, my self-preservation is not the best."

That seems to make him even more worried. "snowflake...."

"Listen Sans, I promise I'll be fine." I put my hand back on his shoulder. "I'll call you if I need any help, and you already know you can visit whenever you want, besides, it's not like I can stop you with that little trick. Frisk likes him, and that's enough for me." 

I know that Sans isn't totally convinced, but that's fine. I also know that he's not going to do anything to stop me. 

"Now come on, let's head back to Toriel's, okay?"

He nods and I go to hold his hand, but I never get the chance, because his arms are already wrapped around me. I freeze into the hug, not really knowing what to do. This is the most physical contact I had ever had with Sans, what on earth am I supposed to do?!?

"promise me you'll be careful."

I stiffly nod and try to relax. Sans also relaxes a bit and lets me go to actually hold my hand this time. His skull is a bit blue and he turns away. "sorry." He mumbles.

I smile, trying to ease both my nerves and his. "No problem." 

When we arrive back in Toriel's, I immediately fall over into the couch due to the dizziness. I feel Frisk and Sans both pat my back, the latter more awkwardly. "I'm never getting used to those."

"If you think I'm moving in with a low-life human then-"

Frisk sprays him again and he retreats into the soil of the garden pot he had been put in, hissing. 

"Settle down, Flowey. I'm not exactly happy about you either." I say as my head clears better. 

"Yes, Flowey, (Y/N) is very accepting of monsters, and she is being kind enough to offer you a place to stay, which must be better than at the park where most of the more...disagreeable humans will appear." Toriel scolds him lightly while offering me a piece of pie that I take with enthusiasm. 

I look around as Sans, who I hadn't noticed until now was sitting next to me, and Flowey glare at each other while Toriel and Frisk ignore them to talk amongst themselves. 

I wonder, what would happen now if I tried to draw, and if a new character would show.

A character with a deceptive look and personality, similar to a certain yellow flower. 

No, I couldn't...

Welp, curiosity killed the cat.

And satisfaction brought it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to update all of my stories today so sorry, I'm going to end it here today. I wish this was more detailed ;-; See ya'll later! :D


	28. No Update This Week

Just a heads up, I was going to update this week, then it occurred to me, it's final exam week ;-; I really have to focus on studying right now, But next week I'll try my best ok? Thank you all for being so patient and understanding in the comments, Hope to bring you and update soon <3


	29. Q and A

GUESS WHO JUST FREAKING GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! *confetti cannons, glitter canons, spaghetti canons* My brain is so fried right now lol. But as celebration for finally graduating....without a ceremony :p *trombone noises* I decided not only to finally do that Q and A I promised to do ages ago, but also promise to update sometime this week ^^ And now, ONTO THE QUESTIONS.

1\. What's your favorite color?

A. Galaxy haha. Because it's a big beautiful mixture of them all ^^

2\. Who's your favorite character in this story. 

A. I would say Ryan. there's just something about knowing that he is someone I thought of all on my own, and didn't base it off any other fanfic character, you know? Plus I modelled parts of him from my own brother ^^

3\. What undertale fanfic are you enjoying so far?

A. um....hehe.....I'm a multiple stories at the same time kind of gal.....so.....should I write a list or?....

4\. How will the reader be revealed as the author of the comic?

A. Now now people, patience is a virtue or some nonsense like that :P You'll see soon enough =)

5\. How old are you?

A. 18 years old :D so legally an adult......mentally however haha

6\. When will they know about the comic situation?

A. Hopefully soon. I feel like I'm just sort of putting in filler chapters, so I'll be trying to add more plot in from now on. 

7\. Is Y/N just gonna say she made the comics before she met the monsters or just not gonna say anything?

A. We shall see, won't we?

8\. To sans: How do you feel when you have heard about Y/N's past?

A. Sans: a little guilty, i guess. shouldn't have judged her before i knew her, but it's all cool now.

9\. To Sans: What's it like being a depresso with an expresso?

A. Sans: what do you bean? i have a latte happiness. my bro's just got a latte of energy, is all. 

Me: You can't use a pun twi-

Sans: the punmaster can use the same pun whenever he wants. 

10\. To Papyrus: What's it like being an expresso with a depresso?

A. Papyrus: WHAT DOES 'AN EXPRESSO WITH A DEPRESSO' MEAN?

Sans: *inhales*

Papyrus: IF YOU SAY A PUN I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW.

Sans: *slowly exhales*

That's all the questions that I can recall (or wrote down). If you guys have more, than make sure to leave them in the comments and I'll save them for the next Q and A that I may or may not do ^^ I will see you all very soon :D


	30. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Chapter 27 :D Hope you all enjoy! Just to let ya know, it's gonna start getting a little bit more, for lack of a better word, intense ^^ Hope you like it. 

It was almost two in the morning by the time I finally finished the new section of the comic. Now, as long as I don't update this, there won't be any problems, right?

I remember how I had drawn my friends instead of the comic book characters when I went to Tori's house for Thanksgiving and my nerves come back, tempting me to put what I had just drawn away without looking. But once again, my curiosity got the best of me and my eyes turn down towards my drawing tablet. 

I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I was looking at it right. Did I do that? But...how-

In front of me was two different drawings, on the left I had drawn a little plant special with green leaves peaking out of his sleeves and golden yellow hair, but on the right was Flowey, the Flowey that I knew. How could I have drawn both versions without even trying? Looking closely, I can definitely see the similarities. Same supposedly innocent smile, same eyes that had a deceptive look, same-

Wait a minute, not same.

I take an even closer look. The comic Flowey I had drawn did have similarities to real Flowey but....he also looked like someone else. I could barely see little horns coming out of his yellow hair, and his smile had sharper than usual teeth, almost looking like-

I quickly start going through other drawings until I pull of Tara, the animal special that had adopted the human Fiona. I put the drawings beside each other to compare. 

Yep. Same horns! The teeth look so similar, even their faces have similarities here and there! It was almost like they were related, but that would be impossible! Tara would symbolize Toriel,, wouldn't she? So if Toriel isn't related to Flowey...and if my comic seems to be so bent on inspiring itself from my friends...then they can't be related in the comic.

Right?

I jump when I hear a knock on the door and quickly put everything back where I took it from, making sure to hide the drawings and lock the drawer they were put in.

Frisk smiles up at me when I open the door. "Hey sis! It's almost lunch time, are you going to come out and eat?"

I look up at the clock to see that it really was almost lunch time. Hadn't it been two in the morning five minutes ago? How long did I spend drawing. 

Although it worried me that I seemed to lose myself in drawing that stupid comic, I give her a tired smile and ruffle her hair. "Sorry about that, guess I just didn't look at the time. You're lucky it's a weekend otherwise you would have been late for school!"

"You're lucky you had a day off from work."

"You make a good point."

"HEY PUNKS! It's late to try and be making lunch, SO TAKE OUT IT IS!"

"Hm? Are you sure? I could probably make something really quick-"

"NOPE! You're going to go get us something from Grillby's!" I almost missed the look that Undyne and Frisk give each other. Almost. I immediately grow suspicious. I notice Flowey in the background grumbling about how 'this was a stupid idea.'

"No no, it's fine. I'm sure there's enough for sandwiche-WOAH UNDYNE PUT ME DOWN!"

Undyne just cackles and proceeds to carry me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes until she deposits me outside of the apartment. "Stop acting so paranoid! Just go get the stupid food!"

I groan and stand back up just in time to hear the click of the door locking behind me.

Did....did she just lock me out?

I sigh in defeat and start walking. Good thing I was already dressed or this would have been way more awkward.

*Timeskip*

I push the door open to Grillby's and quickly walk over. It didn't occur to me until just now....they didn't tell me what they wanted!

I stood awkwardly in front of the counter for an embarrassing amount of minutes. How am I supposed to get us all food if they didn't tell me what they wanted? Ok, now I know that something's up.

"you're looking a little lost, snowflake. loose something?"

I jump a little and turn to see a familiar blue-hooded skeleton smiling at me from where he sat at the bar, a plate of fries and a bottle of ketchup in front of him. 

"Not really, Undyne and Frisk sent me here to get food, but surprisingly didn't tell me what they were in the mood for."

"huh, no kidding? paps kicked me off the couch and told me to go out. granted, i don't think grillby's was what he had in mind." He chuckles and drinks the ketchup straight out of the bottle.

Weird.

But to each his own I suppose.

"since you're here, want to just chill?"

I smirk. "Nah, this place is way to heated for that."

He smirks right back. "you sure you want to do that, snowflake?"

"Scared bone boy?"

"not a chance."

"Why are you acting so sternum? I'm only ribbing you, tibia honest, Icouldn't beat you if I tried! Although I'm sure I could think of a femur puns to keep you on your toes. Don't let it get under your skin, you Numbskull, What's the matter, can't take a joke?"

No idea where that just came from, but the look on Sans' face was worth it.

"where did you even get those?"

"What can I say?" I steal one of his fries. "I only learn from the best. Hey, did you know that the first french fry wasn't actually made in France?"

"oh." He seemed confused at the transition I just made from jokes to food history. I smirk.

"Yeah, it was actually made in Greece."

There's the smile again.

And just for a moment, I let myself enjoy the warmth it gave me, without overthinking what it could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....This still felt like a filler chapter. But don't worry! The plot will thicken! I can promise you that. *evil laughter as I fade into shadows*


	31. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter

By the time I finally realized that I should be getting home, it was already dark out. Sans seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"hey, i know a shortcut, wouldn't want you walking home alone in the dark after all." He winks at me.

I just laugh and exit the restaurant, punny skeleton not to far behind. "Oh...I don't know....can I trust you?" I tease.

"oh come on, i'm a dependable monster-OOF-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because I had thrown my arms around him and squeezed him in a hug. I lift my head up and smile at him.

"Welp, shortcut me home then."

I almost let go in shock when his eye sockets went out and his face exploded into a rich blue color. Oh stars, I broke him!

"Sans are you ok-"

He didn't let me let go, instead throwing his own arms around me. I barely register us travelling through the void until he lets go of me abruptly in front of my door. Still, he didn't let go for a few moments. I felt a small pressure at the top of my head before the skeleton disappeared, just barely hearing him whispering a thank you.

So now, I look like an idiot hugging air.

I awkwardly put my hands back down and clear my throat. I'm glad to find that my door was left unlocked and come in........

Only to slam the door back in Undyne's smug face.

I was dragged back in anyway though.

"What took you so long punk? I take it you got a little, preoccupied?" 

The food! I was supposed to pick up food at Grillby's!

"Uh-uhm....I forgot the food...."

I feel my face color as Undyne gives out a mocking laugh. "Relax, I remembered to feed the kid! So, have fun? I noticed Sans dropped you off."

I feel my cheeks heat up again involuntarily. 

"HAHAHA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. WELP IT'S LATE I SHOULD BE GOING TO BED GOOD NIGHT UNDYNE!"

And with that, I ran right to the safety of my room. I exhale in relief and sink into the chair in front of my art desk. I feel my cheeks and can tell that my face is probably redder than a strawberry. What's wrong with me? 

I'm just embarrassed for forgetting the food, yeah, that's it.

I look back down at the drawer that I had locked...how long am I going to hide this?

Something's missing in every single drawing, and it worries me.

Where's my character?

Am I not supposed to be here? 

If so, then why am I here in the first place?

I huff and turn off the lights, crawling into my bed.

I'll figure it out later.

*Sans Pov*

i shouldn't have left so quickly, but i couldn't help it! the way she smiled so brightly, and that sudden hug! i was scared that if i didn't leave soon, i was going to do something i shouldn't have.

i bury myself into the mattress as much as i can. i can still feel the magic in my face, proving that i really am blushing. she's so cute!

then i stop. right, i shouldn't be thinking about her this way. what kind of jerk am i? treating her so badly, then thinking about how much i wish that that hug had lasted longer, that i had something more, that i had kissed her when she smiled at me.

she's only just starting to trust me again, i can't ruin that. i shouldn't even be thinking about her like that.

monsters always feel something with their entire being, because they are literally their souls. once a monster feels something, they feel it bad. 

that's why it's always so hard whenever a monster gets a crush, because it's hard to differentiate between a simple crush and actually loving someone. 

i had a small crush on tori a long time ago, but comparing that to what i'm feeling now, this would definitely be stronger. 

no, i'm not going to do anything about this. i'm fine with being her friend. 

besides, there's always the chance of a reset, do i really want to do that to myself?

and there's no way that she would like me anyway.

with that thought, i surrendured to my one true love.

sleep.

*y/n's pov*

It's been a few days since I talked to sans at Grillby's, but I still feel my cheeks heating up everytime I think about it. Was that blue color a blush? What would that mean then!? What do I want it to mean!?!?

I sigh and slap myself with both of my hands. It's fine! Nothing's wrong! You're reading to much into a situation that didn't happen!

I wish that I could just draw something with myself in it, maybe then I would get some stupid answers.

I had been drawing a lot more often, and although Frisk was curious on what I was doing, I never let her see. I wonder who that little goat creature that I drew was? 

He was so cute! like a baby Toriel! He had an adorable little green and yellow striped sweater, and he seemed so shy! 

I giggled and entered my house. Frisk should still be in school...

I hear a noise further in the house.

Or not.

"Frisk?" I ask, putting my things on the counter. "Did school get out early?"

Silence.

Duh, she's mute.

I head towards, only to freeze.

My door is open.

I always leave it locked.

Please, please don't let her have found the drawings.

I carefully look into the room, but I really wish I hadn't.

I should have prayed harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Cliffhanger. You're welcome =)


	32. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL BETTER BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS! IT'S ABOUT TO GET UGLY

If I had eye sockets like Sans, they would have probably gone out by now. She looks up and stares at me with a blank expression, one of my comic drawings in her hand, and the drawer with the rest of them open behind her.

"Undyne." I gasp out. "I-I can-"

"It was you?"

I could feel my heart trying to stop while simultaneously beating way to fast. I had never heard Undyne sound so broken before. Not even all those midnight talks about how slow monster rights are coming out, or about the hate crimes that pop up every now and then. Those talks are usually angry and a little depressed, but here, it's like there's no justified anger. 

Yet.

"I was looking for my spare uniform, but-you-"

"I-I can explain, I-"

"All this time.....THE WHOLE FREAKING TIME????" 

There's the justified anger. 

I flinch, not really good at loud noises. It reminds me too much of her, but a part of me, the ugly part of me I try to keep hidden, mocks me saying to endure it, it's your fault.

"WE TRUST YOU! AND THEN YOU GO BEHIND OUR BACKS WITH-WITH A COMIC?!?"

Admittedly, if I wasn't freaking out, that might have sounded funny.

"Undyne..."

"DID YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF PEOPLE REALIZE THAT THIS IS US? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY ANTI-MONSTER RACISTS OUT THERE COULD USE TO THEIR ADVANTAGE?!?"

"I-"

"EVEN IF THAT WASN'T THE CASE, WHAT KIND OF FREAK ARE YOU TO BELIEVE THAT IT WAS OK TO PUT OUR PERSONAL LIVES OUT THERE LIKE THIS?"

"Please-"

"I can't believe that I actually let myself get close."

My heart stopped. I wish that it happened literally, with the look that she was giving me, I felt worse than the racists. 

"I'll be gone in the morning, don't try to call, and stay away from my friends, got it?"

We both turned around when we heard the back pack fall, and if I was hurt by Undyne's expression, Frisk was even worse. 

"I'm taking the kid with me too. Obviously I can't forever, but if you know what's good for you, you won't object."

I could only nod before Undyne picks Frisk up. I wait until I hear the front door slam before I crumble onto the floor, finally letting the tears that I had been holding back fall. 

How could it have gotten this bad?

The voice from before came back, telling me that this is my fault, that I should take responsibilities for my actions, that I didn't deserve to have friends like them anyway.

Sans.

Stars, we're going to go right back to square one! I can feel my heart tightening again. We had come so far from where we had started, and now he's never going to trust me again.

I was just starting to admit myself that I-That we-But it doesn't matter anymore, does it?

I don't even bother picking myself to go over to my bed, crying myself to sleep right there on the floor.

*Timeskip*

I don't know what quite wakes me up, but I'm in the same position that I remembered being in after the fight. The memory makes tears threaten to fall again. 

I blankly get up and look around the room, registering the blinking lights coming from my computer.

I get up and look over the email that I received, skimming its contents. I can't help the bitter laugh that escapes my lips. Of course, of all the times for the government to approve of Frisk spending time with monsters without human supervision, it would be now. 

It makes it better for everyone else though, right? They won't want to see me, it's perfect.

They'll be happier this way.

That's the only thought that I can use to reassure myself as my body goes through the motions that I would usually take. Check my messages, check my emails. 

Oh, what do you know? I've been blocked.

By multiple people.

Guess who?

This time I let the tears fall. Of course they would block me, I'm a liability, I betrayed their trust. They have every reason to want to. 

They'll be happier. 

I don't know how long I stare at the computer screen, but I finally print out the legal document explaining about Frisk's "visitation rights" and put it in her room. Knowing my frien-I mean, the gang, they'll probably send Sans or something to get her an overnight bag. Since they blocked me, this is the only way that I can notify them about the 'good news.'

They'll be happy.

"Jeez, what's your problem?"

I don't even find the energy to flinch at the high pitched voice, instead turning slightly to look at Flowey, to be completely honest, I kind of forgot that he was here. He spent most of his time in Frisk's room, and he is usually so quite.

When I don't answer, his scowl deepens. "Well? Aren't you going to answer? What was fish lips so mad about this time?"

I couldn't bring myself to talk, so I just picked his pot up, ignoring his protesting. I had heard when Frisk had showed him the comment, and how he mentioned how he didn't care. Of course, it didn't matter, it wasn't his opinion that I was scared of.

But he does live here, so he deserves to know. 

When he sees the pictures, he doesn't really react that badly, just looking them over and critiquing my art style. It felt nice, actually, to get a sense of normalcy. 

"So you're the freak that was posting their private lives on the internet, huh?"

I flinch a little bit this time. "Not on purpose." I manage to whisper.

"I don't get what the big deal is! I mean, it's not like any of these people even look like them, and there's nothing really bad written about them that anyone couldn't already figure out themselves! It's not like your humiliating them or something."

"It's not about that, it's about trust."

He just scoffs and uses his leaves to look through more of the papers as I blankly look down at my desk.

He pauses at what, guess he found his comic self.

"Is this supposed to be me?"

I shrug. I remember accidentally mixing that one up with the older versions of the comic, which, coincidentally, is what we are looking through. All of the new, unfinished pages, including the one with the cute goat child, was in the desk drawer in front of me.

I felt so disgusting to open it up, but I grab the last picture in my hand, crumbling it when my shaking hand subconsciously curls into a fist. I turn back towards where a certain flower is still as the character I drew for him. 

"It looks nothing like me!" He laughs mockingly. "See what I mean? Those idiots are too sensitive."

It was silent for a little bit.

"So, is Frisk really allowed to be around monsters alone again?"

"Yep."

"You know that she'll just move in with them again, right?"

"Yep."

"Are you seriously ok with that?"

I don't answer, because no, I'm not ok with that. Frisk is my friend. Undyne is my friend. And now they're both leaving, and no one else wants to talk to me.

"Not my choice." I finally say.

He scoffs. "You're so weak, aren't you?"

The words remind me of a voice from the past, but I push her image as far down as I can manage. "Maybe."

But they'll be happy. 

I pick Flowey back up, once again ignoring his screechings, and put him back in Frisks room.

"What are you doing, Idiot?"

"They're going to send Sans to get her things." I know that they will. I smile bitterly down at him. "Frisk will want him to pick you up."

I don't quite recognize the expression that crosses his face.

Once again, I didn't realize when my hand had uncurled from the fist it had formed, and immediately his little eyes zero onto the picture that dropped to the ground. And once again, I don't recognize his expression.

But I'm just so tired. 

"I guess this is goodbye, Flowey." Once again, tears prick my eyes. I didn't know Flowey as well as the others, but even having to say goodbye to him made it once again seem to real. 

This is actually happening.

I pick the picture of the goat boy back up, and close the door behind me. 

I send an email to Grillby, who hadn't gotten around to blocking me yet, turning in my resignation. 

I don't think I could stand going there anymore.

I don't sleep well that night.

But at least they'll be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY, THE ANGST I HAVE BEEN LONGING FOR SO LONG TO WRITE HAS ARRIVED! And now, dear readers, you witness how cruel I truly can be =)
> 
> Because it's gonna get a whole lot worse before it can ever get better =)
> 
> Ya'll are gonna hate me.


	33. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are ya'll ready? =)

How long has it been? Days? Week? Months? Years?

My phone has been filled with missed calls and texts from Ryan and Carol, but I can't bring myself to answer them. I've reverted back to my old lifestyle of being a couch potato, except a lot more depressed, and I can't bring myself to pick up a drawing utensil. 

I don't know how long I've stayed in bed, and if Carol saw me she would probably cry. My stomach doesn't want me to eat, while at the same time demanding food, but even if I did find the energy to go look in the kitchen, I don't think that I could bring myself to lifting a fork. 

I haven't dared to look in Undyne's or Frisk's rooms, because I know that if I do, it will make it real, and I don't want it to be real.

I wanted to take the comic down, but the website that I use is tricky to navigate, and it takes forever to put something or take it down, and even if it did, I know that other people have downloaded the comic onto their devices, and some have used the images in music videos and fanart. No matter what I could try, the comic would be out there somewhere. 

I really am a freak, aren't I?

I think I hear some noises from somewhere in the apartment. I think about ignoring them, like how I ignored when Undyne moved out sometime in the middle of night who knows how long ago, or when I could hear the small woosh of Sans teleportation when he came to get Frisk's stuff, but at the same time, this sounded a bit different.

Frisk was living once again with the Dreemur family, the only reason that it would be necessary to call me is if it was an issue legally, like, she had to go to the hospital or something, since I'm her legal guardian. Besides that, I decided to try not to bother them. After all, it's not like they want to see me. I put them in danger, I deserve their avoidance.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the noise again. Thinking that maybe a stray animal had somehow gotten in, I roll out of bed, falling onto the floor before sluggishly getting up, wrapping the blanket around me, and heading towards the living room. 

At first I don't see anything, everything looks normal. My soul hurts looking at the piano, so I turn away to try and find this stray animal that has decided to torment me.

"Jeez, you look terrible."

I whirl around at the sound of a very familiar voice. What is he doing here?

"Flowey?"

"Who else, Idiot?"

"But-" I wince trying to use my voice after who knows how long, "Didn't Sans pick you up?"

"That Stupid smiley trashbag hates me, I've been in this stupid apartment for the last two weeks! You need to be more attentive."

Has it really only been two weeks?

Something that Flowey said didn't make sense. If Sans had really missed him the first time, or refused to take him, then Frisk would have begged him until he came back. It shouldn't have taken two weeks to do that though. So the only reason that I can think of that he would be here is if he wanted to be.

But who would want to be here?

"I'm sure Frisk will send him back." I murmur, deciding that now was a good time to munch miserably on a piece of bread. I don't think I could stomach anything else.

"You put too much faith in those idiots." I don't object when he uses his vines to plop beside me on the couch. We sit in a depressed silence for a few moments. 

"Hey."

I look down at the flower, only to do a double take. I don't think I've ever seen Flowey look so...down....His face was facing downward, and he looked like he was thinking about something very serious.

"Do you still have that stupid goat picture?"

I nod slightly. It's probably unhealthy to keep those pictures, because they're the whole reason that I'm in this mess, but it serves as a reminder of why this is for the best. I'm a liability, I'm dangerous.

Yeah, that still sounds unhealthy.

"Well? I want to see them."

I don't mind his attitude. I'm a little to numb at the moment. Still, I get up, and just end up pulling out the whole drawer and bringing it with me to the living room, putting it on the small coffee table in front of Flowey. I fade in and out of sleep as he rustles around the pages, reading the comic, looking at the side drawings, and finally, the drawings of our friends themselves. 

The gang, not friends. They don't want that title anymore.

I open my eyes when he starts to talk again.

"Why did you draw him?"

I knew that he was talking about the goat boy.

"I don't know."

He kept the same down expression on his face the whole time. 

"If those idiots were as smart as they thought you were, they would notice that you had drawn these before the events occurred."

Normally, I would have panicked, but then again, there's nothing normal about this.

I just shrug and sit up slightly.

"Why are you here, Flowey?"

He doesn't answer, and we go back to silence.

It must have been a few more hours before he speaks again.

"How does it work?"

I almost don't answer, but then I decide, I have nothing better to do. 

"I don't know. I don't actually remember much of the drawing process. I didn't even realise what I was doing at first. But then it happened again, and again, and soon I saw a pattern. I tried to stop drawing, only making the occassional side pic, but it doesn't matter now."

"Would you draw again?"

I shake my head.

"Why?"

This is probably the most I've seen Flowey gone without exploding into a tantrum.

"Why should I?"

"For answers maybe?" He scowls at me. "You've drawing things before they even happen, you made these drawings, you-" He hesitates. "You drew him."

I look at the drawing that he's still holding with his leaves, and for the first time in weeks, I had an emotion other than numb. I was curious.

"Is he real?"

He looks down, and looks almost....sad..."He was."

I don't need to ask more. If Flowey is using the past tense, then I suppose I know that something happened.

"Could you draw again?"

"Why-Never mind. I don't know."

"Please."

This time I did a visible double take. Who was this golden petalled flower, and what has he done with Flowey.

"Listen Idiot." There he is. "Whatever this is, it's something big. I want to try something."

What do I have to lose? Besides, it can be my way of repaying him. He stayed.

I set up everything in the living room so that he could see me. 

"Ok, this is what I want you to try." He perches himself up where I wouldn't be disturbed, but where he could see what I'm doing. "Try thinking about the goat you drew. Just focus on him, got it?"

I shrug, I guess we're doing this.

It takes a little longer than usually for the fog to come, but soon, it's like my brain shut off, and I was lost in the drawing.

*Timeskip*

"I knew it."

I try to blink away the bits of fog that were still in my vision.

I look down at the three pictures in front of me.

The first one, I start to cry, it was the goat boy again, but this time, it wasn't just him. Toriel and Asgore were behind him, and beside him was a human. They sort of looked like Frisk, but at the same time, they seemed so different. I didn't want to see the faces of the goat Royals, my feelings still to raw to handle it.

( lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/JO47hI4WqB5e-hBFEXTgKptodILTailJin40c6dSpdxRVuDL8j2xHKoOS-0SA-g-QdSPLFddeoOcFWoF90iQuyHRL8MU7DUJPWjVIwBb2bP-EztCctJwHKQQ0gE7hJGLpKETbyMsUVUvSoOkBwAgwclXEOJnqefGml7KALfe4i-JpA )

The second picture had the goat boy again, but this time, he looked more grown up. He was carrying the body of the human in the first picture, and for some reason, my heart seems to tighten again. I feel like I'm looking at something tragic, that something horrible had happened. 

( ac7f26891f2860095667f71e3e99fdf689763229_hq )

I pause at the third one, finally looking up at Flowey. "Who was he?"

He once again looks so .....sad.

"His name was Asriel." He scowls. "He was Toriel and Asgore's son. One day, he found a human child in the underground. they were badly injured, so being the kind-hearted fool he was, he took the child back to his parents for healing."

Why had I never heard this story before?

"The two became the best of friends. But Chara, the human, wanted to help the monsters. They hated humanity, and thought that the monsters didn't deserve to be locked away. So the children made a plan. Chara poisoned himself, dying, and Asriel absorbed the human soul to cross the barrier."

I'm horrified. I had heard about the monster's ability to absorb souls, and that doing this could allow someone to pass the barrier, but to know that it actually happened made me feel sick.

"Asriel wanted to put his brother in the field of flowers that Chara always talked about in the human village nearby, but the villagers thought that he had killed Chara, and attacked. The prince barely managed to cross the barrier again before he dusted."

I can already feel my tears forming. Toriel. Asgore. To lose both children so soon....

I look at the third picture again.

"Flowey?"

He was also looking at the picture.

"Are you....Asriel?"

( mqdefault )

"Alphys was experimenting with determination. The flowers she used were the same flowers that 'Asriel' died on." He scowls. "But I don't exactly have my soul anymore, so no, I can't be Asriel. Asriel was kind. Asriel was whole. I am soulless. I may be what is left of him, but I'm not him."

I can't stop myself. I don't even realize that I'm doing my best to hug him until he tenses up. 

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" He sounds annoyed.

"Because I'm human."

He scoffs. We stay in the awkward hug for a few more moments before separating. He still looks so annoyed. 

"So what now?" I ask.

"What do you mean, Idiot." He gives me the same terrifying smile that I saw him have at Toriel's house. "We're going to experiment."

"Is that really safe?" I don't want to do more damage.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

I jump.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS UNTIL WE KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT IS YOUR DOING!" He was still smiling. "So let's get to work, right buddy?" 

He's right. I want to know what's going on. No more running from the truth. No more hiding from the answers.

I'm going to find out exactly what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Flowey be trusted though? =)


	34. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm on a role. I should keep in mind a plan for the story, because when I have an idea on where I'm going with something, it makes it easier to write. Hope ya'll enjoy, and uh....try not to hate me after this, please?

It's been two months since I decided to work on my 'gift.' Sometimes, when I'm out on errands, I'll see one of my friends. I never go up to them.

And I pretend not to notice when they leave as soon as they see me. 

Once I thought that Papyrus was going to try. He looked so happy to see me. But Sans just put a hand on his arm, sending me the worst glare, and led him out of the store.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

Flowey has been helping in his own way. He can tell which drawings are comic version, and which ones are of real events or people. When I draw real events, he explains what happened.

I know about souls, I know about the children. I try not to fault Asgore to much, but I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way. I know about the war. I know a lot about magic now too. 

I know that Frisk had died.

I know about resets.

I didn't want to believe it. But every time I drew a bloody drawing, the truth hit me right in the face. Sans has killed Frisk. Frisk has killed everyone. Undyne killed Frisk. Reset. Over and over and over. Pacifist. Neutral. Genocide. Over and over and over. Flowey killing everyone. Flowey being redeemed. Over and over and over. 

Until finally, it stopped.

She set everyone free, for good. 

But she can still undo it all.

Like Asgore, I don't know how well I'll be able to look at Frisk now. 

I know about Chara.

Every time Frisk killed a monster, Chara became more corrupted. He wanted it all to end, so he made her finish it all. He erased the world, and Frisk had to make a deal in order to fix it all.

But now, he's in charge of reset too.

Flowey told me that Chara has been oddly silent since they arrived on the surface, but that doesn't mean he's gone, so I won't hold my breath. 

Flowey had dug around. Sneaking into museums and libraries, looking on the internet, looking at old monster records. Finally, he thinks he finally finds an answer.

"Insight?"

"It's an ability that humans used to have before the war." He tries his best to keep his thorns from tearing the papers he was holding more than he already has. "It's similar to Frisk's resets, but also really different. Humans with Insight were said to see the past, the present, and the future. They could discover things that no one else could. They could find answers no one else knew." He hesitates.

"But?"

"But they can't predict their own lives." He scowls. "Insights were said to be hermits. Like fortune tellers that hid themselves away. They didn't really get involved in anything unless asked or payed. It was almost like they couldn't. Jeez, what's the point of such a power if you can't use it on yourself?"

"Where did you find this info?"

He looks flustered. "WHY DOES IT MATTER WHERE I GOT IT IDIOT?"

"You stole it, didn't you."

"SHUT UP."

The ability to look into things I shouldn't, basically. And now, I'm told that I wasn't even meant to have a life with other people. Perfect. Just great. Fantastic.

I don't really go into a fog whenever I draw now, but I also don't have to focus when I draw. I can hold a conversation like now, but if I look down at my hands they stop working. 

I can feel when my hands are done drawing, and look down. 

"What's this supposed to mean?"

Flowey looks over my shoulder to look (chapter pic)

"How am I supposed to know?"

I huff and look back down. I recognize the flowers as the Echo flowers that are in Waterfall, knowing this from the pictures of Waterfall I had drawn. But I couldn't make out the face of the human in front, and I didn't recognize the figure behind them. The looked a bit...glitched out? And the fact that their hands had holes in the middle didn't help either.

"Do you know who that is?" I point at the figure in the back.

He actually looks like he's thinking really hard about it. Until....

"Not a clue. I feel like I should though. It's annoying, put it away before I tear it up."

I sigh and put it in a separate pile. I hadn't really drawn anything "future" lately. Just stuff in the past, and maybe some details in the present. Who knew that MTT was a ghost? And apparently, Toriel likes eating snails. 

"I wonder why everything is so centered around the monsters." I murmur.

"Don't ask me, I don't have all the answers."

I roll my eyes and look down at the picture I had just drawn. I don't know why, but I seem to be really focused on his hands. Maybe it's just the holes, but I feel like that detail is really important. 

I wonder why I can't see who's in the hood?

"You'd think I'd have more control over what I draw." I can pretend that I'm more annoyed than I am, but I'm really just mad that I have the gift in the first place. Drawing was everything when I left my old life behind, when Nicky died, but now, I can't even draw at all without peaking into someone else's privacy. Something that I used to love is now what I hate the most. 

But how else will I get my answers?

"I know. What's wrong with you?" Flowey mocks me while also looking through the drawings. We've tried to organize them into categories, like past, present, and future, then sub-categories, based off of people or events. 

I have the whole story about what's happened Underground, both with Chara and Frisk. Sometimes other categories will show up too, like Papy when he was a kid,or a little Undyne trying to defeat a much bigger Asgore. If I it didn't hurt so much, it would have been adorable. 

"I don't like that you haven't predicted anything from the future in a while." Flowey mumbles.

"Aw, are you worried about me?"

"NO I'M NOT, IT'S JUST CREEPY."

I shake my head and bring out a new piece of paper to draw, turning my attention away so that I don't interrupt the process. "I'm glad, I don't really like this, you know." I remember something that's been bothering me. "Why are you so interested in this, anyway?"

"It's hilarious how creeped out everyone is."

"The truth, Flowey."

He grumbles and turns away.

I decide to prove my hypothesis.

"I don't know if there is a way."

He hesitates.

"I don't know if you can even go back to being Asriel without soul absorption." I smile. "But if there is a way, I will find it, ok? I know that you miss your family."

He tries to deny it. "No I don't! Those idiots aren't even worth my time."

"Whatever you say, edgy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

I laugh. Although he's technically just using me, I'm glad that I don't have to figure this out on my own. 

*Timeskip*

I yawn and stretch out from where I must have fallen asleep. Flowey is gone, so he's probably back in Frisk's old room. He likes to stay there. I know that Sans has tried more than once to get Flowey to come with him for Frisk's sake, I can almost feel when he teleports in, but it makes me feel warm to know that Flowey refuses to. 

As much as he tries to deny it, I consider us to be friends.

It must be somewhere around noon, judging by the light. How long did I sleep in? I happen to glance down at a comic drawing that I fell asleep doing. 

I freeze.

Quickly I grab the paper and frantically scan it's contents, getting paler and paler with every passing word spoken and color added. 

It only takes me another moment before I drop the paper and scramble to put on my shoes, them only being half way on when I scramble out of the door. I ignore Flowey's angry yelling when it slams behind me. 

(*from now on, sentence surrounded like this 'insert here' are the comic*)

'Peter was once again on his afternoon walk, but this time it was for more than just exercise.'

I whip my head around, begging for a cab or taxi or WHATEVER to please PLEASE be around. Discovering none, I abandon that idea to instead run as fast as I can.

'His brother had been so stressed out lately. All of his friends had, in fact. He wished that everything could go back to normal.'

I weave my way through the suddenly very crowded streets, forgetting to add my apologies whenever I bump into someone.

'A walk in the park should lift up his spirits! Exercising always helped him to be more positive.'

I can feel tears falling down my cheeks as I trip, falling down and badly scraping my legs and arms. However, I ignore the pain. I can't afford to acknowledge it.

'Peter breathes in deeply as he stops by his favorite park. Today really was a beautiful day. If only everyone wasn't so sad, so angry. Surely they didn't mean to. They were friends.'

Please, please get there in time.

'He smiled at the human children that were playing in the park around him. He didn't notice the shadow behind him.'

I slide into the park, my eyes immediately locking onto where I know he'll be. 

'He didn't notice the knife in the shadow's hand.'

The shivering gleam makes my soul cry out. NO!

'He didn't notice until it was already too late.'

Time slows down. My feet aren't moving fast enough. I'm not going to make it! 

No....I have to make it.

I have to warn him! 

My feet move faster than I thought possible.

I can't let this happen. 

"PAPYRUS!"

I don't see his face, all I see is the hooded human in front of me, and the knife lodging itself into my chest.

Then darkness.

'He cried out for help.'

'But nobody came.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sadistic laughter*


	35. Chapter 32

*Third POV*

He doesn't know what happened. Papyrus was just trying to take a walk, to distract himself from all of the negativity and uncertainty that his friends had been in for almost three months. He was just enjoying the park. He wasn't hurting anyone. He wasn't causing a scene.

So why is he holding (Y/N)'s bloody body in his arms, while running towards the closest hospital?

He had turned around as soon as he had heard her call out for him. He had been so happy to hear her voice. They could talk! They could finally get some answers. She would apologize, she would be their friend again.

Where did it go wrong?

He had caught her body as soon as he saw it falling. The human that had stabbed her was long gone, too afraid to stay around for much longer. He didn't quite register what had happened until the blood touched his arm. He called for help, begging someone to call an ambulance, but it seemed that everyone else hadn't quite registered it either. There was screaming and crying, people were leading their kids away, and others were trying to calm themselves down long enough to actually do what he asked.

He decided not to to wait. 

He already knew the hospital he was going to. He had some elderly friends there who loved it when he volunteered. He wished that his visit was as innocent as his past ones. 

As soon as the person at the front desk saw him, she was immediately calling down someone to help. They brought out one of those horribly uncomfortable beds and starting leading you away. Papyrus followed as far as they would allow him, trying to reassure his friend, hoping that she could hear him.

"It Is Alright." He couldn't seem to raise his volume more than that. "They Will Make It All Better, And You Will Recover, And We Can Go Make Spaghetti! Just....I Just...."

One of the nurses puts his hand on Papyrus' shoulder, he was one of the nurses that personally knew Papyrus.

"You'll have to wait here, Papy. I'm sorry."

And with the swinging of the hospital doors, his friend was gone from his sight. 

Papyrus could finally feel the panic starting to overcome the adrenaline, and one of the female nurses led him to chair to sit down. He blankly looked down at the blood covering his arms. It was her blood. She....she's bleeding. Human's aren't supposed to do that, are they?

He could faintly register the same female nurse from before asking him questions. What was his name? Was there anyone she should call? Did he have some sort of connection to the victim? 

He couldn't answer her though.

His memories took him back to three months ago, when everything went wrong. Undyne had called Toriel, he could hear her yelling over the phone, but he couldn't understand her. Toriel hadn't seemed to believe her at first, but Sans took the phone and his face grew dark. 

Everyone had wanted answers. Frisk had wanted to go back and talk to her, but Undyne and Sans convinced her that it was a bad idea. Toriel had gotten the email that Frisk was allowed to stay with them without human supervision, but that was the only good thing that everyone could find. Papyrus didn't want to block her, he really didn't! But Sans had seemed so worried.

"she can't be trusted right now, paps." 

But she is their friend. 

Everyone had tried to reach out at least once, but Sans and Undyne....they always managed to stop it last minute. Undyne was always so angry now. She had once again moved in with him and Sans who had finally gotten their own home, but it didn't feel like a sleepover. 

It had been decided to wait until everyone was comfortable again to contact (Y/N). 

But after three months, Papyrus felt like that would never happen. 

Flowey wouldn't come whenever Frisk sent Sans to get him. No one knew why, but Papyrus was glad that (Y/N) had at least one person there to help her. 

Papyrus kept looking through his memories, trying to decide what had happened at the park, but his thoughts kept on getting jumbled together until it was impossible, but at the moment, it was all he could think to do. And he didn't like it.

*With Sans*

Everyone had been so tense lately. Sans couldn't believe that (Y/N) would betray their trust like that. He's sure that lots of people would have been flattered that they were a comic character, but ironically, not him. That comic could have been a danger to everyone, all of his friends, Papyrus! 

He didn't even know why he was angry, but he felt betrayed. After everything they had been through, all the progress that him and (Y/N) had made, was it all nothing? 

He had begged Papyrus to block her, and did his best to avoid her. He saw her once in the grocery store, she didn't seem to have noticed him or Paps, but he glared at her anyway and led his bro away.

She couldn't be trusted right now.

Sans sighs and turns to his side on the bed. He hadn't felt all that energetic lately, and spent a lot of time in bed. Papyrus had gone out on a walk, and since (Y/N) is a pretty big recluse, he didn't really worry about them seeing each other.

He grumbles when his phone starts ringing, only getting up to answer it when the thought that it might be Paps crossed his mind. Looking at the Caller ID, he burrows his bone brows. Isn't that the hospital that Papyrus sometimes volunteers at? Papyrus isn't supposed to come in for another week according to the calendar, and besides, why call Sans?

He picks up anyway. "hello?"

"Is this, um, Sans?" The lady at the other line pronounced his name funny, but he didn't mind.

"yep."

"Oh good, this is the Ebott Central Hospital. We need you to come."

"why?" He didn't know anyone at the hospital.

"Your brother is here, there was an accident at the park-"

He didn't wait to hear the rest. He finally remembered that Ebott Central was the only hospital to serve monsters, and that was all it took for him to shortcut right outside. He didn't care how loudly he slammed open the doors, asking the woman at the desk where his brother was. She stammered out a direction, yelling at him to slow down when he took off again, but he didn't listen. 

His eyesockets immediately locked onto his younger brother, sitting in the corner of the waiting room, covered in blood.

"paps!" Sans is in front of him as soon as he could be. "paps what's wrong?! why are you at a hospital? where are you hurt-"

It clicks.

Monsters don't bleed. 

Sans looks back down at the blood on his brother's usually so clean uniform.

He felt like he should probably be a tiny bit guilty at the relief that floods his soul, but he was just glad it wasn't his brother.

Until he realizes that Paps hadn't responded. 

"paps?" Sans finally looks at his brother's face, and realizes how blank and numb it looks. He had heard about this, shock or trauma or something. Of course his brother is in shock, he must have been the one to bring the injured human here! The lady on the phone had said something about an accident at the park, so Papyrus must have been there and rescued whoever had gotten hurt. 

"paps please talk to me." Sans tried to get a reaction, but Papyrus only looked at him blankly. 

When he did talk, Sans could barely understand.

"Th-the Park.....And A Knife.....It Was Such A-A Beautiful D-day I....I Don't.-" 

"ok paps." He couldn't watch this. "ok, you don't have to say anything, forget i asked, please calm down."

Then Papyrus was crying. Bright, orange tears falling down his cheeks and onto his blood covered arms. 

A nurse came over to help comfort him, someone who apparently knew Paps, and while Sans didn't quite want to leave Paps like this, he knew that he should find out what happened.

He asked the secretary that was in the waiting room

"Someone came in a little bit ago, saying that a person had jumped in front of Mister Papyrus to stop a hate crime from an unknown racist. The human is in surgery at the moment, I don't know everything, but all I know is that it doesn't look good." She looked at Papyrus with sympathy. "Poor thing saw it all. Imagine watching someone getting stabbed right in front of you, poor dear. We've already called the girl's next of kin, and hopefully they'll be here soon."

Sans pushed back memories of genocide at the mention of a knife and instead went back to Papyrus to once again try to calm him down. Paps was trying to tell him something, but all that came out was stammering and blubbering, and Sans couldn't get him to calm down.

Finally, Papyrus resorted to only crying and trembling, which still wasn't good, but at least he wasn't stressing himself out trying to talk. 

Sans didn't know how much time has passed when the doors to the waiting room burst open again.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Wait, that voice was familiar.

Sans looked up, and saw someone he hadn't seen since Thanksgiving. 

Ryan was leaning over the counter, probably scaring the poor secretary half to death.

"Where is she! If you don't tell me where my sister is right now I'm gonna-" He finally seemed to notice the skeletons, pausing in his rampage. "Sans, Papyrus?"

Papyrus wails again and tries to move towards Ryan, but he almost fell and Sans manages to lead him back to the chair. 

"papyrus?" Sans' thoughts hadn't quite connected the dots yet.

"Paps." Ryan lowered his voice and came closer, but anyone could see that he was shaking, his eyes were starting to fill with tears, his voice was cracking. "Paps....where....where is she..."

Papyrus manages to choke out words that no one wanted to hear. "She.....The Knife.....I'm Sorry.....I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I...I'm-"

The dots connected. 

Ryan, his sister, Papyrus' reactions. 

"It doesn't look good." The secretary's words. 

Sans feels his soul sink, and all of the anger and betrayal retreats to the back, instead replaced with guilt and dread.

(Y/N). She's dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If It's okay I would like to give a note? ; Hello! I'm Corgi, I'll be editing this story! I'm so happy to be able to help! Though sadly it seems what she posts is pure talents and doesn't need much editing. )


	36. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on in a while, Moving out and all. It's going to get pretty buys for me soon, starting college this year, need a job, moving to another country, bla bla bla LET'S GET TO THE FUN STUFF

*No one's POV*

Dark

Darker

Yet Darker.

*Y/N's POV*

I look around the cottage that I am in. Everything looks to be in order, nothing out of place, but I feel like I'm forgetting something?

Food! 

I grab a random basket from beside my door and make my way outside. As usual, the outside was nice, the plants colorful, no one around for miles and miles. Just me in my small cottage in the middle of a forest that no one really came too. 

Wait....that doesn't sound right....'Something's wrong.'

I shake my head to get rid of the static. What was I just thinking about?

As hard as I tried, nothing came to mind except for a headache, so I wrote it off as not important and continued to walk into the surrounding woods, making sure that my hood was up and the bandages around my arm were secure. 

Still, I can't shake off the feeling that I'm....forgetting something.....

*Back in the Hospital*

It's been hours, how long are they going to make them wait.

Sans hadn't stopped pacing, surgery shouldn't take this long, should it? Is everything alright? Did something go wrong? 

Ryan had enough of his pacing and shoved him into a chair, forcing him to occupy his mind with fiddling with his hands. He was usually a patient monster, but now he felt as though all patience had left him.

Papyrus hadn't even said anything, and Sans was starting to get worried. It's bad enough watching someone get stabbed, but for that someone to be a friend?

Could Sans even consider himself her friend though? 

What had he done? Run the moment things got complicated? Sure, he was still a bit annoyed in the back of his mind about the whole privacy violation thing, but he didn't even try to resolve this. He ran away, and made Paps run too. Now, there's a chance he'll never be able to fix this even if he wanted too. 

Of course they had called everyone. Carol had run over as soon as she heard. The little waiting room was full with all of (Y/N)'s monster and human friends, and if it was a different kind of situation, he might have found it funny how startled the receptionist looked. 

Undyne was probably the one who looked like the worst of them all. Her usually vibrant personality dulled down to a worrying level. Like he did with Paps, Alphys tried to get her to talk, but any conversation fell short. There was nothing to talk about that felt ok to talk about. 

Frisk had left a little while ago with Toriel, but he didn't bother to ask where they were going. 

Everyone looked up when a doctor came into the room, and Ryan was already on his feet.

"Are you here for Miss (L/N)?"

"I am." Ryan replied nervously, his hands shaking, not knowing what to do. "How is she?"

Sans didn't like the look on the doctors face.

"The knife was very close to her heart, although it did miss. Still, being so close to such a vital organ is taking it's toll, there's nothing more we can do than wait and hope for a miracle."

If anyone was feeling a bit of positivity before that, it just crashed all the way down to the underground.

Sans felt as if someone was squeezing the life right out of him; it was a familiar feeling. It was the same feeling he got when he founds a red scarf over a pile of dust. Hopelessness. 

Was the last thing you remembered of him was as a spiteful being?

He didn't even notice when Frisk and Toriel returned, or the notebooks the queen was carrying, or the flower pot the kid had.

Not until he spoke.

"You Idiots."

*your POV*

*In the Woods*

There was a lot of berries growing around the woods today. Still, has the forest always been this....quiet?

Where are all the birds? It almost feels like I'm the only living thing here?

'This isn't right.'

Maybe I should head back to the cottage? Get a nice fire going and make something to eat. Maybe I should invite someone over! Like......like.......

Why can't I recall anyone close?

My head is pounding. What's happening? 

'I have to remember.'

When was the last time I saw someone? I have family don't I? Friends? 

'Of course I do! They must be waiting for me!'

I drop the basket and cover my ears, trying to muffle the ringing that is starting to spread. What is happening?

'I need to wake up!'

Someone....is waiting for me.....a face......it's blurry......

Someone important.

No....more than one....

What is going on?!?

"Do not be afraid child."

Who...who said that? What did they say? Their voice is so garbled I couldn't understand.

"It is all right, I will not let your soul fade."

My what doing huh now? 

"You're a very gifted and wonderful individual, your business is not finished yet."

A light. Images floating past me. The forest has gotten darker. Memories I don't recall. A home full of good food and close friends. Laughter and smiles. 

A blue light. A pale face....skull?

But these never happened?

'Yes they did!'

"I see we have a lot of work to do my dear. You are more important than you know."

"W-who's there?" I manage to call out.

"Aw, yes, how rude of me."

A shadow. In the corner of my eye. Turning around, I'm not quite sure what it is I'm supposed to be seeing, but I really hope that it's supposed a goopy white face because otherwise I'm crazy.....nah I'm still crazy.

"You may call me Gaster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I was actually hoping to wake her up this chapter haha. Anywho, sorry it's been so long, a lot of stuff has been happening and I'm having a bit of writer's block as a result of the stress. I'm still trying to pull through though, so cheer for me :D


	37. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY SAD ;-; I'll leave a better explanation in my Author's Note at the end of the chapter (it's nothing really, I'm just dramatic). Welp, please excuse me as I vent out all of my frustrations into an angst filled chapter for ya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hello! This is your editor! I can't believe the progress that has been made with this... book? I'm so proud of lada Anfisa for being able to keep going even though she hit a small block! Thank you all for being able to keep her going with kind words!! Stay safe loves!!

Sans felt his eye sockets go out when he sees the flower that Frisk was holding; Why would she bring him here?!? Don't they have enough to worry about right now?

Whenever Frisk had managed to guilt trip him into trying to convince the little weed to stay with the rest of them, he just got hissed and spat at. He's always been rude, so bringing Flowey into an already delicate situation didn't make sense to Sans.

Frisk just found a chair to sit down, then she motioned for Flowey to talk. Although she was holding onto her Determination, anyone could see the tear streaks on her cheeks.

Sans stiffened when the thought that this accident might cause a reset hit him. What if Frisk turned back time again? When was the last time she had saved? Sure, it would save (Y/N), but Frisk promised not to....

Because it would bring him back. 

"I don't have to explain anything to these idiots." Flowey scoffed, but his petals seemed to droop a bit more than usual. "It's their fault that she's here in the first place."

Frisk frowns and pokes him.

"AUGH STOP THAT! Fine. But only because I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." He got a creepy grin on his face before seeming to sober up. 

Toriel stepped forward with three colorful folders, and put them all on the table in front of them. 

"What's this?" Ryan asked.

"They were all found in (Y/N)'s apartment. Flowey showed us where they were." Toriel seemed to hesitate. "They're.....well...."

'They're her drawings.' Frisk managed to sign with the flower pot still in her lap.

All monsters in the room froze slightly. Now Sans was even more confused, and a bit annoyed. Those stupid scraps of paper are the reason this all started, what was Frisk trying to do????

Toriel looked at the flower. "Which one should I-"

"The one with the weird symbol." He grumbles. triquetra

She opened the folder that Flowey told her to, and pulled out the drawings inside as everyone gathered around to see, some more reluctantly.

Inside this folder were pictures of them, of course. Some were styled the same as the comic, and others were of their actual selves. 

Sans could feel anger when he saw some of them from the past couple of months, of the time after they had left. Was she stalking them even when they left?!? Is that why she was at the park? Was she following Papyrus?

He could feel Undyne tensing up as well, and the others getting a bit nervous. Ryan and Carol were acting a bit confused, but he guess no one did tell them what had happened, did they?

"frisk-" Sans tried to say, but she put her hand up to stop him.

'Please, just trust me.' she begged him. 

What else could he do at this point?

Flowey used his leaves to push the papers around. "Now, I'm going to start explaining, and no one should interrupt me until the end, got it? Good, one interruption and I'm done talking." He motions towards the drawings in front of him. "These are pictures she drew when she locked herself up for the past few months."

Confusion. What did he mean? These were things that happened after they left. Undyne demolishing her training yard with spears, Alphys basically locking herself in the lab, Papyrus' sad face....how could she have drawn them if she was also staying away?

Sans wanted to ask something, but a warning look from Flowey and a recollection of his warning made him stay quite. 

Flowey practically ripped open the Black and White Folder from Toriel's arms, the papers falling in a separate pile from the other. "Look familiar?"

No one spoke, not only because they wanted answers, but also because they couldn't. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. 

Underground. The first Liberation Day. The little quarantine that the government had put them under for a while. Things that happened before they met (Y/N). A little Papyrus running around the house. Undyne challenging Asgore as a child. Mettaton floating around Alphys as a ghost. Them meeting Frisk. This is all the past. These are things that no one but them know about. 

Sans panics and looks over at Frisk. Resets, what about the resets? Frisk seems to notice that he's concerned, and barely opens up her back-pack for him to see a red folder inside. 

'Later.' She signs.

That doesn't make him panic less. 

Finally, Flowey reaches towards the last folder, which was a pretty violet color. These pictures also seemed to happen in the past, but at the same time, they felt different.

"These," Flowey sneers. "Are the events she drew before they even happened."

Time seemed to slow down. 

"Wha-" Ryan stops talking as soon as Flowey glares in his direction. 

"Have you idiots not figured it out yet?" He seems to mock them. "Every time she drew, it had something to do with the past, present or future. She saw things before they happened, found small details that others overlooked, found answers no one else saw. She's a descendant of the mages, with a gift called Insight, that allows her to look into the lives of those around her, past, present, future. The only life she can't see is her own." The flower started to look oddly solemn. "She couldn't control it, and it doesn't have to be in her drawings, but that's where her magic focused itself. It freaked her out, so she hid it. If you were smart, you would have noticed that the stupid comic started before we came out of the mountain."

Frisk nods to confirm what he said.

But Flowey wasn't done. "She predicted a lot of things, but didn't really get into the past or present until you idiots ran at the first sign of trouble." He was back to looking annoyed. "It was the only way for her to check up on you, that idiot. Beats me on why all this garbage is centered around you, but there's that."

Everyone was silent, then Papyrus reached for the pile that had apparently told (Y/N) the future before it happened. He tugged at the corner of a drawing that was peaking out form the bottom, pulling it until he could see what was on it.

A knife.

A hooded figure.

A red scarf in a pile of a dust.

A park.

Everyone could feel the the air get colder around them. 

"Do you idiots get it now?" Flowey grumbles. "That's what she drew before she rushed out of her stupid apartment."

Papyrus was killed.

She predicted his death.

And she stopped it. 

Ryan starts pacing in the back ground. No one knew how to feel about this. 

"So? What...You're saying that my sister has magic?" Ryan asks. "But I've known her our whole lives! She's never done something like this before."

"What are you deaf? I said that it's centered around the monsters." Flowey growls at them, then he pats Frisk's arm. "I don't want to be here anymore. Get me out of here."

Frisk give Sans a look before starting to walk out.

"I don't want to be around the people that caused her to be here in the first place."

No one tried to argue with Flowey. Undyne picked up the picture of her when she was younger with a conflicted look. Everyone kept the drawings in their respective piles, while also looking through them themselves. Papyrus looked like he was going to cry again, refusing to let go of the drawing that had the accident that (Y/N) had prevented. 

Sans followed Frisk and Flowey.

Once they reached a different waiting room, that was surprisingly empty, Frisk pulls the red folder out and puts it on one of the tables.

Sans slowly reaches for it and pulls out the papers inside. 

It was exactly what he worried about. 

Everything about resets, about things that no one besides the three individuals in this room knew. Chara, the souls, the genocides. She knew about all of it.

Sans feels his eye sockets go out when he finds a picture of judgment hall. 

She knew about it.

All of it. 

He never wanted anyone else to know about those timelines. 

Frisk had started crying as she looked at the drawings of Genocide. But she also pulled out another drawing. A picture of the Royal family, Asgore, Toriel, and they're two children. 

'That's Chara.' She pointed at the boy in the picture. He was smiling, and he looked happy. Sans had a hard time associating this smiling child with the genocidal maniac he knew.

'That's....Asriel....' Frisk hesitated. 

"She knew." Sans could feel something wet at the corners of his eye sockets. "She knew everything."

"Not when you knew her." Flowey grumbled. "But when no one is giving her answers about anything, she had to look for them herself."

Sans couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. (Y/N) had told him everything about her past, and granted, Genocide is a bit more pressing than an overbearing aunt, but still.....he could have told her more.

His eye sockets go out again. 

Is that-

He snatches the paper. 

No way.

"Gaster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what picture he saw. Interesting facts! All the designs I chose for the folders have certain meanings!
> 
> Past folder: Black and White-these colors literally symbolize the past.
> 
> Present folder: Trinity symbol-stands for past present and future, but was the only thing I could find for the present.
> 
> Future folder: Purple or lilac-Color stands for the future.
> 
> Red folder: .........determination, what else?
> 
> I was going to put more (Y/N) and Gaster in, but the chapter was getting a bit longer than usual, so I'll just do that next time
> 
> NOW STORY TIME
> 
> So I live in a bit of a more rural area. There's a new couple in our neighborhood that loves to give my mom radishes and other stuff from their garden. Last night, my mom brought in another bag that they had given her, and there was a LIVE. FREAKING. DUCK. The couple had been like "this is for your lunch tomorrow." AND GAVE US A DUCK. I name him Marlowe, My dad killed Marlowe, and now I'm scared that my dad is going to make me eat Marlowe for lunch ;-; That's why I'm sad. I freaking love animals, and if I see the animal alive before it's cooked and stuff, I can't eat it. 
> 
> Yep, that's it. Have a nice day. 


	38. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S INTERNET HAS BEEN OUT FOR THE PAST HALF WEEK OR MORE! I'm so sorry for the lack of activity. That and I have to start picking out my university classes to take online because classes start in a couple of weeks and I have to pick which ones I want to take. ;-;
> 
> But HEY! I MADE FANART!
> 
> It is technically referring to the last chapter, but better late than never :D

*With You*

"So let me get this straight." I was sitting Indian style in the grass, the forest silent around me, and a melting man...ghoul...skeleton...Gaster...was sitting? in front of me. "You're saying that none of this real, I'm trapped in a reality I made up in my mind, and that I have some sort of fortune telling mumbo jumbo magic that I used to predict the death of my friend; your son, and that I'm now dying?"

"Yes."

Welp.

I quickly stand up and brush myself off. "It was really nice talking to you weird imagination man of my mind, but I'm going to go see a healer that will hopefully know how to fix hallucinations."

"You think I'm lying." He wasn't asking, he already knew the answer.

"Duh." I scoop up the basket and berries that fell out of it. "I think I would remember if I had another life, in another world. 

"Ever since this morning, you've felt off."

I stop and sigh, about to tell him to please go away when he continued.

"You're forgetting."

I freeze. For some reason, those words filled me with a sense of dread. 

"Look around, what do you see?"

I warily glance at the forest around me, but the closer I look, the more it feels......fake.....

"What do you hear."

Nothing. No birds. No insects. No wind. No forest is ever this quite without a dark reason behind it.

"What do you feel."

Cold...on a sunny day like this? 

"What do you smell?"

That's what truly convinced me. I couldn't smell anything. How is that possible? The more I tried to focus on my senses, the more they seemed to dull.

"As a defense, or last comfort I suppose, your mind created an environment where you could be safe and happy before your soul faded away. However, I don't believe it would be wise for you to leave now."

"Ok, if you're done with all of the stupid deep philosophy junk, how exactly do you expect me to fix this?" I start to get frustrated. "If what you are saying is true, then what am I supposed to do?"

"First, we need to get your memories back."

Something didn't feel right.

"Why would my memories be gone in the first place?" I say suspiciously. "If this is a world where I can be happy in my last moments, why would it take memories of friends that I apparently held so dearly?"

Gaster looked uncomfortable. "It is not my place to say."

"Fine, be creepy like that, but how exactly am I supposed to remember?"

"Your memories are here, just hidden." Gaster gestured around us. "If I've learned anything about this sort of situation, they tend to be in some sort of physical item that are somehow related to the memories of a certain time or person."

I give him a blank look.

"Find items that tie you to the person or moment in the real life. For example: a scarf that your parents gave you on your tenth birthday. A necklace that belonged to a sibling. Anything to do with people or moments in the real world."

Oh.

I look around once more. "And where exactly would those be?"

"The location would also probably relate your life."

"Great. Thanks for your help."

Gaster grins teasingly. "I can help if you wish."

"And how would you do that." I'm getting really fed up with this cryptic nonsense.

Gaster lifted his hand, and all of a sudden, I wasn't in the forest, I was in a hallway, with multiple doors on each side. Startled, I whirled around; trying to get my bearings.

"Hate to break it to you, creepy." I say hesitantly. "But this isn't exactly familiar either."

"The doors are what connect you to your memories, but you have to open the right ones." Gaster looked around curiously, as if he himself was uncertain of where to go.

"And what happens if I choose the wrong door?"

"You could wander in that part of your subconscious for eternity......or at least until your body dies out in the real world."

Wonderful. Perfect. Fantastic.

I look down the corridor, first left, than right. How am I supposed to do this? And on a time limit apparently? What if I choose the wrong door? How do I know whether or not it is wrong? Will I never get my memories back?

For some reason, the thought made fear shoot through my soul, and I grimaced at the painful feeling.

Well, let's get started.

I....have been walking..........................FOR HOURS!!!!!

Or at least it feels like it, honestly though, this is my mind. Who knows how long or how short amount of time has passed.

"This isn't working." I tell Gaster, who has been walking........or well, sliding, I suppose.......behind me this whole time.

"Maybe you aren't concentrating enough."

I scoff and stop walking. "Oh yeah, because there's tons of other stuff I can think of right now, you know, with ALL of the MEMORIES I have."

He simply grins at me. Which annoys me more. Great.

"I think you do not truly wish to find these moments."

I freeze up, then start walking again. 

"Ah, so I am right."

I grumble. "Maybe that's because you didn't answer my question."

"What question was that?"

"The one in the forest! If that was made to make me happy, then why are my memories gone? Why would it get rid of a world I was happy in?" I turn to glare at him. "I'll tell you why. Because you've been lying to me. I wasn't happy there, was I?"

I see him hesitate again with the same uncomfortable expression.

I scoff again. "See, so why should I go back? If there isn't anything there for me, then I'd much rather fade away." I start to walk away when I hear him speak up again, softly.

"Do you want to know why you are dying?"

I stop. I had never thought about it. I'm dying, but why? how? What happened?

"You saved him."

I couldn't help but suck in a quick breath at those words. For some reason, although I didn't know what he meant, my soul seemed to react.

"You saw that he was in danger, and you sacrificed your life for his."

I slowly turn around again to face Gaster's grim expression.

"I never thanked you for that." Little white dots seemed to drip from his already melting sockets, almost like tears. 

"Why would you thank me?" I couldn't speak louder than a whisper.

Gaster grins pitifully. "My son. He's the one you saved." He comes closer and holds his hand out towards me. "And now, I'm going to save you."

I could feel tears dripping down my cheeks, even though I couldn't remember who I was grieving. "I don't want your pity."

"I know." Gaster smiles again. "I'm doing this for them."

I don't know who else he could be talking about other than the 'him' that I apparently saved, but I don't think it matters anymore. My soul was starting to ache, and suddenly, I felt like I needed to meet him. I needed to see the person I cared so much for, that I was willing to die for him.

Something else stirred in my mind, just out of reach. There was someone else there, but I couldn't make out who.

This isn't the time to be afraid. I'm tired of it. Something tells me that I lived in fear for the longest time, and I'm ready to break this cycle. 

Just as that thought passed through my mind, a light caught my attention. Outlining the door frame, and orange glow appeared around a door farther down to my right. As if in response, my own soul seemed to brighten, even though I couldn't see it, I felt as though it had. 

The door was decorated almost like it was made for somewhere outside. Vine wrapped around the frame, and flowers grew from the door itself. 

And I knew. There are memories behind that door, within my reach.

I don't know why. I should be content with letting myself fade away. But now, I need to get back. They are waiting for me.

He is waiting for me.

I grabbed the handle, and open the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking.
> 
> Don't do it.
> 
> Don't end the chapter here on a cliffhanger. Please!
> 
> Welp.......I have to wash the dishes, then sweep and mop the floor, then take a shower...and it's already 10:15 P.M. T-T
> 
> So I'm afraid I'll have to end it here tonight. Enjoy the chapter dearies~ and stay determined :D
> 
> ᵢ fₑₑₗ ₛₒ ᵤₛₑₗₑₛₛ, ᵢₜ ₜᵤᵣₙₛ ₒᵤₜ gᵣₑₐₜ ₑᵥₑᵣy ₜᵢₘₑ bᵤₜ ᵢ'ₘ ₛᵤₚₚₒₛₑd ₜₒ bₑ ₑdᵢₜᵢₙg ₛₒ ᵢ ₕₐᵥₑ ₙₒ ᵢdₑₐ wₕₐₜ ₜₒ dₒ... bᵤₜ ᵢ'ₘ ₕₒₙₒᵣₑd ₜₒ bₑ ₕₑₗₚᵢₙg yₒᵤ ₐₗₗ gₑₜ yₒᵤᵣ dₐᵢₗy dₒₛₑ ₒf fᵣᵤₛₜᵣₐₜᵢₒₙ ₒf cₗᵢff ₕₐₙgₑᵣₛ


	39. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S STARTING COLLEGE IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS!! :D........................................T-T

Your Pov

I opened my eyes and feel them widen at the change of scenery. The door had led out into a wide, green park, with plenty of space that would be perfect for children to run around in. The scenery seemed to bring that pain in my soul that I was becoming accustomed to. Where am I?

"Gaster?" I looked around, but I could feel that I was alone now. Where did he go? Now what?

If this was one of the right doors....then whatever is holding my memories should be around here somewhere. But if it was a wrong door......

I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and start to search the park. I was considering the fact that I might have to leave the park when I noticed that the world seemed to......not exist outside of the park....that's not creepy....not at all....

I felt a chill go up my spine and warily look around again. Something's..........not right........

I'm not alone.

"Gaster?" I try again, hesitantly, but this presence felt different somehow. Darker. 

I search for my memories with a sense of urgency now.

*At the Hospital*

Sans would be pacing if he hadn't already tried that, but it didn't calm him down any less. Gaster, she drew GASTER! He barely remembers the scientist himself, why would she draw Gaster? Was it a past picture? Who was the hooded figure? 

So many questions. So little answers.

Everyone had been allowed into her room by now. The doctor probably thought of it as a last comfort before she faded away. No one in the hospital staff had high hopes for her recover, Sans could tell. 

What if her soul did shatter or fade? What would happen? 

Frisk couldn't reset without bringing him back, so it was out of the question. As mush as he hates to agree with something like that, one life, doesn't matter, no matter how dear to him or others, is not worth the agony and bloodshed that would be brought on by that demon if he returned. 

Sans hated seeing (Y/N) so pale though. 

Her entire torso was covered in bandages, and she had wires practically covering her, and a mask over her face to help her breath. But her skin, her skin was so white. Once again, Sans felt as though there was a joke around here somewhere, but couldn't bring himself to joke around.

Papyrus, Ryan, and Carol had all dragged chairs to (Y/N)'s bedside and hadn't left since, the taller skeleton still clutching to the prediction of his death in his phalanges. Sans feels his soul twist uncomfortably every time he looks at the paper, so he tries not to.

Mages. No one had thought that they were still around. Would he have hated her still, if he had known? He hadn't exactly started off on the best of terms with the human. Would the past him have taken it worse or better? 

Sans looks again at the dull soul inside of her using his judge ability. Human souls used to fascinate him. Each soul had a little bit of every trait in them, but they tended to represent their main traits in their colors, both with primary traits and, for adults, secondary traits. But looking at the dull gray that (Y/N)'s soul had become, no one could have guessed that she used to be such a vibrant person.

So many questions. So little answers.

'please, snowflake.' Sans thinks desperately. 'I'm sorry, please, come back.'

*And Back to you*

I feel like I've been here for hours. I tried going back to the hallway, but the door had disappeared. The longer I stayed here, the darker the park looked, and the more I felt like this was the wrong place. Fear was coursing through me and making my heart pound, but I still frantically searched, desperate to get out of this prison.

I just want out.

Wait, what was that?

I freeze at the sound of murmuring, but it was gone as soon as it came. The feeling that I am not alone has returned, and it doesn't make me feel better. 

Bits and pieces of someone talking could just barely be heard, and once again out of desperation, I searched for the owner. Maybe it's someone friendly, like Gaster. After all, I felt wary of him at first too. 

I wondered over to a part of the park that I had overlooked, maybe for good reason. It was so much more foreboding here, and I wanted nothing more than to turn around and hide. I was going to do just that when I once again heard the whispers, this time more clearly, but not enough to understand. 

I freeze, not quite understanding the view in front of me.

A figure, face covered in a hood, knife in hand, standing over a pile of dust on the ground, and on top of the pile, a red scarf, glowing with the same orange light I had seen under the door. 

Deep down I knew, that was where my memories were being held, at least some of them. But....there was something wrong. Something felt off about the pile of dust. I felt like scolding myself for being so unnerved, it's just a pile of dust! Yet somehow I knew that that wasn't true. 

Even more than the dust, I quickly hid so that the hooded figure couldn't see me. They were wearing a hood like me, but instead of gray, it was black, and I really didn't like the looks of that knife in their hands.

I try to think of a way to reach the scarf without confronting the creepy person, but no matter how I looked at the situation, it looked like i was going to have to get around them somehow.

Do I have to fight them?

They never moved, just standing over the pile of dust, knife still in hand. It wasn't natural. I felt myself shrink into myself even more when I noticed that the knife was also covered in dust. 

I don't want to go out there.

I don't want to be here!

I could feel the fear rooting itself in my soul, feeling ice cold, and I once again have doubts. Why am I doing this? I was happy, and if I died once, then doesn't that mean the world doesn't need me anymore? I could leave, I know I could somehow leave......

But the scarf still gave off that orange glow, and the longer I looked at it, the more I felt like this was something I needed to do. No more fear, no more running.

I slapped myself on the cheeks with my palms, and stepped out of my hiding place. 

The figure didn't move.

Ok.

I slowly start walking towards the figure, my fear increasing with each step. Still, they didn't move.

I was in front of them now, the pile of dust between us, and the scarf still glowing. If I could just reach out.........

"ㄚ◊ㄩ ₮ｻⅰик ㄚ◊ㄩ'Я∑ ㄅ◊ ๒Я∆√∑, ∂◊и'₮ ㄚ◊ㄩ؟"

I freeze. Did-did they just talk. Their voice just sounded so.....wrong...somehow. Like Gaster but more......chilling.

"ㄚ◊ㄩ ₮ｻⅰик ㄚ◊ㄩ ς∆и ςｻ∆иб∑ ∆иㄚ₮ｻⅰиб؟"

I can feel myself shaking as the figure looked up, but their face remained hidden. 

Then they laughed, and I felt as though I could have fainted then and there, it was such a horrible sound. 

"ⅰ ς∆и ﾓ∑∑ﾚ ｻ◊ῳ ㄅς∆Я∑∂ ㄚ◊ㄩ Я∑∆ﾚﾚㄚ ∆Я∑." They said mockingly. "∂◊ ㄚ◊ㄩЯㄅ∑ﾚﾓ ∆ ﾓ∆√◊ㄩЯ, ∆и∂ ﾚ∑∆√∑ и◊ῳ."

I wanted to. I wanted to turn around and run, and never come back. But the scarf only seemed to glow brighter, and I knew, I couldn't leave it behind.

So I took a deep breath, steadied my stance, and stared right at hoodie creep.

"I'm not leaving without my memories." I don't know how I managed to say anything without stuttering, but I felt even worse when their mouth moved into a wicked grin.

" ₮ｻ∑и ㄚ◊ㄩЯ ∆ㄅｻ∑ㄅ ῳⅰﾚﾚ Я∑ㄅ₮ ๒∑ㄅⅰ∂∑ㄅ ｻⅰㄅ."

I barely had time to react before hoodie creep was lunging at me, knife aimed right for my heart. Instincts kicked in, and I ducked, rolling to the left at the same time. The knife missed, but they barely even stumbled before turning to me immediately, trying again.

"ﾉ◊ⅰи ｻⅰ㎡ ⅰи ₮ｻ∑ ∆ﾓ₮∑Яﾚⅰﾓ∑, ﾓⅰﾚ₮ｻ!"

*And back at the hospital*

Sans snaps his head up when he hears Papyrus make some sort of choking noise, which is weird, because he's a skeleton, but force of habit. 

The tall sweetheart was staring at (Y/N)'s soul, using the judge ability that he hates so much, feeling as though it is a violation of privacy, and has always gladly let his brother use it instead, and he was regretting using it now.

Sans also uses Judge, and if he had blood, he would have felt it all drain from his face.

She's fading. 

*And now the fight*

I dodge behind yet another tree, the knife embedding itself into the bark. Every time I get my bearings, I lose them again trying to dodge the next attack. Who is the person?!? How are they so good at fighting?!? How are they so quick?!? 

I'm losing and I know it. I'm no where near this guys level of fighting expertise, so what am I supposed to do? I'm going to die here if I don't think of something quick.

"ㄚ◊ㄩ ς∆и'₮ ∂◊∂б∑ ﾓ◊Я∑√∑Я, ς◊ῳ∆Я∂!"

Yet another knife, how many do they have?!

I hide behind another tree, catching my breath. No what?

I can see the scarf, and wonder if this tattered piece of cloth is worth it. Are all my memories going to be this hard to retrieve?

"₮ｻ∆₮'ㄅ Яⅰбｻ₮, Яㄩи ∆и∂ ｻⅰ∂∑! ๒ㄩ₮ ㄚ◊ㄩ ς∆и'₮ ∑ㄅς∆ㄕ∑."

Do they ever shut up?

Wait.

I think back to the beginning of the fight. Ever since this battle started, they've been yelling similar phrases at me. Coward. Run and hide. I feel your fear. Creepy stuff like that. 

What if that's it?

What if in order to win the fight, I have to actually charge right into the fray?

I can feel myself internally groaning. I hate confrontation. Do I really have to?

As if to say yes, the scarf glows brighter.

Great, thanks scarf, real life saver.

Note the sarcasm.

I peak around the tree to see hoodie creepy twirling YET ANOTHER FREAKING KNIFE in their hands while humming some sort of creepy tune. 

Okay, if I'm going to die anyway, might as well go out in style. 

I slap myself on the cheeks again, and with some stupid battle cry, charge right towards the hoodie creep.

"ﾓ◊◊ﾚ!"

In slow motion, I see the knife coming down. The world seems to stop for a moment.

I can't stop now.

With agility I didn't know I had, I barely manage to grab hoodie creeps wrist, wretching the knife away, and lunging it right into their stomach.

They scream and immediately back away, the knife still inside. 

Yikes, ouch, that looks painful.

"ㄚ◊ㄩ ₮ｻⅰик ㄚ◊ㄩ'√∑ ῳ◊и؟" They scowl, backing away. "ㄚ◊ㄩ'ﾚﾚ и∑√∑Я Я∑∆ςｻ ₮ｻ∑ ∑и∂!"

And with those creepy words, they fade away, disappearing right before my eyes.

What.....huh.....nope not gonna dwell on that.

I hesitantly check my surroundings, but hoodie creep really did seem to vanish. 

Just in case, though, I still run full speed back to the scarf. It seems to glow brighter, as if greeting me. I can almost feel how energetic it is...........which is a bit scary, because it's a scarf.

I hesitantly pick the scarf up from the pile of dust, which scatters away as soon as the scarf is gone.

Now what?

Do I wear it?

With hesitation again, I carefully wrap the torn cloth around my neck.

Nothing. 

Until a small glow from my chest seems to greet the scarf. It was barely a speck of orange light, but it was gone as soon as it came.

A name.

Papyrus.

I don't know why, but I'm crying. 

The park comes to life with glowing phantom like images. That's me, standing next to a tall skeleton, wearing a scarf just like me. His smile is so bright, I feel like I'm going to need sunglasses in order not to go blind. 

Different images race by, quick as lightning. Us playing frisbee, walking, eating ice cream, him throwing bones at me? But I'm laughing, so it's ok? Showing him where some brightly coloured eggs are.....

Papyrus. I remember him now.

One more image stops in front of me, almost frozen in time. I'm standing in front of Papyrus, arms spread out in a protective manner, and in front of us, a man in a hoodie, with a knife aimed right for my chest.

Is this..........how I died?

I'm crying again, but I don't try to stop the tears from falling. I'm sorry, Papyrus, I wish I could be there for you now.

The image fades, and a light shines behind me. Turning around, I see the door that brought me here has appeared and opened again. I look back at the park, and notice that the scarf is no longer glowing. 

One down. Who knows how many to go.

Hang on, Papy, I'm coming home.

I walk back into the hallway................only to be greeted by a very panicked looking Gaster.

"WhAt hApPeNeD? aRe yOu hUrT?"

I shake my head no and give him a small smile. He notices the scarf around my neck and seem to freeze.

"Well, Doc." I started to walk down the hallway again. "Onward I suppose."

*Aaaaaaaaaaaaand now the hospital*

Sans was panicking by (Y/N)'s body, hands hovering over her, not knowing what to do. How exactly does one go about stopping a soul from fading from existence? Papyrus was also in a frenzy, mumbling and clutching the paper closer.

Then, it stopped.

No reason, no reaction, it just stopped fading.

Sans could hear Papyrus practically melt into his chair in relief, the others asking him what had happened.

Sans also let out a sigh and goes back to his chair in the corner, albeit a little reluctantly. At least she wasn't fading anymore, he had almost lost her, again. He doesn't know if he can lose her again. 

Sans rubs near his soul, not noting the small spark of orange that seemed to light up in soul, only to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to clarify. Every human soul has a little bit of every trait, but they only have one main trait, which is their souls colours, and adults have a secondary trait, whose color you can also see, but not as much as the primary one. Children tend to only have one main trait until something happens that causes them to gain another trait.
> 
> OKAY TRANSLATIONS FOR HOODIE CREEP!
> 
> "You think you're so brave, don't you?"
> 
> "You think you can change anything?"
> 
> "I can feel how scared you really are."
> 
> "Do yourself a favour, and leave now."
> 
> "Then your ashes will rest beside his."
> 
> "Join him in the afterlife, filth!"
> 
> "You can't dodge forever, coward!"
> 
> "That's right, run and hide, but you can't escape."
> 
> "Fool!"
> 
> "You think you've won? You'll never reach the end!"
> 
> ^^
> 
> Also changed Gaster's font if you noticed


	40. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whoooooo~

"ArE YoU SuRe yOu'rE AlL RiGhT?"

"Yes Gaster."

"nO PaIn?"

"No Gaster."

"wElL, wHaT AbOuT-"

I turned to glare at the hovering skeleton. "I said I'm fine, Dad, so would stop nagging?"

He seems to deflate a little bit. "i'm sImPlY CoNfUsEd bY WhAt hApPeNeD, yOu vAnIsHeD BeYoNd mY ReAcH."

I sigh and continue down the stupidly long corridor of somehow creepy doors. "I thought you knew everything about this stuff."

"eVeN I HaVe mY LiMiTs."

"Right." I looked around for what has probably been the millionth time. "Welp, I'm lost."

*Timeskip*

How long have I been walking? I hate this so much!!!

"bEcOmInG AnNoYeD WiLl nOt hElP YoU."

Well golly gee, that makes all of the annoyance just disappear!

I turn to glare at him again, "Well what do you propose, smart guy?"

"hOw dId yOu fInD ThE DoOr lAsT TiMe?"

I shrug. "It just showed up."

"WoNdErFuL."

oops, now I'm not the only one who is annoyed. 

"aRe yOu sUrE YoU'Re nOt mIsSiNg sOmEtHiNg?"

"What, pray tell, could I have possibly missed?"

"tRy tO ReMeMbEr hOw yOu fOuNd....HiS....dOoR, wHaT DiD It fEeL LiKe?"

I huff and close my eyes to concentrate, remembering to when I found the door that helped me to remember Papy. I remember that I wanted to find someone, that there was someone I was scared for. There was someone I needed to rescue. I try to copy that feeling.....

But nothing happened.

"Well that didn't work." Gotta admit, I am a little disappointed. Anything is better than aimless wandering. 

"mAyBe iT Is nOt tHe sAmE."

"What's that now?"

"wHaT YoU FeLt wHeN YoU FeLt pApYrUs's dOoR...MaYbE YoU HaVe tO FeEl sOmEtHiNg eLsE In oRdEr tO FiNd tHe dOoRs tHaT LeAd tO YoUr oThEr mEmOrIeS."

"What would you propose?" I slide down one of the doors to sit on the floor. Weird how I've been walking for so long without feeling tired, must be because it's all in my head.

Gaster takes a few moments to think, floating around with one of his hands under his chin. Then he seems to get a bright idea, because his already creepy smile stretches wider.

"bRaVeRy."

And he's already lost me.

He could probably tell that I had no earthly clue what he was talking about, because he continued to talk. "yOu tOlD Me tHaT YoU PaSsEd tHe lAsT...'tRiAl' I SuPpOsE...WhEn yOu sToPpEd rUnNiNg. WoUlD ThAt nOt qUaLiFy aS BrAvErY?"

"Uh........sure?"

"pApYrUs sTaNdS FoR BrAvErY ThEn..." Gaster mutters, and I'm still lost.

"Ok, pretend I'm someone who doesn't understand what you're saying."

He seems amused, then begins to explain. "aS YoU WeLl kNoW, eVeRy lIvInG BeInG HaS A SoUl. WhIlE MoNsTeR SoUlS ArE MaDe fRoM HoPe aNd cOmPaSsIoN, hUmAn sOuLs aRe mAdE FrOm sEvEn oThEr qUaLiTiEs: InTeGrItY, pAtIeNcE, kInDnEsS, pErSeVeRaNcE, dEtErMiNaTiOn, JuStIcE, aNd bRaVeRy." 

"And that helps how?...."

"iF PaPyRuS Is wHaT StAnDs fOr bRaVeRy iN YoUr mInD," Gaster gets closer. "tHeN ShOuLdN'T YoU OtHeR FrIeNdS StAnD FoR ThE OtHeR QuAlItIeS?"

Something was off about what he said.

"Don't humans only have one or two qualities?" I don't know how I knew that, but I decided not to question it.

"tEcHnIcAlLy sPeAkInG, hUmAnS HaVe a pRiMaRy tRaIt, AnD AdUlTs hAvE SeCoNdArY TrAiTs, BuT No mAtTeR HoW LiTtLe tHeRe mAy bE, eAcH TrAiT Is pReSeNt iN A HuMaN SoUl." Gaster looks thoughtful again. "SoMe tRaItS ArE SiMpLy mOrE ObViOuS ThAn oThErS. sOmE SoUlS HaVe sO LiTtLe oF OnE TrAiT, tHaT It iS NeArLy iMpOsSiBlE To fInD." 

"So....I thought Papy was brave?..."

"iF I'M CoRrEcT, tHeN YeS. oR, rAtHeR, tHeSe aRe tRaItS ThAt yOuR FrIeNdS TaUgHt yOu tO UsE." 

"So he TAUGHT me how to brave."

"mAyBe." 

Am I betting everything on a maybe....no other choice.

"So....how do I know who stands for what?"

When Gaster looks just as lost as me, I feel the little hope that I had gathered starting to dwindle.

"Perfect."

*With the Others*

Ever since the little fading incident, Sans and Papyrus refused to leave you alone, and with some strings pulled by Toriel, the hospital allowed them to stay past visiting hours. 

Honestly, it was a miracle that you had managed to last this long in the condition you are in. The doctors can't explain it, and Sans doesn't know whether or not that should be reassuring.....or terrifying.

"Sans."

That's another heart-wrenching fact. Not once had Papyrus raised his voice to its normal level, always staying quiet. Sans hated seeing his brother like this.

"yeah, bro?"

"She's....not falling down.....is she?"

Sans feels his soul twist unpleasantly at these words, the fact that Papy was the one who had said them making it worse. 

"i don't know."

Papyrus doesn't look at him, still choosing to stare at your soul, as if that would stop it from fading again.

"If....I had stayed with her.....maybe...."

Sans hated the guilt in Papyrus's voice. It wasn't his brother's fault, it never could have been. If anything, Sans was the one to blame for keeping Paps away from you.

"it's not your fault, paps."

Now Papyrus turns to look at him, and, to Sans's dread, has tears in his eyes. "She dying because she saved me, Sans." He looks down at his gloves, which still had little flecks of blood. "She's falling down because I didn't realize I was in danger."

Not being able to stand out, Sans shortcuts over to his brother and wraps his arms around Papyrus, hiding the tears in his own eye sockets.

Neither skeleton brother said anything, simply letting each other grieve. 

*Back to the hall of doom*

"wHaT If wE TrIeD SpArKiNg yOuR TrAiTs."

I looked at Gaster with a confused look. "Isn't that what we are doing now?"

"No nO, wE ArE LoOkInG FoR YoUr mEmOrIeS! bUt iF EaCh oF YoUr mEmOrIeS ArE SePaRaTeD InTo sEcTiOnS AcCoRdInG To tRaItS, iF We dIsCuSs sOmEtHiNg tHaT SpArKs tHaT SpEcIfIc tRaIt, It sHoUlD KiCk-sTaRt a tRaIl." 

"Couldn't hurt." I snuggle closer into the scarf around my neck. It made me feel safer.

"wElL..." Gaster hesitates. "wHeN ThE MoNsTeRs fIrSt cAmE Up....HoW DiD YoU FeEl aBoUt tHeIr sItUaTiOn?"

I give him a deadpan stare.

"dOn't fOcUs oN ReMeMbErInG ThE OcCaSiOn, TrY To fOcUs oN HoW YoU WoUlD FeEl." Gaster looks like he's having trouble explaining. "iMaGiNe yOu hEaR AbOuT SoMeOnE BeInG TrEaTeD LiKe aNiMaLs, LoCkEd aWaY In sHeLtErS WiTh nO WhErE To gO AnD No wHeRe tO StAy. No jObS WoUlD TaKe tHeM, nO SeRvIcE WoUlD SeRvE ThEm." 

I try to focus on his words, not having any other ideas....picturing a child, lost and alone, standing alone in a street. People walked past him....but no one helped. 

It feels....familiar.....

She.....she didn't deserve that

She deserved better.

Like last time, I felt connected to something I couldn't see. Someone was out there, someone who was treated as less than what she was worth....someone I needed to protect.

Just like that, a glow, farther down the hallway.

I immediately jumped to my feet and ran down the hall, not wanting to lose sight of the glow. 

This door was different. It was glowing a beautiful buttercup yellow, and looked to be made out of a very shiny metal. 

Here we go again.

I nod at Gaster, who looks worried that he couldn't join, and step through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO HAS FINISHED HER CLASSES.............................GUESS WHO HAS MORE CLASSES STARTING IN TWO DAYS.........................Yeah don't worry, I'm not doing that again. Even with classes, I'll try to update more, it will just not have an official schedule.
> 
> Thank you all so much for being so patient with me and my classes. T~T You all are the best.


	41. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *throws chapter at readers*
> 
> YEET
> 
> *runs away dodging the pitchforks*

Welp, I'm lost.

I look around my dark surroundings, but nothing is familiar....but it is at the same time? I know for a fact that I've never been here, but with amnesia, I guess you can never be sure huh.

All I know for a fact is that this place is dark.....really really dark. Where am I? All I can see are wires and metal walls, I think I passed a room full of beds, but wherever I go, there's this really creepy feeling of being watched and I don't like it. Papy's room gave me anxiety already, but this place feels like it was built for horror movies. 

I jump at a noise in the distance.

Yup, horror movie material. 

I wanna go now. WHERE ARE THOSE BLASTED MEMORIES?

I huff and turn another corner, then stop at another noise. This didn't sound like the other "thump" though. Nah, this sounded more like....crying?

I groan on the inside. Please tell me the memory recovery will be easy. Please please please tell me I don't have to fight another freak. 

With no other choice, I do my best to follow the noise, but in a place made out of metal everything tends to...echo....this is going to take forever.

*hospital gang*

Sans hadn't stopped looking at (Y/N)'s soul since that last scare. He knew that he was being super creepy right now, especially considering how.....*cough* intimate.....that would normally be considered. Still...what if it started to fade again? How does one even go about stopping another from falling down? 

Usually when a monster falls down, it is due to three options: They were injured, they are too old (since monsters can't get sick really)......or they are too depressed to go on. Yup, monsters can literally die from heartbreak.

Oh stars, he really hoped that's not what was happening to (Y/N). 

It wasn't, was it? Did the pain of losing all of your friends because of something you had no control over really push her that far? Well, mixed with the injury of course. 

Sans pushed his head into his hands, still peaking through the cracks to stare at the faded, but still beautiful, soul in his friends chest.

To think, the first time he got to see her soul, and it was faded.

He knows that he should feel a bit embarrassed at the thought of seeing her soul outside of a situation like this (since there are only two reason he would, and the FIGHT option wasn't really one in the first place), but he still couldn't help but feel disappointed or guilty. 

What....what would he do without her? She's too involved....he shouldn't have let her go in the first place.'

*back to the....memory gang?*

Finally! Stars, it took me forever to find this place. 

I step into the center room and take my time (totally not stalling) looking around. As if this place couldn't get any creepier, there was this giant freaking dog skull looking thing in the middle that sent weird chills up my spine. 

Why can't I just find those stupid memories so I can leave?!

The crying was coming from the center of the room....but all that was there was a pair of glasses.

"What the juice?" (If anyone gets this reference I love you)

I stared, still creeped out, at the glasses. Can glasses cry? Because they sound like they're crying? Should they be crying? WHY ARE THEY CRYING?

I'm going to assume that I couldn't handle tears in the real world. 

𝕻𝖆𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖙𝖎𝖈, 𝖎𝖘𝖓'𝖙 𝖘𝖍𝖊

Aw geez, not again.

I grow pale at the hoodie creep. Didn't I kill this thing at the park!?

"You're alive?!"

They look annoyed, even though I can't see their face, I know they are. 

𝕾𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖔𝖚𝖘𝖑𝖞? 𝖀𝖌𝖍, 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗. 𝕿𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝖌𝖆𝖒𝖊.

Game? I don't like the sound of that.....

I jump back out of reflex as the lights come on, and normally I would have celebrated at the light...if it didn't reveal masses of white goopiness. 

Oh stars, that one looks like it's a melted blanket. 

𝕬𝖗𝖊𝖓'𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖇𝖊𝖆𝖚𝖙𝖎𝖋𝖚𝖑? 𝕿𝖍𝖊𝖞'𝖗𝖊 𝖈𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖊𝖉 𝖆𝖒𝖆𝖑𝖌𝖆𝖒𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓𝖘. Creepy dude sighs almost.....ew wistfully. 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖋𝖊𝖈𝖙 𝖇𝖑𝖊𝖓𝖉 𝖔𝖋 𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖉𝖘 𝖔𝖋 𝖉𝖎𝖋𝖋𝖊𝖗𝖊𝖓𝖙 𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖘...𝖔𝖍 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖎𝖙'𝖘 𝖎𝖓𝖈𝖗𝖊𝖉𝖎𝖇𝖑𝖞 𝖕𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒. 𝕳𝖊𝖍𝖊, 𝖒𝖞 𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖉 𝖔𝖋 𝖋𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖐.

Yup, tmi.

"What's your angle here, pal?" I am getting so tired of this. Let's just fight already!

𝕿𝖗𝖞𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖙𝖔 𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖙 𝖆 𝖋𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝖆𝖑𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖞? 𝕬𝖜, 𝖘𝖔𝖗𝖗𝖞 𝖙𝖔 𝖉𝖎𝖘𝖆𝖕𝖕𝖔𝖎𝖓𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖎𝖘𝖓'𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖉 𝖔𝖋 𝖌𝖆𝖒𝖊. Hoodie creep starts circling the pair of glasses, which hasn't ceased it's crying. 𝕾𝖊𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘? 𝖂𝖊𝖑𝖑, 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖎𝖘 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖔𝖓 𝖜𝖍𝖔 𝖈𝖆𝖚𝖘𝖊𝖉 𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖔𝖋 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘. 𝕾𝖍𝖊 𝖊𝖝𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖔𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖘𝖊 𝖕𝖔𝖔𝖗 𝖑𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖑𝖊 𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖘, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒 𝖎𝖓𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖇𝖑𝖔𝖇𝖘 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖘𝖊𝖊 𝖙𝖔𝖉𝖆𝖞! 𝕾𝖍𝖊 𝖒𝖆𝖉𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒 𝖘𝖚𝖋𝖋𝖊𝖗, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖏𝖚𝖘𝖙 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉𝖓'𝖙 𝖑𝖊𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒 𝖋𝖆𝖉𝖊 𝖕𝖊𝖆𝖈𝖊𝖋𝖚𝖑𝖑𝖞. 𝕵𝖚𝖘𝖙 𝖑𝖎𝖐𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖋𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖐 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖍𝖆𝖓𝖉𝖘 𝖎𝖘𝖓'𝖙 𝖑𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖋𝖆𝖉𝖊.

I wince and turn away. Hit me where it hurts, why doesn't he? It's not like I told Gaster to keep me alive. I look back down at the glasses and try to picture the pitiful crying as someone cruel....yeah nope, can't do it for some reason.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not here for a history lesson!" 

I've already figured out that pair of glasses is my memories, so all I have to do is get to them. 

𝕵𝖚𝖉𝖌𝖊 𝖍𝖊𝖗

I pause, looking at hoodie creep with a confused look. Judge her?

𝕷𝖔𝖔𝖐 𝖆𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉. 𝕷𝖔𝖔𝖐 𝖆𝖙 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖘𝖍𝖊 𝖉𝖎𝖉, 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖘𝖍𝖊 𝖈𝖆𝖚𝖘𝖊𝖉. 𝕬𝖑𝖑 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖕𝖆𝖎𝖓, 𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖘𝖚𝖋𝖋𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖓𝖌. 𝕵𝖚𝖉𝖌𝖊 𝖍𝖊𝖗, 𝕮𝕺𝕹𝕯𝕰𝕸𝕹 𝕳𝕰𝕽! 𝕬𝖁𝕰𝕹𝕲𝕰 𝕿𝕳𝕰 𝕻𝕺𝕺𝕽 𝕾𝕺𝖀𝕷𝕾 𝖂𝕳𝕺 𝕬𝕽𝕰 𝕷𝕺𝕾𝕿. (That last parts hard to read, it says "condemn her, avenger the poor souls who are lost.")

Is this the game now?

I look down again at the glasses (which are...yup still crying), then around at the creatures. If someone had asked me with an outsiders point of view, I would have condemned the mad scientist who had hurt these poor people....but...

This doesn't add up.

Oh, I believe the story. Something happened, the glasses (this is weird to say) are the cause, and these creatures suffered. But despite all of that...

Why aren't the creatures scared?

The....amalgamations were they called?...looked almost like they wanted to comfort the pair of glasses, only stay back because of the threatening aura Hoodie Creep gave off. Plus, that crying isn't hysterical, but almost desperate. Guilty, pleading for forgiviness, repentant. 

Whoever this person is....she didn't mean to...That doesn't make any of this freak show right, and I still want to get out of this creepy lab, but not like this. Not with VENGEANCE.

Hoodie Creep still sang taunts and orders to condemn, but I had had enough. This decision might as well be as hard as the last one in the park for Papy. 

"STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE REGRETS IT?"

Hoodie Creep stops, glaring at me (I think), but I'm not done.

"Look around. Do they look mad? Do they look scared? If the very victims don't condemn, then why should you expect me, a stranger who is in no way involved, to do so?" I cross my arms. "I won't judge her for something she has fixed." 

Despite not knowing where that last line came from, I still felt satisfied when Hoodie Creepy started to fade. 

𝕿𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖎𝖘𝖓'𝖙 𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said last time."

When the creep had fully faded, so had all the light and amalgamations. I step closer to the bright, yellow glowing pair of glasses. Picking them up, I can feel my memories returning, and tears run down my face as I stare down at them.

Alphys.

*"Come on, Alphys! You can't let them push you around like that! You deserve that lab job more than any of the idiots already working there!"

"Alphys, are you ok? I could have helped, you know? I'll be ready to fight until you're ready to stand up for yourself, deal?"

"I don't care what she did, flowey, she at least tried to make up for it. And this stupid drawing doesn't change that."*

Weird, I couldn't see who I was talking too in that last memory. In fact...what about that stupid drawing is so important? Didn't that happen with Pappy too? What are those drawings exactly?

And why....do I feel like they're the reason I'm like this?

*And back to the hospital crew*

"SANS!" 

Sans jolts awake at Papyrus' voice, and at the panicked tone, whips his sockets over to where (Y/N)'s soul was hovering in her chest, scared that she was fading again. 

What he saw, though, made him equally confused and concerned. 

A tiny glowing little light, yellow and bright, barely flashed for a few more seconds before fading away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Sans looked up at Papyrus, who looked just as lost as he did.

"i don't know."

Please be a good thing, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....ahaha.....Hello there!......so....four months.....how ya been?....OK SO I'M SO SORRY I HAD COLLEGE CLASSES THEN I WAS MOVING FOR COLLEGE STUFF THEN I WAS STUDYING FOR DRIVERS TEST AND NOW I HAVE A JOB BUT YAY I'M DONE WITH CLASSES NOW!.....T~T.......I'm so sorry I haven't been around! I haven't given up on this, though. Please pray for me guys! I'll pull through this! Stay determined!


End file.
